Conscripted
by Hemofhillppl
Summary: As the Dark Side grows stronger and the Empire consolidates its hold on the outer rim; the force draws several people of vastly different backgrounds to Lianna. Factions rise and battles erupt but few realize that a horror from another age stirs beneath them. Rated T for adult humor and content, language, and fantasy violence. Reviews and comments welcome.
1. Part 1

**Part 1: Ghosts of Clone Wars Past**

19 BBY, fifteen minutes prior to the Battle of Coruscant

A "tink" causes two Clone troopers to jump. They draw their blasters, searching for its origin. "What was that?"

"I don't know," the second trooper notices a pebble. "Where did that come from?"

He turns to his brother, only to watch his neck snapped by a commando droid. He cringes and then raises his blaster but a magnaguard kicks it out of his hands. He throws himself aside to avoid another kick. The slender droid wields dual clubs, crackling with electricity. Then a man appears and shots a dart. The Clone gasps as it pierces his throat; he presses his hands against his neck wound. The Magnaguard slams both clubs into him.

The Human motions for his team to advance; followed by a tall and willowy Sephi, who winces at the corpses. Beside her is a short and dark Onderon Human. She wears a pair of blasters casually, and steps over the corpses without a second glance. Lastly, a burly Aqualish follows with a heavy blaster rifle. He waits before joining them, to check for tails.

"Did you really have to kill them Commander Stone?" The Sephi asks, only to receive such a harsh glare that she recoils. Immediately she drops her gaze. The tall and slim woman can feel the heat in his look, even when she doesn't meet it. He snaps his fingers to get his squad's attention. He points at the Aqualish and motions towards the keypad. The burly humanoid, with four arachnoid eyes, dull green skin, and an orange beard moves forward without a word. He hands his rifle to the Sephi before he rewires the console.

The Aqualish holds up three fingers, then two, and one before giving the thumbs up. The console switches from red to green and the doors slide open. Utterly secure, the three technicians don't even look. One sits with his chin on his fist, barely observing his screen. Another has his feet up on his desk and snores. The last has his back to the door and is busy reading a datapad.

Stone hits the nearest tech with his blaster carbine, driving him to the ground. He stuns another and follows it by stunning the tech on the ground. The Onderian and the Sephi blast the sleeping tech. The Aqualish follows them in with the droids entering last, circling along the edge.

"Last droid," The commando announces as the doors whisk shut. He moves to the storage closet, while the Magnaguard charges in. A heartbeat later they give the thumbs up. "Clear."

Commander Stone points at the Sephi and Aqualish and motions to the consoles. The aliens push the technicians out of their seats and punch keys feverishly. Stone points at the commando droid and then motions at the Clone Troopers. Together they strip the armor and disguise themselves as Clone Troopers. Only the splash of blood on Stone's neck reveals the fatal transition. Next, Stone points at the door. The commando droid responds with a thumbs up before guarding the entrance. The Aqualish gives him a thumbs up too, "Hehh-hummm."

"Unhur says security is down," Commander Stone translates. "Where are we on the planetary alarms and communications Mala?"

"This isn't an upload; there's no timer," she replies as she clicks away. "I'm slicing three omega-grade, AI supported, security systems at once. It will take as long as it takes."

He snarls, "You have three minutes or we'll miss the call and the fleet will be detected. A lot of troopers are depending on you. Can you do it?"

"Yes," she responds offhand and then steels herself. "Yes! I got this."

"Conqueror bind the techs and put them in the closet with the corpses," the Magnaguard nods. "Unhur, do what you can to assist Mala."

Commander Henry Stone is a Separatist officer and their leader. He's medium Human build, pale, with light brown hair buzz cut short and a clean shaven face. His calculating brown eyes stand out from his unremarkable presence. His blue utility suit gives him the appearance as one of a thousand other mechanics across the galaxy. The combat bracer that decorates his forearm matches the ear and eye piece covering his right eye. No one would look at him twice if he wasn't carrying them…and a blaster.

"His eyes are blind," a call comes over his radio.

"Now Mala."

"I'm almost there," she replies urgently. "Almost there…"

"Conqueror, plant the explosives," Stone orders and the droid immediately complies.

"I almost have it!" Mala insists and her hands blur as she slices the security.

" _His eyes are blind_ ," the call comes a little more urgently.

"Hm-humm-hmm," the Magnaguard states.

"Explosives set. Everyone prepare for immediate evac," Henry orders.

"Got it! Got it! Alarms down and all communication is routed through this console only. We have complete control of all interplanetary comms."

"His ears are plugged," Henry recites the coded response. "He will not speak."

There's a moment of silence as all of them wait on edge for the next communication. Time twists with their stress but they're too disciplined to voice their fears. Then after what seems like an eternity, "T-minus ten, radio silence until Final Operation commences."

"Yes!" Orromia cheers and Unhur wipes sweat from his brow. She clicks her communicator and dance music fills the room. "Party time!"

The Onderon woman spins and leaps around the room, much to the amusement or disapproval of her comrades. Unhur waves his arms and grunts, "Urr-huurr."

"I wouldn't call it unacceptable," Commander Stone replies. "More annoying."

"Oh come on!" She calls out. "We've been on edge for a week, dodging security patrols and criminals. We need to unwind. Ten minutes of dancing is just what we need!"

The Sephi rolls her eyes, "Not more dancing."

"That's not what you said after a couple of ales Mala," with arms waving in the air and her body gracefully crossing the distance between them, she spins until she's only inches away from the Sephi. "You're quite a dancer once you relax…."

"You promised not to talk about that!" Mala shrieks with embarrassment.

Orromia cringes, "Ye-ah, I make a lot of promises when I'm drunk."

Stone laughs, "Five minutes. Turn that down Orromia."

"Awww," she draws out her whine and responds with a childishly sullen voice. "O-kay."

As the music dims Commander Henry Stone looks each member of his team in the eyes. With their full attention he begins, "I don't know what's going to happen so I want to say this now, in case I don't get the chance. Serving with you has been my greatest honor. Three years ago, against my wishes, I was sent to Geonocia to protect the Minos Cluster's representative. I witnessed Jedi infiltrate a factory, slaughter innocent Geonocians, and cause millions in damage.

"When they were caught, what was the Republic's response? They invaded an independent world with a slave army, in clear violation of the law. Where were the Jedi, the so-called Guardians of Peace? They led the attack! Any doubt in my heart, died that day.

"Unhur, you stood shoulder to shoulder with me as we retreated into the tunnels beneath the surface, fleeing Jedi and Clones alike. Since that day I've been proud to call you my brother. The same goes for the rest of you; you've earned my trust a hundred times over."

Unhur nods solemnly; Orromia wipes a tear away and Mala sighs. With each passing word Henry can feel his confidence building. As harsh as the truth may be, he'd never lie to his team. "No promises. The danger will grow with each passing minute; we'll face local law enforcement, Clones, and yes…Jedi. There is no guarantee of support. It's just us until the ground forces land and they'll have their own objectives. Three years ago I'd never believed I'd be standing on Coruscant. Now, there's nothing that can stop us."

"Dad! Daaaaad!"

5 BBY, Fourteen years later, five years before the battle of Yavin

Staring into the mirror, head sanitation engineer Henry Stone wipes his hand across his face. Fourteen years had changed him; although, he's still medium build and fit. Now his brown hair is finger length, lighter with a hint of grey, neatly parted to the right side. Although bearded, he keeps it short and properly trimmed. On the dresser, his earpiece and his bracer await him.

"Dad! Are you up? It's time for school!" His daughter yells from downstairs.

"Where did you go?" Her voice is heavy with sleep. Henry glances over his shoulder at the stunning yellow skinned Twi'lek in his bed. She turns her head slowly from side to side, freeing her head tails from the pillows. She stretches, arms up, the blanket slipping a little further down her skin. Wearing nothing to bed, she teases what remains hidden from sight. She slithers beneath the covers; radiating sexuality. Sometimes even he can't tell when her allure is intentional or innate. "You've been distracted all week."

"I'm leading a team into the sewers today. It brought back memories of Coruscant."

Instantly she sits up, "I'm so sorry love. I didn't know."

He sighs, "It's not your fault. I didn't want to talk about it so I didn't tell you." Hollow eyes meet his stare; Henry's gaze is lifeless and cold.

She wraps the blanket around herself and climbs out of the bed. He listens to her approach but doesn't look. He stares into the mirror, into his eyes, steeling himself. Her hands interrupt; brushing the beard along his jaw. Her silky skin pulls him away from his doubts and she unflinchingly meeting his eyes. "You'll bring everyone out alive and well. It's what you do."

He smiles, returning her embrace, "Have I ever told you how good you are to me?"

"Daaaaad! Are you driving us or should I ask Boots?"

"I'm coming," he yells back. Then he whispers to his lover. "I'll see you tonight."

"Tomorrow," she corrects him while squeezing tighter. "I'm working a double."

He reluctantly lets her go and unlocks their door; it whisks open. Tapping her foot impatiently is a starry eyed Rodian girl. The instant he sees her, his fears are replaced by his love for her. Her large eyes dominate her face; her green skin is lighter and smoother than most Rodians. A pair of round antennas shoots up from her scalp with green spines running between them. She's petite, tiny, wearing a grey and white school uniform. She notices the barely clothed Twi'lek and blushes a deep emerald, "Sorry Noemie."

His wife beams at the Rodian, "Have a great day at school Odi."

"Thank you," she squeaks before rushes to catch up with her father.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Don't forget your lunch," Boots calls from the hallway leading to the kitchen. His apron and white dye creates a far less threatening appearance for the commando droid. Furthermore, his torso is decorated with children's hand prints, one in green and another in yellow.

"Did you remove the crust?" An eleven year old Twi'lek boy asks.

"Of course master Marsala," the droid replies politely as he hands the boy his lunchbox. "I cut your slices extra thin as requested lady Odi."

"Thanks Boots," she flashes him a smile and waves. "You're the best!"

"I'm not sure when I'll be back Boots," Henry calls on his way out. "See you tonight."

"Roger roger."

As they leave the medium sized home, Henry pulls the door closed behind him, and then follows his children to their land speeder. Marsala jumps in the back seat and buckles his belt while Henry's daughter takes the passenger seat in front.

"You have a driving test next month Odi," Henry declares. "You're driving today."

"Really?" Odi's eyes widen with excitement.

"Maybe I'll walk," Marsala grumbles and opens his door.

"Very funny smarty pants," Henry replies while pushing his door closed.

She quickly wiggles across the bench into the driver's seat and switches the engines on with practiced ease. The engine hums and the seats vibrate but settle soon after ignition. His daughter grins with obvious delight. He climbs in and buckles his seatbelt and then she takes off down the road in the direction of Marsala's school. After a moment to makes sure she isn't going to let her excitement cause an accident, Henry switches on the radio.

"-protests turned violent again causing dozens of injuries and thousands in damage. Imperial reinforcements have been called in to support local forces in event that the protests escalate. Port Harton has been a hotbed of sedition and treasonous activity for a decade, in spite of repeated attempts by Imperial forces to compromise and negotiate in with local leaders. The imperial governor had this to say, 'I will not stand by while terrorist subvert Imperial law and encourage anarchy. These villains will face justice for their crimes.'"

"Didn't you fight for the Separatists dad?" Marsala asks.

"Yes but that was a long time ago."

The radio continues, "Lianna's Archeological Society fear the protesters might damage or steal from the museum of history. 'Port Harton's museum has one of the greatest collections of artifacts in the Tion sector. The loss of even one of these treasures would be a tragedy.'"

Marsala leans forward, "Are you going to join the fighting in Port Harton?"

Henry reaches across the console and switches off the radio. Then he shares a look with Odi, "No I'm not."

"Why? You fought before."

He chooses his words carefully, "That's true but now I have a family. Your mother and I worked very hard for what we have and we're loyal to the Empire."

"Oh ok. Would you fight if you didn't have a family?"

"You sure are full of questions buddy," he parries.

"We have a detail oriented report due at the end of the week. Our teacher told us ask our parents and our siblings where they stand on the protests."

Henry tenses, "Is it only your class doing the report?"

"Nope. The whole school is doing it."

Henry inhales very slowly. Odi stiffens and sits up straight. Henry forces a smile, "Would you like me to look your work over before you hand it in?"

"We're not supposed to get our parents help." Marsala replies. "The teacher said it won't be graded on grammar or spelling; the report is to help us focus on active listening."

"Isn't that exciting?! If parents' aren't supposed to help, that means no help from mom and me." Henry declares brightly. Odi throws him a panicked look but he makes a slicing gesture to keep her silent. "But what about your big sis? Can she help?"

"Well…they didn't say anything about sisters. They were mostly concerned about older brothers and our parents. The teacher wants quotes and facts, that's what we'll be graded on."

Odi relaxes slowly, leaning back in her seat, "I'd love to help Mar-Mar."

"Don't call me that." He whines. "That's a baby name!"

She laughs, "Okay, when you want me to check it, I'll look your work over."

"Thanks Odi," he replies as they pull up to the curb of the school. He unbuckles his seatbelt and quickly opens the door. His friends wave from where they wait at the entrance.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, where do you think you're going?" Henry demands.

Marsala cringes, "To school."

"You're going to leave without giving your dad a hug?"

"Daaaaad!" Marsala's eyes dart from him to the schoolyard. "Not in front of my friends,"

"In front of, around, and whenever I say so, come here." Marsala rolls his eyes but comes to his father's side of the landspeeder and hugs him through the window. His friends laugh and whistle at them. "See you later. I don't know when I'll be home and your mother is working late, so have Boots makes you dinner."

"I will. See you dad. See you Odi."

"See you," Odi waves before she pulls away from the curb on the way to her school. Directly next door, it isn't a far drive. "You know, I passed my flight training."

"I know but there's only one group in the universe that passes flight training at five years old. The Empire has records of a Rodian around twenty that was never caught. I thank the Maker you can pass for seventeen," he motions. "Pull into a parking spot in the back."

"Are you worried about Marsala's report?" She asks.

"No, he's a good boy and we never talk about that stuff around him."

They're quiet for a strained moment before Odi asks, "You're going into the sewers again, aren't you?"

"Were you listening at our door?" His face darkens.

"No! No, I wasn't but you always close yourself off. How far down are you going?"

He sighs and shifts uncomfortably, "The deep levels."

"I'm sorry dad," she says seriously. Henry reaches over and runs his hand over her head. She squeals a little with a grin, "I…I just ask because I've been having these…dreams."

Instantly his expression turns intense, "Dreams?"

"Well, you know, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real. It's just…oh I don't know maybe I'm making something out of nothing." She sags in her seat.

"Go on, you know you can tell me anything," he presses.

"I think something bad is coming, really bad," she whispers as he rubs his jaw thoughtfully. "I don't know what. There are people fighting and a lot of them die. I don't know how but I'm involved. I know that sounds stupid but I am and…and so are you."

"That's not stupid and you know it. Now was it a dream, or a vision?"

She presses her lips together, "I think it was a vision. Maybe, maybe it's time."

"No! It is not," he asserts forcefully.

"Have you heard the recording from the Lothal?"

He exhales, "Of course. The Empire and the rebels are particularly active there. You've witnessed the Empire's savagery Odi, you've seen it firsthand. The time is coming but it's not here yet. Yes, some are resisting and they're getting slaughtered or enslaved and they aren't the only ones. A lot of innocents are getting caught in the middle. People are either too frightened or believe the official line that it's necessary. Besides, you need to complete your education."

"My education? Let me get out my notes on my parent's allegiance."

"Not exactly the school's best moment, I admit. You can be certain it was ordered by COMPNOR and SAG. What surprises me is Port Harton. I think they're building it up to draw in rebels from all of Lianna and beyond. Otherwise, why would they broadcast that a city on a major planet is in chaos? The first tactically sound thing is isolating them by shutting off the Holonet and blockading the spaceport. As far as I know, they're still allowing flights in."

"Maybe they don't want to aggravate Sienar tech, or maybe they're worried about casualties," Odi suggests. "The Hartons fought Xim, the Mandalorians, and the Sith."

"No, it's not that. There are no factories or components from that part of the planet, so it's not an industrial matter. If it was casualties, they'd just bombard the city from space. That's standard practice. No, it's a trap or there's something we don't know, or they're just that inept."

"It's just not-" Odi pauses before completing her sentence, well aware of how her father feels about fairness. "I'm frustrated. I want to do more, I feel like we should be doing more."

He smiles sadly, "What have I always told you about starting a fight?"

"Always fight on ground of your choosing, when you're ready and your opponent is not."

"We won't always be that lucky," he reminds her, ignoring her folded arms and petulant look. He resists the urge to scold her for blatant display of emotions. Instead he admits, "A day doesn't go by where I don't think about fighting."

Her eyes jump to him, wide with shock, "Wha-what?"

"Unlike a lot of officers, I didn't fight for glory, power, or pride. I believed. You've no idea how much suffering the Taxation of the Trade Routes caused. We're not ready…but it's coming. Besides, we have responsibilities _to our family and friends_. The Empire will not limit its wrath to us alone. When we resist, we'll protect those closest to us and fight on our terms."

They sit quietly for a moment before the school bell rings and Henry smiles, "Anyways, off to school with you. Hey, one thing about your vision, how soon do you think is it coming?"

Odi climbs out of the landspeeder and Henry does the same, walking around to the driver's side. His daughter suddenly throws her arms around him. She squeezes him fiercely, "Soon. It's coming really soon dad."

"We've evaded the Empire before and we'll do it again if we have to," he reassures her as he rubs her back.

"That's the thing," Odi tells him seriously as she releases him and he climbs in the landspeeder. He closes his door and she leans over, whispering. "I don't think it's the Empire. It's not coming from above. The danger, it's coming from below."


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"A day doesn't go by where I don't think about fighting," Even rushing to make it to class, her father's words echo in her head.

Odi runs to her homeroom for attendance and settles into her seat just in time for the late bell. When her teacher marks her present, she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Once sitting, she notes a few students who frown and shake their heads, unimpressed with her tardiness. She barely notices them, thinking about her father and his statement.

"Barely made it Odi," another student whispers in her ear. "Did you lose track of time with someone special?"

Her eyes widen, "No!" She replies bashfully.

"Are you sure? You seemed flustered."

"Millie!" Odi groans. Millie is a brown skinned Human with crystal blue eyes that dominate her round face. Her long wavy black hair is the next immediate characteristic that stands out, unheard of in the academy and extremely rare among the Lianna nobility. She leans so close that her hair tickles the Rodian's skin. She's full-figured for an eighteen year old girl, and distinctly dissimilar from the thin Human females in the Academy. Baby fat clings to her face, softening the curves of her cheeks and chin. Her bright blue eyes gleam with an infectious, irresistible delight.

"Odi! Millie! Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

"No sir," they reply in unison.

"I'd like to remind you, this academy is a privilege, not a right. If you cannot control yourselves, you can join the rest of the plebeians in the public educational system."

"Yes sir," they respond properly.

Their instructor nods sharply before continuing, "Now if you'll turn to page 53 of your student manual, you will see it has been amended to reflect the new Sub-Adult-Group regulations passed on by COMPNOR-"

Without looking Odi can sense Millie leaning forward in her chair again, "Valles didn't show today, that means you have Vonn all to yourself in third period. Do you have anything special in mind to study during our free period?"

Odi's heart beats faster and her cheeks flush with warmth, "Shhhh. Vonn and I are just friends. I tutored him for his university entrance exams. You're going to get me in trouble again."

"So?" She blinks innocently.

"So, I can't afford to get in trouble," she hates admitting it and feels rude to put it in words. "I don't have a family name that protects me or assure my place in this academy, only my test scores."

Millie leans back, obviously hurt, "You don't have the responsibilities that come with it either. You have no idea how much emphasis is put on our every action. You're not pursued by sleazy journalists and photographers trying to get a picture of you. You don't live with the shame and disgrace some ancestor left on your house a century ago. You never have to worry that everyone you meet is a part of a larger scheme to use or manipulate you. You've never had to deal with kidnappers or a ransom or being used as leverage against your family's interests."

"I'm sorry Millie," Odi winces. "I know your life isn't easy and your house doesn't make it any better. I just can't afford to mess this up. If I want to go to the University of Alderaan, this is my best chance, my only chance."

"I know."

An uncomfortable silence settles over them and Odi feels all the worse for bringing up Millie's noble house. Odi knows she has to be her best, no matter what but she refuses to lose friends.

"Without Valles," She reminds Millie. "That also means you have Vullas and Byran all to yourself. Oh choices; how difficult is it to decide which one is a better match?"

"What makes you think I won't keep both?" Millie replies in a sultry tone. "Maybe I'll play them off each other and see if I can convince them to have a duel over me. Which one do you think would win?"

"You're shameless," Odi's eyes bulge and a giggle escapes. "Obviously Byran, I don't think Vulles has lifted anything but a drink for years. Besides, he's a lot nicer than Vulles. I don't know why you fall over yourself for Vulles when Byran is obviously interested too."

"I know, it's just, I can't help how I feel about Vulles." Millie laments. A few minutes pass by quietly and then she leans close and whispers. "Don't worry Odi. I'll protect you."

Odi blushes, delighted by her reassurance, and soothed by Millie's renewed warmth.

She struggles to focus on the teacher's droning lecture. Her next period isn't any better, even though it's one of her best classes. She tries to give it her full attention but her father's words creep into her thoughts, "A day doesn't go by where I don't think about fighting."

He never said anything, in fourteen years. She's stunned by his admission.

"Perhaps you can answer this question Mrs. Odi?"

Her second class is advanced astrological calculation, a prerequisite for hyperspace jump plotting. She's so buried in her own thoughts his question catches her completely off guard. Odi gapes, at a complete loss for words, as she struggles to put the equations on the screen together.

"Perhaps if you paid more attention Mrs. Odi, you wouldn't have that silly look on your face. Perhaps you'd be the valedictorian, instead of a distant second. Perhaps-"

His words sting her and boil her blood, "272.468 is the correct answer."

"Oh-but-uhh," her instructor sputters then retreats behind protocol. "Explain how you got to that answer."

"The text has the same example on page 687, exactly the same. I wouldn't have recalled it if you didn't use the exact same wording for it." Odi proceeds to detail the proper way to solve the question, concluding with her answer.

Her instructor scowls as she speaks. Hot with indignation, he scolds her, "Well, if you knew all that. You should have answered more promptly. It's ok to waste your own time daydreaming but my class is another matter."

"I answered your question correctly," Odi snaps, her fury bubbling over into her tone.

"See class? This is why the Empire segregates Humans from the… _undesirables_. Everyone has different learning rates and placing them together is only an inconvenience to all. If you knew the answer Mrs. Odi Stone, why did it take so long for you to speak it?"

"It's against the newly amended student code of conduct to interrupt a professor while they're speaking." All at once a gasp rings through the classroom while the teacher's face turns red with fury.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4: Unresolved**

19 BBY, five minutes after the Coruscant comm. center fell.

"Be prepared for anything," Master Katriric briefs his Clones over the pitched whine of the Laat shuttle. "The security call was missed and comms are down, we only have short ranged communications. It may be a technical glitch or sabotage. Secure the building and investigate, then isolate the interference. Our priority is repairing planetary communications."

"Yes sir!"

Jedi Knight Yanda Wellhearth listens to her master while watching the rooftops they pass. After their crash during the second battle for Geonocia, she finds the urge hard to resist.

"What are your thoughts Yanda?" Katriric asks. The Devaronian is taller than her but she can easily look into his eyes. His black horns rise high from his head, a point of pride among his people; although otherwise they look Human. Both wear Jedi attire, brown cloaks over robes.

She spares him only a glance before returning to the nearby rooftops. She hesitantly admits, "I have a bad feeling master. Both the Dark Side and a danger building in the distance seem so much more imminent today. It strengthens with each passing moment."

"Be mindful of the present young Jedi Knight, what do you think of our mission?"

"That's what I referred to."

"I think it's awfully coincidental that at the same time we get reports of the arrival of a large fleet that our comms and sensors go down. There are no such things as coincidences."

"Then why criticize me?"

"If you believe something Yanda, you must speak it, even if you will face criticism. Sometimes I fear we Jedi have become too enamored with our rituals and our position."

The Laat's whine dies down as it slows for a landing while everyone takes their places.

"I'll liftoff to a hundred meters for standby," the pilot calls over engines. Katriric thanks him as they hit the streets. Hundreds of people stare and point, civilians about their day, interrupted by their arrival. The Laat pulls away as they race for the entrance to the central communications tower. People quickly flee before them, opening a path towards the door. Katriric taps the console but a red light flashes and they're denied entry.

Then suddenly it slides open, surprising them. The Clones raise their blasters causing the pair of troopers within to tense. One leans against the wall, clutching his wounded neck. The wounded trooper points at a speeder truck, quickly departing. He rasps, "Separatists."

"Yanda, see what you can do here," Master Katriric orders. "I'll capture the saboteurs."

"Yes master," she replies immediately. They race into the building as her master summons the Laat. Seconds later they reach the turbolift where they rise to the central command floor. As they enter the lift she notices the two Clones had joined her squad. Their toughness never ceases to amaze her, "Medic, check his wound."

Leaning against the wall, he stops the Medic and rasps, "The mission…comes first."

The medic and her troops nod their admiration and she feels the same, "Very well."

The turbolift doors open and instantly they come under a barrage of blaster fire. One of her troopers fall instantly and another takes a blast to his shoulder. She drags him out of the way before she deflects one shot and then another. With each step she closes the distance. A large Aqualish lies prone, blasting with a heavy rifle. A human unleashes a torrent of fire from a pair of pistols. Instead of reflecting them back, she shields her squad. As her troops exit the turbolift they return fire, forcing the Separatists to dodge behind the corner. Then Yanda's comlink flashes, "Yanda! It's a trap! The truck wasn't Separatists!"

A Clone falls next to her. She gasps, realizing her squad is dead, slaughtered by the pair of fake Clone Troopers. As she advanced they struck from behind.

"Drop it Jedi! You're surrounded! I promise we'll stun you but not hurt you otherwise." He circles out of his comrade's line of fire and his comrade crouches outside the lift.

"Never!"

Blaster fire assails her from both sides. She barely holds it off; deflecting from both directions requires all of her skill. At the same time a magnaguard droid sprints at her, engaging her with a pair of maces. They go back and forth attacking and defending. The droid has the speed and skill but lacks the Force. An upward slash tears its faceplate. Danger looms and she ducks. Two stun blasts strike the chest of the droid, harmlessly.

Yanda gasps as its mace strikes her shoulder, electricity flaring through her arm. In spite of his gruesome face wound, the droid is not defeated, merely damaged. She gathers the force and hurls him away. It easily lands on its feet and charges straight back at her.

Suddenly the wounded trooper lunges, seizing her wrist. Unable to move her lightsaber she instinctively jerks her hand back but his punch stuns her. She ducks the next elbow but he twists her arm, exposing the lightsaber. Then he slams his blaster against it, knocking it loose.

She knees him in the ribs and follows with two punches that he easily blocks. Then she hurls the force at him, blasting him against the nearby wall. Desperately she reaches for her lightsaber only to dodge the magnaguard's renewed assault. She launches a spin kick, knocking it back. Another kick drops it to a knee and she punches it in the split faceplate.

A stun blast strikes her back and she stumbles, she dodges a second but a lethal blast burns across her arm. Another stun blast strikes her lower back and another hits her shoulder. Unable to resist, she collapses. Behind her, lying on the ground, the trooper lowers his blaster.

"Hold on Yanda! We're in the elevator!" Her master announces.

The trooper pulls off his helmet, revealing a very plain face. Only his tactical holographic screen makes him stand out.

"You can kill me but my master won't let you get away with it."

"Maybe another day," his stun blast paralyzes her. "Unhur! Toss me an ion grenade!"

The Aqualish hurls the orb through the air. The human catches it before hitting a button on the turbolift. The doors slid open to reveal an empty shaft and he tosses the grenade down it. Then he blasts the console. Instantly the doors zip closed.

Yanda is not unconscious. She's helpless and her body won't respond but her mind functions. She wisely keeps her eyes closed and focuses on healing her body. It isn't the first time she's been hurt, after dozens of battles, and several injuries she's grown used to it. Even with a few minutes, she knows she'll be back in fighting shape.

Through the force she feels them withdrawing down the hallway, "Evac plan bravo!"

She marks their commander, the plain faced Human. Then Katriric's calls, "We're trapped in the lift. His ion grenade fried it; we're climbing up to you, just hold on Yanda!"

Hold on? She thinks, _like hell._ She's back on her feet in seconds, the stun blasts neutralized. She's wobbly at first but able to follow. With each step she grows stronger and soon she's running. Then she hears glass break and she surges forward.

As if her former master can sense it, he calls, "Wait for us Yanda! That's an order!"

The commander reaches for a zip line that runs out the window to the streets below. He smirks before he jumps through. Yanda bounds forward and slices his line. He plunges at first but lands gently, before taking cover behind a speeder.

Infuriated by the ease with which he thwarts her, Yanda jumps out the window and lands a pace away, her lightsaber ignited and ready. The civilians look at the separatists, immediately making the connection. Panic races through them and they flee, creating pandemonium. "Drop your weapons and I'll allow you to face a court instead of my justice."

The commander shakes his head, moving further behind the speeder. "Sorry Jedi."

He presses a button on his wrist and the comm center explodes. A wave hits her like a giant fist, hurling her towards the speeder. She raises her hands but batters against it. At the same time she feels master Katriric die. The horrid loss and shock crushes her. She can't believe he's gone, caught by complete surprise. Decades of her life spent at his side, ended.

Screams of horror and agony fill her ears as civilians cry out. She isn't the only one hurt by the blast and their pain steels her nerve. In spite of her injuries, she rises up.

One of the phony Clone troopers moves out from behind the speeder, where they took cover from the blast. Then she sees the rest of the team, unscathed from where they took cover.

"Was this necessary? These civilians aren't our enemy sir." A Sephi states quietly.

"You forget, we slew her master and the troopers following us too," he replies. "Necessary? Maybe not but certainly expedient; now we can move to our secondary targets."

Yanda takes hold of the speeder, pulling herself to her feet. The phony Clone removes its helmet, revealing itself as a commando droid. It smashes her down. Yanda fights against unconsciousness, battles against her wounds. She gets a hand under her but he kicks it out.

"Enough Boots," the commander stops him before he can hit her again. Then he looks at the Magnaguard. "Good job placing those explosives."

The Magnaguard nods before looking at Yanda. Staring into those robotic eyes, surprisingly, she senses admiration. The droid raises a mace and salutes her with it.

The plain man appraises her, "You're tough kid but I can't have any more interference."

He raises his blaster and the Sephi intervenes, "No sir! Please, she's helpless."

The trooper scowls for a moment before he shoots. The Sephi screams but the blast passes by her and tears through Yanda's hip. She grits her teeth but refuses to cry out and give him the satisfaction. Then he points the blaster at her head and stuns her into unconsciousness.

Yanda's throbbing pain fades into an irritable beeping, constant and unending.

Fourteen years later, 5 years BBY

Lady Scythe opens her eyes to look at the comlink and she snarls, "What?!"

"I'm sorry my lady," a technician whimpers. "General Dunce asks to speak with you."

Her eyes narrow furiously. _Why would that memory surface now?_ She remarks to herself, "There are no coincidences; there is only the force. It was a vision."

"My lady?"

"Put him on!" She snaps.

A pudgy man appears before her; even tinted in holograph blue he's sweaty, fat, and insolent. Her gaze wipes the arrogance from his face, "Lady Scythe, you're to report to Lianna."

"You presume to command me?" She hisses.

His jowls wobble as he answers, "No. No. No my lady, I am _relaying_ the orders given to me by the Emperor. There are rumors of a Jedi, guiding the rebellion in Port Harton."

She received the same orders but dislikes his tone, "My ship will arrive tomorrow."

"Excellent my lady," he nods excitedly. "And may I say, I am honored to work with-"

With a wave she shuts off the communication, returning to her thoughts. _Why now?_ Fourteen years and she's rarely thought of it. It was her first true defeat, the death of her first master, and her first steps on this path. _This is important, it means something_. She moves to the communication console and hits a button, "Increase to maximum speed commander. I want to be at Lianna as soon as possible."


	5. Part 5

**Part 5: Institutionalized**

"It's against the newly amended student code of conduct to interrupt a professor while they're speaking."

Her instructor seethes, "Th-there-there's a good reason for that!"

Appalled by her own words, Odi keeps her face neutral to avoid making it worse.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but-but you'd best control yourself or you'll regret it!" He fumes before moving on. Odi believes him; a complaint could derail her education.

The bell rings and Odi escapes into the hallways only to be confronted by other students. She freezes when a big Human blocks her path and declares, "That was great!"

"How'd you get the answer so fast? Did you really remember the page number?" Another demands excitedly. Then a third student asks, "You tutor Vonn right? Can you tutor me too?"

The big Human in front of her declares, "My house will pay you well if you tutor me, my brother is failing basic quantum physics too. We need a tutor…it's kind of an embarrassment."

"Mine will pay too," another student insists. "We're the Calsimz of Sky City, vassals of House Santhe. I assure you we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"I asked first!" The big man shakes his fist at the other noble. Then he looks at her and lowers his voice. "We'd appreciate your assistance in this matter…and your discretion."

Relieved that they didn't mean her harm but shocked by their admissions, she blurts out, "I have to go to class!"

Faster than they can react she darts through a gap and flees to her study period. Just inside the door, she leans against the wall, trying to make sense of it all. There she reflects, _Most of them never spoke to me in four years, now they're fighting over me!_

"Odi? Are you ok? Was someone bothering you?"

Her heart stops. In his usual spot Vonn Heinrick studies her, his beautiful face is full of concern. He's a pale skinned Human with wild blond hair swept back. He's huge, powerfully muscled and much taller than her and the rest of the school. She can barely swallow, struggling to answer, as his piercing blue eyes mesmerizer her. He doesn't have a round face so common on Lianna but a square jaw, high cheekbones, and chiseled features. Suddenly her heart is racing.

"No!" She squeaks when she finally gets a hold of herself. "No, no I'm fine. I just, uhh,"

"Is it true?" Millie startles her by rushing in, "Did you rebuke your instructor?"

"No. I don't know," Odi falls into her seat next to Vonn. Even sitting he's taller than her standing. When she sits next to him, he towers over her. "…maybe…?"

"What happened?" Vonn asks and Millie goes into details on Odi's exploits. Odi is quick to correct any exaggerations but Vonn is impressed regardless, "Wow, good for you Odi. It's about time for you to stick up for yourself."

"Umm thanks? I really didn't want to but he was so mean. Then he became angry when I answered the question correctly." She deflates, "He brought up the Valedictorian too."

"Awww," Millie hugs her. "It's their fault they don't want to admit how smart you are."

"Speaking of which, are you sure we shouldn't cram a little more studying in?"

"No." Odi answers firmly, "You have it Vonn, no more second guessing yourself. You have nothing to worry about on your entrance exam tonight."

"You're right. My parents just can't afford tuition so I don't want to screw this up."

"Now back to you," Millie playfully smacks Odi' shoulder. "What's happening to you? You've been so weird today. Seriously, what's up?"

Odi hesitates, knowing she shouldn't say anything. She bites her lip; she can't answer with the whole truth. She can't talk about the darkness below but maybe, "My dad told me something…something I never knew. It's a secret but I never guessed after all these years."

"What?" Millie presses.

"I can't say," Odi's eyes bulge. "It's a secret. Not a bad one! It's just he keeps so much to himself; he bears it without a word. I know things bother him but he never complains. He thinks it protects Marsala and me but…oh I don't know. Am I being weird?"

"No, not really," Millie shrugs. "Your dad is definitely weird though."

"What sort of weird?" Byran and Vulles ask as they come to sit behind the trio.

"Oh uh," Millie blushes with a look at them. The pair could be brothers, perfect examples of Lianna nobility. Lean and stark with short, perfectly trimmed brown hair and clean shaven faces. Their image is immaculate; both expected and demanded by their families and their fellow lords. That's where their similarity begins and ends.

Byran wears somber brown colors and a proper noble's coat with straight lines and silver buttons up the center. Vulles wears black with a white shirt and a shimmering red cape. While Byran's face is open and interested, Vulles can barely conceal his contempt for his surroundings. Byran wears his sash of nobility diagonally from his right shoulder to left hip, where his sword is sheathed. The sash is both a mark of house pride and a warning to anyone seeking to accost him. Vulles wears his wrapped around his waist with a tail dangling on his right side. He forgoes his sword, scoffing at the anachronism.

"Odi-um she-," Millie stammers, in complete contrast to her earlier boldness. Her skin flushes red when both the young lords look at her.

"Spit it out," Vulles orders coldly. Odi covers for her by explaining with as few details as possible. Then Vulles determines, "Well, it's settled then. Odi is coming tonight."

Millie suddenly finds her voice and shakes her head, "It's too dangerous."

"She's the smartest girl of our class," Byran agrees. "Vonn isn't the only one she tutors. I'd never have passed basic quantum physics without her. We need her."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Odi asks.

"That's what I want to know," Vonn adds with a look from one of the gentleman to another. "Wait, you don't mean that stupid meeting, do you? Absolutely not."

"Odi doesn't come from one of the noble houses," Millie insists. "It isn't safe for her."

Vulles' gaze takes Odi in, capturing her with the weight of his eyes. His voice deepens and he speaks with absolute self-assurance. "There's a meeting tonight among the academies and the universities. A lot of people from all over the capital are coming together to talk about our rights and freedom. I want you there."

"You mean sedition," Vonn scowls. "Are you stupid? Your title got you out of that DUI but the Empire will crush you, just because."

"My title?!" Vulles snarls and jumps to his feet. Without hesitation Vonn stands up, still taller than the young lord, even though the row behind them is a step higher. "You're nothing more than a shaved Wookie. You're a brute our smashball team elevated. Don't forget your place!"

Byran steps between them instantly, noting that the whole classroom is watching, "Stop. You're drawing too much attention and this isn't about us. This is about our people's rights. With each passing year the Empire is squeezing us harder, soon we won't be able to breathe without breaking Imperial law. We need to work together, all of us, all of Lianna. If we speak in one voice, as one people, the Empire will find it too costly and too much effort to bother us."

"That sounds good but it's just not true," Odi replies quietly. Instantly everyone turns to her. For once the attention doesn't bother her. "I know you mean well Byran but you're wrong. Safe here in this classroom, you can't imagine what they're capable of. Your houses, this planet, this sector is nothing if it resists. They'll enslave us all without a second thought, either as an example to everyone else. Or they'll do it to enrich some governor or moff."

Her words give them pause, shocked by her complete certainty and the sheer gravity of the threat. After a moment of silence, Millie recalls, "Wait, wasn't your father was a Separatist?"

"Yes and he went to prison over it, _for three years_ ," Odi emphasizes. "After the Emperor declared amnesty for Separatists that surrender. He surrendered and they locked him up and tortured him."

"Then it's settled," Byran decides. "We need you all the more and your father if you can convince him to come."

"What?" Odi, Millie, and Vonn say at the same time. Vulles scowls, "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not," Byran steps down to speak face to face with her. "Your father is a veteran; he knows what we'll face and how to avoid it. No one wants violence but a wise man prepares for the worst. Even a few veterans like your father could radically change our ability to accomplish our goals without conflict. I can shoot a blaster and wield my sword but that's dueling. Warfare is a completely different beast, of which I have no experience. We need him."

"This isn't an uprising," Vulles scowls.

Byran nods to him then looks into Odi's eyes, "No. It's not. I hope, no, I pray it doesn't come to that. That's why we need brilliant women like you and Millie. We need a third option besides submission and sedition; we need a radical solution to a complex equation."

"You can count me out," Vonn declares.

"No one invited you," Vulles snaps.

Vonn ignores him and turns to Odi, "I have a double shift. I'm leaving for work before lunch and I have another security shift tonight at Sienar tower. That's where I'm taking my test."

"I don't know," Silently Odi struggles with the offer. She looks at Vonn who shakes his head and then to Byran and Millie.

"I'd feel better if you were there," Millie whispers wretchedly.

"I'm driving, we'll plan on leaving at 2000 hours," Byran gets a nod from each. Then suddenly his attention is drawn towards the entrance. "It's your choice Odi…what the-?"

"The head instructor," someone whispers.

"What's he doing here?" Another student asks.

A tall and balding man searches the classroom with a stern look. As soon as he sees Odi, he marches straight up to her. Behind him trails Valles Santhe, sister of Vulles, and daughter of the most powerful family on Lianna. Something is off though, in addition to her black dress and noble sash, she wears a hood. It's raised to cover all save her face.

"Mrs. Odi Stone, come with me to the office."

"What?" Odi glances from the instructor to Valles. "Why?"

"You know what you did!" Valles shrieks. "You did this you filthy alien!"

Lady Valles draws back her hood, revealing harlequin green hair gleaming in the light. It shimmers and twinkles in waves and shades of green. Shocked silence follows.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6: Obligated**

-Battle of Coruscant

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Unhur: Aqualish tech and heavy weapons expert

Mala: Sephi infiltrator Boots: Commando Droid

-Sienar Tower

Sync: Clone Sanitation Engineer of Sienar Tower

Vonn Heinrick: High School student/ Sienar Tech Security Guard

Mawhak: Weequay Technician BK: BLX reinforced labor droid

Henry sits in the parking lot outside the Sienar Tower for ten minutes. He's quite early. He could be elsewhere; he wants to be elsewhere but the job is here.

"These people aren't our enemy sir," Mala told him all those years ago.

Henry strokes his beard and leans back in his landspeeder.

19 BBY, the Battle of Coruscant

"We're receiving unconfirmed reports of a space battle over Coruscant," a handsome public broadcaster announces. A blue holographic image displays his face and upper body for the masses, alongside the streets. "Widespread communication is malfunctioning so I'd like to remind everyone to stay calm. For right now this could merely be rumors. Authorities are asking people to stay inside or remain at work until the issue is resolved-wha-what is that?!"

"Unhur, where are you on that speeder?" Henry asks, while he searches for threats.

In answer the speeder hums to life and rises off the road, the Aqualish gives him the thumbs up. Everyone is quick to climb inside except Mala and Boots, "Sir."

Henry looks at the droid, who points. The sky darkens as a black cloud spreads like spilt ink from horizon to horizon. Henry clicks his tactical readout, the holographic imager zooming in on the cloud to reveal millions of vulture droids. Mixed among the Starfighters are thousands of MTTs and troop carriers. In seconds, Trade Federation battleships break orbit, the immense grey spheres descend alongside the troops. Sporadic anti-aircraft fire results in devastating counterattacks. Vultures break formation and pummel ground targets and military structures.

The broadcaster stares, too horrified to respond. The people gap at the unprecedented disaster. Once one person flees, herd mentality takes over, and the rest stampede in all directions. Anyone too slow or small to escape is trampled by the masses.

"Now they'll see how we felt on Geonocia," Henry growls with a smile. "Let's go."

"Sir…," Mala prompts. The Sephi's pale face awaits his response to her earlier statement, determined that the conversation isn't over. She faces war on her home planet and Henry realizes she isn't prepared for it.

"No, they aren't but we're here to win. If they stay out of the way, they're safe from us but I want to make this clear. I will not put any of you at risk for their sake. You need to steel yourself Mala. You've seen war. It's going to get a lot worse."

"Yes sir," she answers uncertainly.

"It's your choice Mala, are you ok with this? I won't force you to come with us."

She swallows and looks at each of them before she nods with certainty, "Yes sir!"

She hops into the speeder and Henry climbs in behind her, pausing only to glance at the wounded Jedi lying on the ground.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Henry jumps in his seat, arms flailing in surprise. Startled by his return to the present he discovers a greying clone next to his landspeeder.

"Sorry Henry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Sync," Henry takes a deep breath. "It's my fault for daydreaming."

"I'd thought you'd fallen asleep," the clone is thin with intelligent brown eyes. He's clean shaven and even with thinning hair he has a perfect flattop, "How are you?"

Henry gives him a look.

"That's what I figured," he replies as Henry climbs out of his landspeeder.

Sync holds up a flask, "A little single-malt courage?"

"Hell yes," Henry takes the flask and gulps back the whiskey. It burns all the way down his throat and into his stomach. "Thanks. Let's get our gear and see who they sent us."

They put on blue sanitation jumpsuits, waterproof and rip resistant. Then they switch on a reinforced labor droid, "Good afternoon sirs."

"Full diagnostic BK," Henry orders. Humanoid in shape with golden plating, the droid is upgraded with bulging forearms full of tools. On his shoulders are large yellow caution lights paired with spotlights. The BLX labor droid is augmented with heavier plates and larger actuators for lifting and handling sheet metal. "We're heading into the deep tunnels and can't afford for you to break down."

"Yes sir," BK's blue eyes flicker red, green, and yellow for a moment before they return to standard blue. "All systems are fully functional; welder and fire extinguisher are at full capacity. Power is at maximum. Two medkits are in my chest compartment for emergency."

"That's what I want to hear," a knock at the door to their sanitation and engineering area draws their attention. "Come in."

An immensely large human in a Sienar security uniform and a Weequay female enter their shop. Henry and Sync look them over, "Are you two all that's coming?"

They look at each other and the Human answers, "Yes."

"Where's your blast vest and helmet? Where's your blaster?"

He blinks, "I didn't think we needed it. It's only a few homeless right?"

Henry and Sync share a look before the Clone turns to the Weequay, "Where's chief engineer Skenlee?"

"Sick," she replies with a raspy voice, common among her species.

"Bastard," Sync snarls. "We could have used someone that can see in the dark,"

"What are your names?" Henry asks.

"Vonn Heinrick," the Human replies and Henry realizes he's younger than he looks.

"My people do not have names like yours," the Weequay begins. Her skin is leathery, hairless, and brown, wrinkled to adapt to the desert planet they're from. She's wearing an orange engineering jumpsuit with a tool belt and reflective bands to increase visibility. "People call me Mawhak, it means mender in my language."

"Mender, that's the first piece of good news I got all day. I'm Henry and this is Sync. Vonn, I hope you don't need it but I want you to suit up in your gear."

The young man winces, "It's in the tower armory."

"That's what I expected. Mawhak come with us. I'm going to explain what we'll be facing down there on the way."

"Wait, Vonn Heinrick?" Sync takes a closer look at the man. "You took your team to the championships last year. The offense collapsed before the second quarter!"

He grins, "I can't take all the credit; I had a great team."  
Both Henry and the Weequay look from Vonn to Sync with indifference.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't see it? He hit the opposing team's captain so hard the guy spent a day in a bacta tank!" Sync looks from one to another. "Really? Really!? Fine…"

"I kinda felt bad about that, he's a nice guy," Vonn reflects.

"Come on you two. Let's get that gear. Sync prep anything else you think we'll need. Don't forget pry bars, a plasma torch for me, and some water proof boots for them."

"How about some battle droids?" Sync jokes.

"B1s would get stuck but a crab droid? Hell yeah, I'd love to have one right now," Henry says on the way out. He leads them to his landspeeder. Henry collects his thoughts and begins his brief. "Lianna and the capital go back thousands of years. That means there are thousands of years of buildings going up and coming down. There includes foundations and substructures."

"What's this have to do with the deep tunnels?" Mawhak asks.

"I'm getting to that," Henry assures her as they pull up in front of the tower. "Just because they collapsed the structure doesn't mean they filled in the basements and subbasements. That also means there are thousands of years of sewers and electrical conduit. Some of those ancient lines are still in use. That leaves thousands of years of tunnels, basements, and subways abandoned down there. Just because most citizens have forgotten, doesn't mean they're empty."

He parks directly in front of the service entrance, in spite of the sign that declares "NO PARKING". Henry pulls a permit from under his seat that counters, "Sanitation Engineer" and puts it on his dash. They climb out and Henry gestures for Vonn to take the lead.

"He said homeless," Mawhak waves at Vonn. "Are there criminals too?"

"Correct," Henry follows Vonn to his supply room and armory. A fat Human that can barely pull himself away from a Holonet drama motions irritably. Vonn signs in and marks the equipment he needs. The fat attendant groans with annoyance and wobbles around the armory gathering it. Once he receives it, Vonn wastes no time equipping it. "There's a lot worse than just criminals down there. There's corrupted droids, outlawed aliens, spice junkies, dealers, and all sorts of smugglers. There are tribes and alien settlements down there that are nocturnal or wish to escape the surface world and the Empire. Most of them leave us alone; they don't want the Empire's attention, or Santhe Security to send in an eviction squad."

"They'd just throw them out?" Vonn breaks his silence. "Where would they go?"

"Legally they own everything beneath the tower down to the core of Lianna. It hasn't happened in a decade but the last eviction was reinforced with Stormtroopers. The gangs and locals fought back and lost. The survivors went to slave camps or Imperial detention centers."

Vonn frowns as they return to the landspeeder and drive back, "They aren't our biggest concern. Lianna has flights throughout the Outer Rim; as a result we have imported such wonderful species as Womprats from Tantooine, Dianoga from who knows where, and Bog Stalkers from Taris. That's the real danger; they ferociously protect their territories."

Henry pulls the landspeeder back into his parking spot and gets out. He studies them and pauses on Vonn, "You ok? I won't make you go down there if you don't want to."

Vonn hesitates, "It's not that, I have my University entrance exam tonight."

"I understand but I need you to focus on the here and now. These tunnels are lethal."

Vonn nods and apologies, then Mawhak asks, "Why not send a droid?"

"We did. We lost contact with it just after it reached the conduit we're repairing. This isn't just for Sienar Tower; this conduit is a junction for this region of the capital. If we don't get it fixed there's going to be a lot of people in the dark tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

Sync waits just outside of the shop with BK; the droid carries several heavy boots and the tools. "Are they ready?"

"We'll find out. Put the boots on over your shoes; you don't want to know what you'll be walking through." A bit shocked both Mawhak and Vonn pull the boots on while Henry puts the plasma torch on his belt. "Grab a pry bar too, if things go bad, you'll need it."

Sync leads them to a large manhole cover and punches a code into the console. Instantly it rises into a turbolift. The five of them get on with BK last, and then it descends rapidly.

"H-how many times h-have you done this?" Mawhak stutters with nervousness.

"This will be my third," Henry replies quietly as he stares at the ground.

"Second for me," Sync replies then looks at Henry. "You ok?"

"No but we have a job to do."

Sync cautiously inquires, "How many times did you do this during the war?"

"More than I want to remember."

"You served in the Clone Wars?" Vonn asks, suddenly curious.

"Which side?" Mawhak asks, desperate to take her mind off the job.

"Does it matter? We all lost," Henry replies darkly.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7: Obligation**

-Battle of Coruscant: 19 BBY, fourteen years ago

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Unhur: Aqualish tech and heavy weapons expert

Mala: Sephi infiltrator/Slicer Orromia: Human Scoundrel

Boots: Commando Droid Conqueror: Magnaguard droid

-Sienar Tower: 5 BBY, current date

Salvo: Clone Sanitation Engineer of Sienar Tower

Vonn Heinrick: High School student/ Sienar Tech Security Guard

Mawhak: Weequay Technician BK: BLX reinforced labor droid

Vulture droids clog the skies, obliterating the token resistance that rises in defense of Coruscant. Speeders fall like raindrops. Flying droids hop from rooftop to rooftop but the majority of the invasion force is still landing. Battle droids pour off transports while packs of destroyers roll through the streets. Henry observes it quietly, "How far away is the battery?"

"UHHuurr Humm," Unhur replies.

"This is close enough; let's move the rest of the way on foot."

"Walking?" Orromia complains. "What are we B1s?"

"If we pull up to a planetary battery in a speeder," Henry explains. "We're guaranteed to get blasted, either by the garrison or the guards."

They disembark from the stolen speeder, walking along the road as destruction reigns around them. They travel in a staggered column, keeping an eye on the ground and the buildings looming overhead. They creep along the streets with Boots in the lead, when suddenly the droid raises a fist. Everyone tenses as they freeze, "Mercenaries sir."

Henry motions for his troops to take a knee before he moves forward to join the Commando droid. The mercs are crude. They blast anything that moves, military or civilian. At first Henry believes Boots categorized them incorrectly but their gear is too powerful for street thugs. He motions to conqueror before he makes a gesture to his unit, as if he is carrying a large pipe with both hands. They respond with a thumbs up. Conqueror and Henry slink away, taking cover in a doorway before he calls out. "Hold your fire, friendlies!"

Instantly they spin and fire wildly. He repeats himself twice more before they stop.

"Come out!" Henry puts his carbine on his belt and raises his hands before he edges out. Conqueror remains a step behind him. The Mercenaries are a pair of Trandoshans, two Geonosian spearmen, and a junk droid made of spare parts. After they get a good look at him he lowers his hands, causing them to tense, "I'm commander Stone. What are your current orders?"

"Ssseek enemiesss and kill them," the largest reptile declares.

Henry waits for more but they don't continue, or lower then weapons, "My next target is a planetary battery. I'll need your assistance with the Clone garrison that protects it."

"Heh," the Trandoshan scoffs and the Geos cross their arms. "We don't serve you."

Henry scowls, "Our target takes priority over…whatever it is you think you're accomplishing here. You will accompany us and follow orders."

"There'sss five of usss against the two of you." The Trandoshan leader is a good head and shoulders taller than him, seemingly larger when he closes the distance, and pokes Henry in the chest, "Why should we follow your ordersss?"

Henry grabs his hand and twists before kicking his feet out from under him. In a heartbeat the reptile hits the ground as Henry draws his carbine and presses it against the Trandoshan's forehead. Conqueror steps in between the mercs and Henry, blocking any possible shots. Then the rest of the unit reveals themselves, encircling them.

"You'll follow orders because I outrank you and I am an officer of the Confederacy of Independent Systems," Henry raises his voice so all of the mercenaries can hear him. "In addition, where do you think you'll find better loot? Here with the trinkets off of civilian corpses or in a Clone garrison, guaranteed to have a fully stocked armory?"

At first the Trandoshan's lips peel back into a snarl. Henry's tone and threat coupled with the potential for loot forces him to reconsider. Resentfully he nods. Still holding his hand, Henry pulls him back to his feet. The Trandoshan looks at his comrades, "Fall in."

The planetary battery is a massive tower, mounted by a ball joint and cannon. Next to it is a squat garrison, the Clone's standard, square and dark grey. There's a paved path between the two of them with heavy blast doors protecting both. There's another blast door on the opposite side of both too. They study the two buildings from a structure aligned between them.

"Too many blasters," the merc leader declares.

"Only if we intended a frontal assault," Henry replies as he points at the swarm of Vultures overhead. They blast and bomb the structure but a shield protects both completely. A withering stream of blaster fire drives them back. "They're distracted by the invasion. Boots, do you think you could slice that blast door without raising the alarm?"

The commando droid shrugs and points at Mala, she nods, "I can do it."

"Do any of you have heavy weapons training?" Henry asks the mercenaries.

A Geonosian raises his hand, Henry points at each as he speaks, "You, Boots, Mala, Orromia, and I will get the blast door on the far side. Then we'll move through the garrison and call for help if the alarm hasn't been raised. Once they're in the open, ambush them. If they follow standard procedure they'll drop to the ground and return fire or charge you. Remember, stay for a minute at most. If they turn those cannons on this building it'll collapse in seconds. When the Clones break, rush the blast door, Unhur will get it open. Any questions?" No one asks so Henry passes Unhur his Clone helmet, "Maybe it'll confuse them on the run over."

The Aqualish laughs as he sets up his heavy blaster rifle at a window. Henry and his squad move through another building before coming around to the far side of the battery. Then he sends Boots and Mala to the blast door. Time slows as the pair skulk their way across the open ground towards the door. Mala slices the console, hacking through the password. Then it opens at a crawl. Henry and his team sprint across the opening and into the door. Once inside technicians flee and security guards fall before them. The panic and surprise is complete, they make it to the next blast door without raising the alarm. Then Henry points at Boots. In a perfectly mimicked Clone voice, Boots calls, "All troops converge on planetary battery, infiltrators have taken control. I don't know how long I can hold-"

Boots fires off a single shot of his blaster and shuts off the communication. Instantly, another Clone refutes it, "Separatists have not taken this battery!"

"This is garrison 44575; we're sending a platoon to you as per regulations."

The commander sighs, "Fine."

A few moments pass before the blast doors open and the Clones race into the open. Henry lies prone in front of the door and his troops follow his lead. Half way across Unhur and the mercenaries riddle them with blaster fire. They strike several but the Clones react instantly, dropping to the ground, as the path lacks any sort of cover. Orromia waits until they're returning fire and focused on the second unit before she opens the battery door.

The garrison turns its cannons on the building. As the blast doors open, a Clone notices them only to get shot by Boots. More of them turn to fight but they're caught in the open. Their commander calls a retreat back to the garrison. Several are shot in the back, before the mercenaries appear, shooting the rest and racing in through the open door.

"Thank you sir," Mala says as they reload their blasters. Orromia closes the blast door and smiles at Mala. "Thank you for stopping them from hurting any more civilians."

Henry nods, "Let's get control of this battery and turn it on the Republic dogs."

"Yes sir!" They respond enthusiastically, filling Henry with pride.

Present day, "I never knew this many people lived down here. This isn't right. People shouldn't have to live like this." Vonn grumbles with revulsion.

The tunnels are teaming with life, aliens of all species and even Humans live in the dimly lit undercity. Junk droids mingle with vendors selling scrap metal and worn-out equipment. Aliens sell questionable meals from strange meat hanging on racks. Gangs move through the crowds along with mercenaries and tribesmen. Henry's band of Sienar personnel occasionally causes a squeak or yell but nothing more. Most of the denizens look on but say nothing.

"What's that smell?" Vonn covers his nose.

"Deep fried womprat," Salvo smirks.

"They eat that?" He gasps.

"What? You think they have a bantha herd down here?" Salvo laughs.

"It isn't bad." Henry adds with a hint of humor. He notices their looks, "Seriously."

"Nothing tastes bad when it's deep fried," Salvo laughs. "There's the last turbolift."

They reach another lift but this one is guarded by a band of tribal Humans and Aliens, "You don't want to go down there. The beasts are riled up, worse than usual. They're rabid."

A massive Gamorrean with a vibroax squeaks and squeals at the guards, "I know we don't want to piss off Sienar but if they go, they're gonna die. It's the same one way or another!"

"Yughuck?" The Gamorrean looks at Henry. He squints before throwing his arms around Henry for a hug. "Ahh! You're going to break me! It's good to see you too."

"Who's this?" Salvo asks.

"This was the scout we used on my first run down here," Henry answers.

"Whee-whaa-wee," Yughuck motions to Henry.

"We dragged each other out of that hell," Henry corrects him. "I'd never have survived without you. Are you still working as a scout? We need to get down there. A primary junction is malfunctioning. It'll last a day more at most without repairs."

"Whaa-wheee-whoo-whee," the Gamorrean flexes his muscles.

"You're a warlord now? That's great!" Henry punches him in the shoulder. "Will you help us? We have to go down there and I'd feel better with your help." Yughuck rubs his thumb and forefingers together. "Yes, I will pay you."

Yughuck chuckles before he chases the tribesmen away from the lift. This lift hasn't seen steady maintenance or cleaning. Mud cakes the floor and rust cracks and creates holes in the shell. A pungent stench fills the lift before the doors are completely open and they take it down to the deep tunnels. Filth covers everything and the sewer they exit into is still in use. As much muck as mud and water mix in the central channel but the walkways aren't much cleaner.

"Mawhak and Yughuck on the left, Salvo and Vonn on the right, BK and I will trudge down the center." Henry checks his wrist computer for the location. "It isn't too much further. BK start recording and get those spotlights working. The womprats down here are frightened of bright light. Everyone keep an eye out for the repair droid. Remember, noise carries down here."

The very air is stifling, humid in addition to the rancid smell. Womprats hiss and snarl but flee from BK's lights. Vonn is able to resist for a few minutes but eventually he vomits.

"I'm sorry," he gags.

"Nothing to be ashamed of kid," Salvo admits. "I did the same thing my first run."

"Whee-wha-wee," Yughuck tells Henry.

"What did he say?" Mawhak whispers, on the edge of panic.

"He says BK is taking all the fun out of it with his lights," Henry responds quietly as they continue. "If I lose the credits by hiring you Yughuck, it's still a bargain my friend."

The Gamorrean smiles as they turn a corner and stare into inky blackness. Even BK's spotlights seem to fade before it. Their breath catches as they seek…anything in the impenetrable darkness. Henry clicks his tactical readout and it switches from blue to green lowlight vision.

"Do you see anything?" Salvo asks faintly.

"Yes, all the lights are broken and something has tunneled through the ceiling and walls. I don't see anything else though. The console is busted too, luckily BK can plug into it. I think-yes there. I see the droid, or parts of it, anyway."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Vonn declares in a hushed whisper. "There's something down there; I can feel it."

His words put their fears in the forefront and everyone becomes anxious. Even Yughuck, who lives in the tunnels, grows edgy and hesitant. Henry steels himself, "We still have to go."

He steps forward and then takes another with BK beside him. BK's lights reluctantly drive back the darkness up to the junction. It hums pathetically like a wounded animal. Punctures and scrapes cover the machinery but most of it only damaged the casing.

Henry motions to Mawhak and BK before pointing at the junction. Then he points at Vonn, Salvo, and Yughuck and indicates they should watch the tunnel. They all nod and Mawhak immediately begins working. BK plugs into the system and gives a diagnostic, "System shutdown to minimum power as a result of overheating."

The silence is threatening, oppressive, and squashes any interest in talking. Henry assists her in removing the casing and soon they have the servo-motors exposed. Mawhak explains, "The cooling fans are busted, without them it overheated."

"They fans don't need replacement, just the motors," BK replaces and repairs them efficiently alongside her. "They're ready for testing before we reset."

Henry gives the thumbs up. BK cranks the motors, spinning the fans and moving the air around them. The noise carries and echoes down the tunnel before it's joined by buzzing.

"You hear that?" Salvo calls over the noise. "It sounds like-watch out!"

Meter long insects pour out of the walls and ceiling, winged bugs that fly the instant they're free to do so. Reacting to his yell, one lunges at Salvo, impaling him with a stinger. Screaming in pain, he falls to the ground. Yughuck hacks the bug in half and then two more but the sheer number divides them. Vonn draws his pistol and blasts one that bumps Mawhak. She cries out as she falls in the muck. Another bug rams him, knocking his blaster away. Vonn clubs it with his pry bar and then wrestles with another. He tears his pry bar free and smashes wildly. Driven back, Yughuck and Vonn are surrounded, standing protectively over Salvo.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

-Battle of Coruscant: 19 BBY, fourteen years ago

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Unhur: Aqualish tech and heavy weapons expert

Mala: Sephi infiltrator/Slicer Orromia: Human Scoundrel

Boots: Commando Droid Conqueror: Magnaguard droid

In a perfect lockstep march, Separatist droids occupy the streets of Coruscant. The 'tromp tromp, tromp tromp' of their metallic feet is deafening. Henry spots a battle scarred B1 leading a company, "Command override 1151C! You're to occupy this building with your company. You too super battle droid platoon. Integrate your command among the B1 company!"

"Roger roger," they respond after checking his code. Flawlessly the droids peel off of the legions. Henry turns back to the building when something tackles him, driving him to the ground. The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting and striking flesh startles him. The droids call out in monotone, "Jedi!"

A barrage of blaster fire erupts from around him even as he struggles against the weight. Then he gets a hold of a spindly arm and pulls, dragging it off of him. Black eyes stare at him, utterly lifeless Geonocian eyes. The two Jedi slice and cut their way through battle droids. Henry grabs the Geo's sonic blaster and fires, forcing them to dodge, unable to block it.

Suddenly the Trandoshan leader is there, blasting away at the Jedi. Conqueror seizes Henry's shoulders and drags him to his feet. He seizes stun grenades off Conqueror's belt and passes one to the reptile and Conqueror. Then all three of them throw a grenade. The elder Jedi knocks one away with the force, another goes wide but the third lands between the Jedi. Blue light flashes, harmless to droids, but crippling to living beings like the padawan. His master screams when then blasters overpower his apprentice. He struggles to defend the corpse. He lasts only a moment longer before he's obliterated. Instantly the droids reform and continue marching.

Henry turns his attention to the Geonocian mercenary, noting the mortal wound on his back. Henry stares for a long moment, feeling cold and hollow, in disbelief at the Geo's sacrifice. The Trandoshan mercenary watches him and Henry says, "He saved my life."

"He wasss a good sssoldier."

"I'm putting you in charge, I have to contact command and move to my next objective."

The Trandoshan considers it, "Two hoursss ago I led only five troopersss."

"Now you'll command a full company, can you do it?"

"Yesss sssir!"

Sluggish emotions struggle against the hollowness he feels and Henry wonders if he's in shock. He ascends to the command floor of the battery and heads into an empty room. He looks at his wrist communicator for a moment before he pauses, checking to see if he closed the door behind him. Then he feels…nothing. He'd never come that close to death before. He never saw the Jedi coming. _I should be dead_.

He steels himself, swallowing it and clearing his mind. A blue image flickers into the shape of a sitting Neimoidian above his wrist communicator, "Commander Stone."

"Captain Tuuk, Alpha and beta targets neutralized, I've adjusted orders and captured the planetary battery. As we speak it's preparing to fire. I've also elevated a Trandoshan mercenary into command; he's going to take charge here while I move onto the next target."

"Well done," the Neimoidian emphases the vowels in his dialect of Basic. "I have even better news. We've captured the Supreme chancellor."

"That's excellent sir; I can't wait to tell the troops."

"General Grievous' plan is preforming flawlessly."

"For once," Henry mutters under his breath. "Is there anything else sir?"

"Your next objective has already been taken," Captain Mar Tuuk commands. "The Jedi and Clones have retreated to a parameter encircling the Jedi Temple and the Senate. You're to hunt down stragglers and secure the ground we've taken. I'm giving you regional command."

"Yes sir," Henry is stunned. "Who am I coordinating with? Which general has senior command over the invasion?"

Captain Tuuk looks away and frowns, "High command…has yet to leave the cruisers."

Henry simmers. His irritation overpowers the emotional disinterest he's felt. He laughs harshly, "Of course, there are Jedi fighting down here. Why would they put themselves at risk?"

"Quite," Captain Tuuk responds.

"Have all the officers report into me in an hour, and we'll coordinate our efforts."

"One more thing, the Coruscant fleet was destroyed but reinforcements have arrived. They are not enough to defeat us but there's several Jedi. Two have boarded Grievous' ship."

Henry cringes, perhaps it's his recent brush with death but he mentions it, "You should send reinforcements sir."

"Why? You don't believe Lord Dooku and General Grievous can handle it?"

No, "I…I think they'll appreciate the reinforcements."

"Are you sure you're not letting your animosity for command affect your judgement?"

"I watched their courage fail on Geonocia. When pressed, Dooku and Grievous run. We're this close to victory, the last thing we need is for them to screw it up, again."

Captain Tuuk chuckles softly, "Be careful Henry. Many would see your words as treasonous and Dooku does not like critics. I'll follow your advice though."

"Thank you sir," the holographic image flickers out and suddenly he realizes he's still holding the sonic blaster. He studies the cylindrical weapon before he puts it on his belt. Tension rises within him; tightness in his chest that makes it hard to breathe. He doesn't know what's causing it or how to stop it. Instead he forces his body to breathe until it goes away. He takes a moment to center his thoughts and make sure he's presentable. Then Henry steps out of the room. Growing quiet the instant he exits, both his unit and the mercenaries wait on him,

He smiles at each and then he roars, "We've taken the supreme chancellor!"

The cheering shakes the floors as it spreads through the building and out into the streets.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

Deep Tunnels beneath Sienar Tower: 5 BBY, current date

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Salvo: Clone Sanitation Engineer of Sienar Tower

Vonn Heinrick: High School student/ Sienar Tech Security Guard

Mawhak: Weequay Technician BK: BLX reinforced labor droid

Yughuck: Gamorrean Warlord/Deep Tunnels escort

A bug lunges at Henry; he sidesteps and severs its stinger with his plasma torch. Then he stabs it. Henry knows his team is in a bad spot, divided by the insects still pouring in from the walls and ceiling. Mawhak climbs out of the sludge and grabs Vonn's blaster, caked in filth. She stumbles back a step and points it at the insects.

He seizes her hand and forces it down, "Don't! If you miss you'll hit Vonn or Yughuck."

She stares in disbelief and screams, "What else can we do?!"

Henry looks from her to BK, standing idle, waiting for instruction. Then he looks at the swarm of bugs and his comrades. Stung and slashed, Yughuck bleeds from a dozen places as he cleaves through the bugs. Scratched, slashed, and pierced, the Gamorrean refuses to go down. With each ax swing the pile of insect carnage grows at his feet.

Vonn surprises Henry. The boy is a wall standing over Salvo. Holding the pry bar in both hands, he crushes one bug after another, and doesn't give an inch. The bugs try to overrun him but each time he emerges unscathed.

"BK, I need you to march straight into the swarm, swinging your bars at them."

"Yes sir. I'm required to inform you that your orders may void my warranty, as combat with indigenous insects is not consistent with my operational guidelines."

"I'm sorry but you're our only chance," Henry explains. "I need you to use your fire extinguisher and construction lights to distract them. Walk straight down the center."

"Of course sir, I'm programmed to protect life."

The strobing yellow lights illuminate the tunnel, brightening it instantly. With each lumbering step the droid pushes into the swarm. BK swings mightily, if slow and inelegantly. The flashing light invites their hostility. It maddens them. They turn away from Vonn and Yughuck to attack the droid instead. They sting and strike; they scratch his plating but little else. Then his fire extinguisher floods the space with a white cloud, the yellow flashing light reflecting from within it. Soon, the droid is obscured along with his attackers.

Henry looks at Mawhak, "Get to the left path and help carry Salvo back here."

"I-I-I can't. We should run! We should run while we can!"

"NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!" he roars. Mawhak flinches away from him. He glares into her eyes. "If you run, I will kill you myself! Do you understand?!"

Her eyes widen until the pupils shrink to nothing. Then she swallows and nods, "W-wha-what are you g-going to do?"

"I'm going to back up BK," he replies. She looks at him as if he's insane. "Go."

She scrambles up onto the opposite path and creeps along it. Henry slinks into a crouch as he steps into the fading cloud. BK swings a pair of pry bars from left to right as the bugs pile on top of him. His continued resistance only infuriates them; they crash upon BK in waves.

Henry creeps up behind one and drives the plasma torch into the back of its head. Even dead, its limbs lash out savagely. He kills another and a third before the cloud of anti-incendiary evaporates. Then they notice him as well. Henry knocks aside their stingers with his pry bar and strikes with his torch. The plasma pierces their shells and flesh effortlessly.

There's no time to think. Even with the horde fixated on BK, there are enough of them trying to encircle and overwhelm the droid that they notice Henry. There's no pause or break between swings and thrusts. It's ferocious and brutal, life and death decided between heartbeats. A stinger slices his arm and immediately the wound swells and burns. Another slices his coveralls and his chest stings. Only desperation and adrenaline keeps it from incapacitating him. He doesn't know how long he's survived, how long he's fought. Each breath is a struggle and each passing moment an eternity.

Yughuck charges in next to Henry, swinging wildly, as he lays waste to the bugs. Then Vonn appears on Henry's other side. Standing in line, the three of them cut their way to BK. From the raised path, Mawhak leans Salvo against the wall and then blasts the pile of bugs. The insects only give them token interested, absorbed with BK's destruction. No longer separated, their strength united, the team devastates the remaining insects. The bugs continue to pour in but are struck by blasts before they reach the fighters. The piles quickly clog the holes, blocking the paths, and making it that much more difficult to reach the team.

Not intelligent enough to clear them, the bugs push and fight mightily against the obstructions. They even punch new holes through the ceiling and walls to reach them. That's when a rumble from above causes Henry to look up. He screams, "Back up! Back up!"

Already weakened by tunneling and a thousand of years of erosion and pressure, large chunks of rocks fall from the roof and punch a hole through the floor. Many of the remaining bugs press on, even as they're crushed. The stones fall for several minutes and eventually stops.

Then it's over.

It happens so suddenly that everyone is surprised, shocked that it could end. Vonn and Yughuck continue swinging even though nothing confronts them. Then they too pause. For a period only their breathing can be heard. Henry checks for casualties. Yughuck is bloody but alert. Vonn is scratched but moving. Salvo is pale, too pale, and having difficulty breathing. He can barely stand even with Mawhak's help. Suddenly Henry realizes he can't see BK.

"BK! BK, are you alive?"

"I still function," the droid struggles to escape the mound of dead bugs. Henry quickly begins pulling bugs off of him and then his friends join him. Once he's free, they see that every inch of casing is layered with scratches. His lights are busted and one of his arms is torn off.

"I can't believe we survived," Mawhak admits.

Henry wants to agree but looks back at the junction, "We're not done yet."

"You're mad!" Mawhak exclaims, struggling to hold up Salvo.

"Do it," Salvo's grits his teeth. "Finish the mission sir."

"BK can you help carry Salvo?"

"Yes sir," the droid takes hold of the Clone with his remaining good arm.

"Mawhak, BK has medkits in his chest cavity. Do what you can for Salvo. Yughuck watch our backs. Vonn with me, I'll need your help to replace the casing."

With the Gamorrean watching over her, Mawhak uses the medkit on Salvo, whose color returns quickly after she administers an anti-inflammatory. He even begins to stand on his own. In spite of the burning arm and chest, with Vonn's help Henry replaces all the equipment. Half carrying Salvo, BK plugs into the junction, "All systems are green and functional."

The junction box roars to life before the noise softens to a steady hum. Then BK assists Salvo to the lift while the rest of the team protects them. When they reach the next tunnels, the crowd gasps, quickly making a path for them. They whisper and point until one tribal elder blocks them. He demands, "What have you done?"

Yughuck raises his ax, "WHEE-weeeee!"

"You slew the bog stalker nest?!" The elder gasps as the Gamorreans and Aliens begin cheering. "They cleared the nest!"

Alien and Human alike clap and cheer for them. They wave their hands and call out. They offer assistance and pat the survivors on the back. Yughuck takes it as his due and years of smashball makes it nothing new for Vonn. It reminds Henry and Salvo of the better days during the war. For Mawhak, it's the first time to receive such admiration and it is a priceless rush.

Beneath the junction, it stirs. The Dark Side is strong again, rousing it from slumber. Occasionally over the week it has awoken to find itself still entombed. Even these momentary awakenings caused frenzies from the local creatures. They knew of its unnatural nature; instinctively, they knew the terrible danger it represents. As its eyes crack open, it notices a hole in its lair. No longer secure or protected from threats beyond its den, the beast rises.

Its movements are sluggish, lethargy from thousands of years of sleep, stiffens its joints and limbs. Its mind isn't better, following base instincts. Near the break in its chamber, it sniffs out a once living insect. It snatches up the carcass and gobbles it down. Then it claws away some of the block and fallen stone enlarging the hole. It can barely fit within the tunnel's narrow confines. Its cravings urge it out of its lair, where it discovers the mounds of bog stalker dead. It dismisses the non-threatening hum from the wall; with such a feast, it gorges itself.

It does not need to eat. The Dark Side provides all the sustenance it requires but it enjoys the taste of flesh. The beast is infused with the Dark Side. It is born of the Dark Side and as the Dark Side rises, the beast grows stronger.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10:**

5 BBY

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Salvo: Clone Sanitation Engineer of Sienar Tower

Vonn Heinrick: High School student/ Sienar Tech Security Guard

Mawhak: Weequay Technician BK: BLX reinforced labor droid

Yughuck: Gamorrean Warlord/Deep Tunnels escort

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

"Damn light," Salvo shields his eyes. Lianna's midday sun is as beautiful as it is blinding. "Feels like days have passed."

"Only two hours," Henry squints as he checks his communication bracer. "I can't believe I dropped my kids off just four hours ago."

"You have younglings," Mawhak is shocked. "They survived living with you?"

Salvo coughs as much as he laughs, "I like you Mawhak, welcome to the team."

"I have a daughter and I raised my wife's son as my own." Henry grins. He leads them to his speeder. "We're going to Sienar medical. Yes, everyone is getting examined…Salvo."

Salvo rolls his eyes, "Yes Commander Stone."

"I can't believe Yughuck didn't come with us after you offered to pay."

Henry smiles, "You don't know Gamorreans very well, do you Vonn?"

"No. I've played smashball against some but never really knew one."

"Gamorreans have one of the toughest immune systems in the galaxy. Diseases and poisons that would incapacitate and kill Humans are barely noticed by them. They take pride in scars and wounds, he'll display them openly; it's evidence of his survival and victory."

"I respect that but sometimes you just have to swallow your pride and visit the doctor."

Salvo can walk on his own but BK stays close and assists him into the vehicle. Mawhak and Vonn climb in the back while Salvo takes the passenger seat. "Head back to the shop and begin auto repair BK, turn on the astromechs for help too."

"Do I have to use the astromechs?"

"Yes, I want you repaired and fully functional. We might have to lead the extermination team sent to clean out the deep tunnels."

"What?" Mawhak gasps. "Again? We're going again?"

"Bring it!" Vonn raises his gory pry bar, "I'm ready for another round!"

"BK!" Henry calls the droid back, changing the subject, "Take the pry bars with you and the rest of the tools. Have the astromechs clean and return them to their proper places."

"The astromechs won't listen to me," BK grumbles.

"Tell them it's an order, from me," Henry answers. BK takes their pry bars and places them in his chest cavity for storage. His remaining hand can't hold so many.

Vonn looks at Mawhak, "Can I have that back?"

Mawhak looks at the blaster and returns it, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, thanks for saving us," Henry takes the blaster and removes the clip before he begins brushing off the muck.

"I…," she looks at Henry and lowers her eyes. "I didn't do that much."

"You didn't run," Henry counters. "That took a lot of courage. The goes for all of you, you did a damn fine job down there. That was best run I've ever had."

"I didn't," Salvo smirks. "I didn't even kill one damn bug."

"You kept your whining to a minimum," Henry points out. "I appreciate that."

They laugh, easing the tension, "You're lucky my skin feels like it's on fire."

Henry's comm beeps and he looks at it, "Its management, I have to take it. Hello?"

A holographic image flickers and then takes shape above his bracer, "Head Sanitation Engineer Stone. I received your message but it feels a little extreme."

"I get you're skeptical but this is a major problem," Henry parks in front of Sienar Tower.

"An extermination squad is very expensive and not in our budget. You accomplished your mission and you didn't lose any members of your team, could it have been that bad?"

"Sir, there was around forty to fifty bog Stalkers. That area needs sterilization."

"That's-that's impossible. Every report I've read describes them as traveling in groups of one to five. Even on Taris that's unheard of."

"I realize that," Henry exhales. "The only reason an insect would change their social behaviors so radically is a dramatic change in their habitat. Something scared those bugs so badly that they built a hive. They destroyed everything down there, even the lights on the walls."

"Are you sure the darkness didn't play tricks on you? No one would blame you. Could it have been two different packs or swarms, coming from opposite sides?"

"Absolutely not," Henry shakes his head vehemently. "Sir, I'm uploading both BK's recording and the one from my headset to your address. Watch them for yourself. Once you do so, I'd like you to offer commendations to my team; they went above and beyond today."

"This isn't the military Stone but I'll do what I can."

The holographic image flickered out, "Let's get you guys to medical."

"Stone," Vonn blurts out. "That's your last name? Do you know an Odi Stone?"

Henry's eyes narrow, "Yes, she's my daughter."

Vonn's eyes widen and Salvo asks, "What? You can't see the family resemblance?"

"No, ugh, I shouldn't say anything but the head instructor took her to the office."

"What for?" Henry demands with quiet intensity.

Vonn winces, "Valles Santhe claims Odi dyed her hair for calling her a green slimo."

Mawhak chuckles and Salvo coughs, "Are you teaching her your tricks Henry?"

Henry scowls at Salvo, "That's not funny. Vonn, start at the beginning."

"I don't think you're taking this seriously Mrs. Stone. These accusations border on criminal; I'm of the mind to contact appropriate law enforcement."

Odi sits in a stiff chair before the Head Instructor's desk, a gaudy wood table with far too much gilded filigree along the borders. The walls contain awards given to him for excellence in education. Behind him are photos with the instructor shaking famous politician's hands. Odi messages her temple, "This is absurd. How could I have dyed her hair without _anyone_ noticing?"

"Your reluctance to admit your involvement is only making things worse."

"What involvement? How can I confess to something I had no part in?"

The door opens and Odi jumps, startled as the secretary declares, "You can't go in there!"

Henry's stride is as brisk as his tone, "Odi, I am so disappointed in you. How could you have embarrassed us in this way?" He turns to the Head Instructor, "I'm Henry Stone, Odi's father. I apologize; I don't know where to begin sir."

They shake hands. Secure and relieved by Henry's submissiveness, the instructor settles back in his chair. "It's a surprise to us all. Odi refuses to bear any responsibility for her actions-"

"Dad!" Odi interrupts, shocked at his willingness to believe them. "I didn't-"

"Not another word!" Henry snaps at her so quickly she sits back down in her chair. "Let me apologize again; I just don't know what's gotten into her."

"I can understand, at her age, every child is difficult. She needs to come clean and then we can move on to discussing the appropriate steps to take."

"If you'll explain to me exactly what she's done," Henry suggests as he folds his arms and strokes his jaw. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Odi dyed another student's hair green. We're not exactly sure how she accomplished it but the student and Odi have had prior conduct issues between them."

"Conduct? Where, and who may I ask, is this student?"

"The student referred to Odi as a green slimo on several occasions and she's gone home for the day. She is none other than Lady Valles Santhe, heir of house Santhe."

"I'm sure you disciplined her for such a derogatory term," Henry adds.

"Well, uh…no," the head instructor shifts in his chair. "It was deemed harmless."

"The student code of conduct specifically states harassment and bullying of any kind is unacceptable and will result in immediate punishment."

He waves it off, "The kids will often tease each other. We can't punish everyone for every insult. Mrs. Odi never came to me to discuss the issue. I assumed it wasn't a significant."

"Ahh," Henry nods. "I see. Well something to consider, many aquatic races such as the Rodians, Mon Cal, and Quarrens consider it a racial slur due to their excessive production of mucus so that their scales don't grow dehydrated."

"R-r-racial slur?"  
"Off topic, I realize," Henry apologizes. "Please continue."  
The Head instructor collects himself, "That's about it."

Henry tilts his head, "That's it?"

"Yes, that's all we have so far."

"You must have some witnesses," the Head Instructor face is blank and he blinks before Henry continues. "No? Well certainly you must have Odi on video or some missing chemicals. Human hair doesn't naturally turn green unless she's a blond and Odi used Chlorine."

"We're not missing any chemicals! We keep a close watch on our supplies!"

"So you don't have any video from the school or Lady Santhe's house guard, involving Odi," Henry inquires. Suddenly realizing the conversation is turning against him, the Head instructor struggles to respond. "At most, you have a motive, a thin one at that. Is Odi the only student that's been harassed by Valles Santhe?"

"We need to return the conversation to-"  
"So there are more students she's bullied that you ignored them because she's a Santhe."

"No one said there was bullying!"

"You've also openly admitted that Lady Santhe uses racial slurs regularly."

"I never said that!"

"Chemistry and Biology weren't her strongest subjects, so how do you explain how Odi created a dye. I guess she could have bought it but how did she apply it?" Odi is in awe at her father's ability to turn the conversation against the instructor. "Did Lady Santhe provide any evidence to back up her claim, besides her...previous animosity?"

"Let's focus on your daughter, not lady Santhe."

"Oh I am focused, do you realizes you're in violation of the Sub-Adult Group and COMPNOR's Fairness Doctrine?"

"I-I-I am in compliance with all Imperial regulations!"

"Then how do you explain taking the word of a regional noble over another citizen during litigation?"

"Uh-this-um is an informal inquiry!"

"All you have is a thin motive and accusation. There are no witnesses, physical evidence, or videos. I'm taking my daughter home for the day and yes, she's returning tomorrow."

"This isn't over!" The instructor blusters.

"If you continue your pattern of harassment of my daughter, I will be forced to make a complaint with the local COMPNOR." The head instructor pales. "Think very carefully."

Henry opens the office door for Odi and she quickly exits. They walk to the parking lot without saying anything and she waits until they're sitting in the speeder and exiting the school parking lot, "That was awesome! That was so awesome…and you smell really really bad dad."

Henry smiles at her, "So…how'd you do it?"


	11. Part 11

**Part 11: Trained**

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Odi Stone: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Boots: Commando Droid Conqueror: Magnaguard Droid

Vonn Heinrick: High School student/ Sienar Tech Security Guard

"I didn't do it!"

Henry doesn't even look away from the road, "I taught you better than that Odi."

She pauses, "How could a seventeen year old do something like this?"

"That's my girl," Henry smiles. "What have I told you?"

Odi sighs, "Put the burden of proof on your opponent without answering the question. A good investigation will look into everyone but it can buy time."

"Exactly, you should have set up alibis."

"I was with Vonn and Millie last night. He didn't even ask," Odi complains.

"I told you long ago, things are going to be harder because you are who you are."

"I know, sometimes it just aggravates me." She's quiet a moment before asking, "How did you know I did it dad? Seriously, how do you always know?"

"I wasn't certain until right now," he smirks. "I knew you could pull it off and you mistook my confidence for certainty. Why didn't you tell me she was bothering you?"

"It wasn't a big deal; she's hardly the first to call me names…but a month ago Millie defended me. Valles told Millie if she wasn't so fat, her brother wouldn't mistreat her. I found Millie crying in the bathroom. I couldn't stop her crying so I decided Valles had to pay."

"You never leave a man behind," Henry whispers. When Odi looks at him with her large starlit eyes he speaks up. "Why'd you wait a month?"

"I reprogrammed her servant droid that gathers her groceries to add a cheap and easily obtained mixture to her shampoo. Then it deletes the memory and returns to its shopping list. I set the droid's program on a timer so the blame wouldn't fall on Millie. It just so happened that the day before the program activated, she called me a green slimo."

"I'm not going to say I'm proud of you; you could have brought disaster down on us. I'm glad you're protecting your friends and they mean that much to you. How come she's after you?"

Odi sighs and sinks into her seat, "She thinks I'm stealing her boyfriend. Vonn is really nice and he stopped the bullies but we're just friends. He is really cute though, so muscular…."

"Yeah," Henry growls. "You're not dating until your thirty."

"This is coming from the guy who married a stripper."

"She's...not a stripper. She's a…," Henry struggles to find the right word.

"Exotic dancer?"

"Yeah I was drawing a blank," he starts laughing. "All I could think was go-go dancer."

They laugh heartily and Odi studies her father for a moment, "What happened to you today? You left looking like you were going to a funeral. Now you're…you again."

A shadow passes over her father's brown eyes and she realizes she made a mistake and ruined the moment. Then he smiles, "Good and bad. We finished the job and everyone is fine... Wait! Vonn? That blond giant?! That's the guy you're fighting over?"

"I'm not fighting over him!"

Henry chuckles and Odi glares at him, "You know what, I like him. He's a good man."

"He was down in the Deep Tunnels with you?" She doesn't even wait for him to nod. She sighs, "I swear Valles' father is trying to kill him. He sent Vonn on an eviction and he was cornered by a dozen Black Sun."

"Wow, did he fight his way out? He's a tougher than I imagined."

"No," Odi laughs. "One of the Black Sun recognized him as a Smashball champion and they talked sports for an hour."

"Ha-ha! Yeah, you know what? If you can steal him away, you have my permission."

"I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need your-," Odi looks around. "Where are we?"

Henry pulls his landspeeder in front of a Corellian restaurant with an elegant sign and an elaborate outdoor seating area. Odi gasps, "No! You're taking me out to lunch?"

"Well I told Noemie I'd bring her dinner and this is her favorite place, yours too."

"I love you dad," She tells him and he replies. "I know."

Odi is quite sleepy when Henry pulls up to their home. Henry nudges her, "You awake?"

"I'm so full," she mumbles. "That was soooo good!"

They casually stroll up to the door and Henry opens it for her. Odi is half a step in when she senses danger. Gasping she ducks. The air whooshes by and something brushes her antennae. Struggling to find equilibrium with a full belly, lethargy, and the need to move she rushes in. A kick sends her sliding into the hallway. She looks over her shoulder, "Boots! Wha-why?"

"An ambush may come whether you're ready or not," the commando droid replies.

"I just ate! I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

"We don't have many opportunities to train anymore, Marsala nearly caught us last time," Henry counters. "Down into the basement."

"Ugh!" Odi groans as she heads for the stairs. "I don't want to."

"You know how I feel about that excuse," Henry reprimands her. "Go on."

Throwing her arms up in defeat, Odi heads into the kitchen, where the refrigerator is set in an alcove. She hits a switch and it rolls forward enough to slide by. Behind it lies a false wall and stairway leading into the basement. They walk down the stairs into an armory, with weapons and tools of all sorts lining the walls. Suddenly Odi wonders how her father collected all these weapons without ever drawing attention.

Danger! Odi swings over the railing as Boots lashes out at her. She lands on her feet near the center of the room. A plain square with a work table near the center, the rest of the room is further shrunken by the tables lining the walls beneath the weapons hung on them. She doesn't get a heartbeat before Boots lands next to her and slices and cuts with kitchen knife. She dodges and blocks several attacks but the sheer ferocity pushes her back. Her hand shoots out and seizes a tool from the table behind her. Then she realizes it's a hydrospanner. She smiles, "I'm going to takes you a part, piece by piece."

Both Boots and Henry laugh heartily, Henry adds, "I missed it by one second."

Boots lunges and she barely parries his knife. Then she snaps the hydrospanner against his hand, knocking the blade loose. She launches into offense, swinging and thrusting her weapon. Boots evades each strike deftly before he sidesteps and seizes a vibroblade off the wall. With menacing slowness he sinks into a duelist's stance with the blade high, horizontal, and between them. Evaluating his skill and the length of his blade, Odi knows that her hydrospanner isn't going to cut it. As Boots advances she rolls over the central table, placing it between them as she seizes a sword off the wall. Henry demands, "What have I told you about flashy moves?"

"They draw attention and waste energy," she groans.

"If this was a battle, there would be blaster fire flashing by you. That includes over the table. You're small and light; use cover to your advantage, not to look good."

Boots is on her instantly, using his greater reach to strike her over the table. She leans away from several attacks forcing him off balance and blocks the rest but keeps the table between them. It neutralizes his deadly kicks. Boots pauses to analyze the situation drawing a smile from her. Then suddenly he jumps in the air, flips and places his feet against the ceiling. Magnetic grapplers and seals take hold and suddenly he's inverted. Then he launches another round of attacks, no longer blocked by the table.

"Always expect your opponent to come up with a way around your tactics." Henry tells her. Standing on the ceiling, Boots thrusts and slashes at her, forcing her to circle and dodge. She continues to evade and out maneuver him but realizes that he's too strong to meet on even ground. Odi's hand shoots out, directed at the wall.

"Oh yeah, because drawing a weapon through the air to you won't cause problems," Henry's scornfully tells her.

Odi licks her lips, rolls around the table and seizes another blade off the wall. She rises to meet Boots who drops from the ceiling and charges her. She meets his single blade with two, knocking it aside and forcing him to block furiously. Boots switches to a two handed grip in desperation. She lures his sword to his strong side before she strikes overhead, forcing him to block, while she thrusts at the same time. Boots jumps back and barely avoids impalement.

"Good, that's enough melee. It's time for hand to hand," Henry switches out with Boots.

"She reminded me of Conqueror," Boots declares. "I miss him."

"I know," Henry sighs. "I do too but it's not time yet."

Odi replaces the blades on the wall and Boots does the same. Then she grabs a clean towel from nearby and wipes off the sweat on her face, threatening to sting her eyes. Henry steps before her and throws a slow punch, which she easily blocks, equally slow. Then as they go back and forth, they begin to speed up. Soon they're circling around the room and Henry adds kicks and elbows. She matches him with her own. Although he's not sweating like her, she can tell he's drained from the Deep Tunnels. His moves are slower and controlled but jerky. Then she notices the wound on his arm. Instead of ducking a hook, she uses a knife hand strike to hit his wound. Henry hisses in pain, jerking his arm back. She launches a ferocious assault of punches.

He sidesteps, sweeps her feet, and she hits the ground hard. Odi winces, "Ow."

"Sorry," Henry helps her back to her feet. "The pain threw me back into the tunnels. I struck harder than I should have."

"You emphasis fighting without weapons too much," Odi takes her stance.

"If you can fight without weapons…"

Odi rolls her eyes, "Then you're never unarmed, never helpless. I know I might not always be armed but who fights a Jedi with their bare hands?"

"You know how I feel about you using that word."

"Ugh, come on dad. If we're not safe to talk here then where?"

"It's not about safety it's about growing too comfortable using it. It's dangerous, you know that," Henry reminds her. Then he answers her question. "I've fought a Jedi that way."

Odi's eyes widen in shock, Henry nods seriously. Then he lunges, seizing her right wrist and trapping it. "I seized her hand and she couldn't use the lightsaber. Then I slugged her. I tried to elbow her but she ducked. Instead I knocked her lightsaber from her hand. She fell soon after."

"D-did you kill her?"

Boots laughs, "Heh-heh Mala intervened."

"No, I neutralized her and moved on," Henry answers Odi before turning to Boots. "I was just thinking about her earlier, let's call it a day."

They begin moving towards the stairs but Odi feels herself pulled towards a drawer. She opens it, revealing infinite junk. Broken tools, bits and pieces, and items of all sorts fill the drawer to the rim. In spite of the junk, she finds her green crystal instantly. Henry turns away from the stairs and looks at it, "Well…maybe just this once."

"Really?!"

He nods and Odi smiles, raising her hands. She entices several pieces from the drawer, floating through the air without ever actually touching them. They come together precisely until they form a metal rod, next the emitter screws into it, forming a lightsaber. Odi takes it from mid-air and ignites it. A beam of green energy erupts with a hiss that settles into a hum.

"Amazing," Henry whispers to her as he squeezes her shoulders.

In orbit above Lianna, Lady Scythe ends her meditation and opens her eyes, sensing a tremor in the force.


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

Henry: Separatist Commando/Head Sanitation Engineer at Sienar tower on Lianna

Salvo: Clone Sanitation Engineer Mawhak: Weequay Technician

Noemie: Twi'lek Dancer and Henry's wife Boots: Commando Droid

"Mission status?" Boots asks as Henry heads for the door.

"Mission is a-go," Henry whispers back. Washed, twice, Henry prepares to leave. "Odi! Take care of your brother! Boots has maintenance."

"Okay dad!" She yells back from the second floor.

"I don't need a babysitter dad!"

"Your mother and I will be the judge of that Marsala; I want you both in bed by ten!"

"Dad!" They yell at the same time.

"You heard me!" he responds on his way out the door. "It's a school night!"

Henry knows he can easily drive five minutes to Noemie's bar but walks a half hour instead. Carrying Noemie's dinner in hand, he greets the doorman.

"Henry! You're just in time." The doorman is a hefty Human that hastily opens the door. Music bursts forth, assaulting Henry's ears. "She just left the stage."

A band dances with the quick tempo of their music, pitched horns and drums rapidly alternating so quickly it's as if they're battling for supremacy. A U-shaped stage creates a vast dance floor around the where scores of people dance, drink, and watch.

Henry scans the crowd before he catches sight of his wife, who waves. At first glance she and her fellow dancers appear naked. Noemie wears a tight bodysuit that matches her skin tone, creating the false impression. A tiara of baubles and gold waist chain intentionally clash with her yellow skin. She points to the back of the room where he catches sight of Salvo and Mawhak. After wiggling through the press of patrons he reaches the table they've taken.

"Hey! There he is!" Salvo calls.

"You promised drinks," Mawhak reminds him.

"I keep my promises Mawhak," Henry waves over a waitress. "Put their tab on my check. I owe you two for holding out."

She pauses before drinking, sips it, and then looks down. "I would have run."

"You held out," Henry counters. "That's all that matters to me. That isn't only one reason I asked you here. The other was to invite you to join us in Sanitation department."

"I 'held out' because you would have killed me."

"Wait," Salvo smirks. "Did he say, 'I'll kill you myself'? He said the same to me once!"

"A good leader motivates his subordinates," Henry says innocently.

"Oh no," Noemie's every step is a sensual, sexy glide. She casually leans against Henry. "Did you terrorize your co-workers again?"

"Yes." Mawhak replies.

"No one gets left behind!" Salvo roars and shakes his fist.

"Motivating," Henry disputes playfully. "Motivating, military term, I motivated you."

"This is your woman?" Mawhak asks in awe. "You must be doing something right."

Noemie laughs and kisses her husband. Then she sees her dinner and sighs, "You brought me my favorite? Have I told you how good you are to me? What man, what Human marries an alien with a son, then raises the boy as his own?"

"Marsala is such a good boy, he makes it easy. You never talk about his father."

"I was not given a choice," A shadow crosses her face. "You never talk about the war."

Henry nods, "Fair enough. The ending ruins the story"

Noemie runs a hand down the side of his face, her thumb stroking his beard, "You brought everyone back today, just like I said."

"I had help," Henry admits quietly. "…and I was very motivated to return."

"We were lucky," Salvo throws in.

"He saved us," Mawhak groans and they can't guess if she's resentful or it's just her naturally coarse tone.

"No, that wasn't luck," Henry shakes his head. "That kid Vonn and Yughuck held the line and BK distracted them long enough for us to turn the tide."

"He's a good kid." Salvo nods thoughtfully, "But your plan got us out of there alive. Mawhak is right. You saved us."

"That reminds me, Vonn is friends with Odi," Henry wraps an arm around his wife's waist, squeezing when he says it. She nods slightly, knowing that she should bring it up later. "She speaks well of him and she's been tutoring him."

There's a cry at the door and the music screeches to a halt. Everyone looks around in surprise before they notice the three troopers in white armor. To an unfamiliar eye, they're easily mistaken for stormtroopers. Then the fin on their helmets and the heavier plates of their armor distinguishes them as unique. A tall and lean trooper leads them into the cantina, his head turning as he searches the room. He carries an old DC-15a, a heavy blaster rifle as long as he is tall. On his shoulder is a commander's red pauldron, denoting his rank as an officer. To his right is a shorter trooper of medium build with a pair of blaster pistols on his hips, and a kama, a white kilt around his waist. To his left is a huge figure, barely fitting his Clone armor. He carries an old rotary blaster on his back, with a pair of crossed bandoleers forming an X on his chest.

The officer studies the room for a moment before his eyes settles on Henry.

"They're here for me," Henry whispers. Mawhak tenses and begins rising from her seat. "Don't run. They'll have to chase you; it's their way."

Noemie whispers, "Please tell me you didn't bring trouble here."

Henry has no answer so Noemie intercepts them, "Gentlemen, can I help you?"

"No, thank you ma'am," the officer replies politely. "We're actually here for you, Commander Stone."


	13. Part 13

**Part 13**

Vonn: High School student and Sienar security guard.

Valles: Lianna noblewoman Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Hebrey: Human female security End: Clone security guard Blem: Human security guard

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter Byran: A young nobleman

Millie: A young noblewoman Marsala: Noemie's 12 year old son

"I can't believe you're taking _her side_!"

Vonn looks irritably at his communicator, "You have no evidence and you tried to get her expelled on a feeling. That's a blatant act of harassment and abuse of power."

"Don't spout legal terms at me! I know she did it!"

"You started this Valles and pursued it even when she refused to rise to your baiting."

"I can't believe you're acting this way," she declares as Vonn enters the Sienar Tower. "Vulles and Byran invited her to the meeting."

Henry freezes, "Tell me you're not going."

"Of course I'm going; it's going to be the best party this year."

"This isn't a joke Valles!" He snaps and can sense her flinch. He looks around quickly and lowers his voice, "This is serious. The Empire will not put up with this. I've seen court cases where the whole body of evidence is rumors of insurrection. They don't care if it's true or not. There are a dozen cases pending based solely on one person's word, without any corroborating evidence. The witness in question often benefits financially from the conviction."

"So?" Valles scoffs. "I'm the heir to Lianna's greatest house."

"What's wrong with you guys? They'll throw you in prison and raise another house without batting an eye. It might cause some short term problems but they'll make an example to the rest Lianna. If you lose your position, half the houses on Lianna will find theirs risen."

"If they're so ruthless then how come they haven't moved on Port Hardin?"

"I don't know," he replies quietly. "Look, I'm at work, promise me you're not going."

"Really?"

"Yes really, promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Love you, bye," Vonn turns off his communicator as he reaches the front desk of security. His team waits for him, already having relieved the prior security officers. "You will not believe what happened to me today."

"You mean how you forgot about work and your test tonight? You're late Vonn," A young woman states with a smirk. A chunky Clone laughs along with her.

Vonn shakes his head, "I just came out of medical. A sanitation engineer was seriously injured in the Deep Tunnels. They had to pump me full of anti-venom after him."

"You went!" The Clone exclaims.

"Of course I went End. It was me or Blem. You know none of the other shifts would take it and the other guard called in sick, along with the Engineering department head."

The three of them turn to Blem, a Human biting his lower lip uncertainly. With only a glance there is something blatantly simple about him. His sloppy uniform, the dullness of his eyes, or his silly grin says much about his intelligence. Blem cringes under their attention.

The woman changes the subject, "I've set up your room for you."

"Thank you Hebrey," Vonn smiles at her. "Ok Blem has the desk, End patrol, Hebrey I want you to take the rear entrance. Switch up every hour or two, End is in charge."

"Ok," they say and then he heads for the administration room. Once inside he logs onto the computer and then uses the holonet to begin his test. The typical rules and acceptance buttons appear and he skims through them before beginning the test. Vonn pauses on the first question, realizing he forgot to lock the door, and clicks the button.

Odi glances at the clock, inching closer to seven-thirty. Tension fills her and frustration sends her into a panic. Finally she decides, "Oh blast it!"

She grabs her communicator and leaves her room. She walks across the hall and knocks on the door, "Marsala, are you awake? Can I come in?"

"Yeah?" The boy replies uncertainly as she opens his door. He studies her a moment before he asks suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I'm going out and you can't tell mom or dad. If they ask you need to cover for me."

"Is that right?" Marsala leans back in his chair, "Where are you going?"

She winces, "I can't say."

"Why should I cover for you?" He asks with a smirk.

"If you don't, I'll make you pay you little womprat!"

"Ah-ah-ah," he shakes a finger at her. "It would be unfortunate if Dad found out."

Odi tenses, "Fine, I'll clean the bathroom this week."

"This week and next week sounds appropriate."

"You little-! Uhhh! Fine, I'll clean it this week and next week."

Marsala spins away from her back to his desk, "Have fun at the party Odi."

"How do you know I'm going to a party?"

"Why else would you'd be willing to clean the bathroom twice without negotiating?"

Odi rolls her eyes, "See you Mar-Mar."

"Don't call me that!"

Odi slips out her window to avoid the camera Henry placed on the front door. Then she heads across the street and down another before she gets a message from Millie. A minute later Byran pulls up in his shiny red convertible speeder. Valles huffs petulantly and folds her arms over her breasts. Perhaps just to irritate her, Millie hugs Odi as she climbs in. Byran and Valles sit in the front, Millie, Vulles, and Odi in the back. Millie leans over Vulles in the back, "I'm so happy you came!"

"I told you she would," Byran gloats as he pulls away. "Odi cares about Lianna just as much as we do. She's affected by the Empire's rule as much if not more so than us."

"Whatever," Vulles complains. "You're going to make us late."

"We'll be fine," Byran rolls his eyes. "It won't really start until after eight anyway."

Sitting in the back, Odi gets a good look at Vulles and notes the same sullen expression on his face as his sister. They soar through the air into a line of speeders racing to their destinations. Not long after he descends and they fly over a park brimming with lights and music. The voices of the crowd boom; hundreds mix into a public celebration youthful abandon.

"Please tell me that's not it," Odi whispers breathlessly.

"It's even better than I thought it would be!" Millie exclaims.

"See?" Byran waves. "What could the Empire do against so many people? There's no way they could arrest them all."

Vulles grumbles, "Will you land? I'm tired of being stuck back here."

"No!" Odi yells. "Don't park close! If something happens you'll be trapped."

"Really!? You're paranoid."

"Where would we park anyway?" Valles backs her brother.

"If it'll make you feel better Odi," Byran tilts the speeder. "There's a bar nearby I sneaked into with my fake ID. It's a dive but we can park there and walk."

"Walk?" Vulles groans. "It's like, a kilometer away!"

"If you don't like it, take a taxi!" Byran snaps causing Vulles to sulk and Valles to jump. As he climbs out of the car he pulls his chair forward for Millie to get out. He takes her hand to assist her. "I don't mean to be rude but you two are going to ascend to leadership in the most powerful house on Lianna. Is this the image you want to present to the galaxy, of your house, of Lianna? Petty children consumed with their own trivial whims? Do you even care for Lianna?"

Valles has the sense to appear ashamed but Vulles turns red with fury. Instead of waiting to get out, he steps on the trunk of the convertible and stamps his way off the back. "Screw you Byran! I will take a taxi and you can walk like a commoner. See if I care!"

He takes out his communicator and storms off, for a moment Valles seems torn between the two before she offers a shrug to Byran and follows her brother. Byran sighs watching them and then suddenly he smiles. He beams when he turns to them, "I'd rather spend my time with you two anyway. My ladies, if I may have the pleasure of escorting you?"

"The pleasure is all ours dear sir," Millie curtsies gracefully before taking his arm.

Odi bites her lower lip; she can feel that something is wrong. It's too open, too obvious for the Empire to ignore. Then her resistance melts with a look at her friends, watching her expectantly. She slips her arm through Byran's, opposite Millie, "I wish Vonn was here."

"I bet you do," Millie teases her and Byran chuckles.

"No!" Odi flushes emerald. "I don't mean it that way!"

"Are you saying I can't properly defend my lady?" Byran asks with exaggerated shock. Odi huffs and Byran smiles but misreads her concern. "I realize you don't need a guard Odi."

"Of course not," Millie declares. "I'll protect her!"

Even from a block away they can hear the party. With her friends nearby Odi begins to relax, doubting herself, and her fears. Then suddenly she gasps, "Guards. There are no guards."

"So?" Byran and Millie give her a blank look.

"No, there's no security, there's no law enforcement. There must be a thousand people in the park and there's not a single officer. There is no way they wouldn't have at least a few officers watching in case a fight broke out. We didn't see a single vehicle parked outside of it. They'd obligated to monitor an event this large."

"Oh come on Odi," Millie groans.

Byran's eyes narrow and for the first time takes her seriously, "Odi is right. Remember Valles' sixteenth birthday? Law enforcement went nuts that he'd have a party with over two hundred people without informing them. Of course once the lawyers became involved it was settled but Odi's right."

Coming to a stop over a hundred steps away, they watch the celebration with suspicion for the first time. Finally Byran announces, "I helped organize this with Vulles, I have to go in but I hope you're wrong Odi. I really do…but I won't blame you for not coming with me."

Odi bites her lip and then an idea hits her, "I'll wait out here and keep watch."

"That's a good idea and I'll feel better with someone watching my back."

"Keep an eye on your communicators. If something happens, it'll happen fast."

Millie's cheerfulness weakens when she looks at the crowd but she puts on a brave smile for her friend. Then she decides, "I'll stay out here too."

"What?" Surprised, they both look at Millie.

"If you're watching Byran's back," Millie smiles brightly. "You'll need someone to watch yours."


	14. Part 14

**Part 14** : A Moment's Peace

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Salvo: Clone Sanitation Engineer of Sienar Tower Mawhak: Weequay Technician

Captain Hart: Storm Trooper officer Commander Elder: Clone Trooper Officer

Wurk: Boltrunian heavy trooper

"What's he under arrest for?!" Salvo stumbles to his feet, angrily spitting each word.

The three Stormtroopers immediately dismiss him and focus on Henry, who motions for Salvo to sit down, "If they were going to arrest me; they would have brought more troopers."

"You don't think we can capture you?" The burly trooper asks.

"Overwhelming numbers can force a surrender instead of a confrontation. Calm down Salvo. Gentlemen, please have a seat. You can call me Henry; I'm just an engineer now. These are my friends Salvo and Mawhak. Would you like a drink?" He motions a waitress over.

"Just water please," the lean officer replies. He pulls off his helmet revealing a dark skinned Human chiseled from rock. He calmly surveys the room with clinical detachment before he settles on Henry. There isn't a centimeter of fat on him; obviously, he pours the same discipline into his physical training as he does his duties. He leans his long rifle against the table and his hand rests on it casually, as if an extension of him. He sits straight and stiffly, very properly. "I'm Captain Hart. To my left is Wurk and on my right is Commander Elder."

The brutish trooper pulls off his helmet revealing a craggy near-human face, hairless with two pairs of heavy brows. His red eyes give as much attention to the room as to three sitting companions, "You really offering to buy us a drink?"

"For a couple of Clone Wars veterans," Henry nods. "Absolutely."

He nods appreciatively, "Corellian Ale."

"Whiskey on the rocks," Commander Elder orders as he pulls off his helmet. He shares the same light brown skin as all Clones. His white-grey beard and hair are shaggy, almost too long for wearing a helmet. His companions give him a look and he shrugs. "What? I'm old."

A tiny smile crosses Hart's face before its wiped clean and he looks at Henry, "Thank you. I came here to seek your insight, as a fellow veteran, and someone who has fought the Empire." Henry motions for him to continue, "What's your take on Port Hardin?"

"They're dumbasses."

"Really?" Captain Hart is clearly surprised and so are his comrades. "Look, I get it; no one is going to openly say anything against the Empire. I'm not ISB and I'm not recording this. Anything you say here is just between us. We're all troopers here."

"I'm not," Mawhak grunts drawing everyone's eyes. "Well I'm not."

"You'd make a good one," Henry's compliment makes her blush. "I appreciate it but I'm serious. They're idiots. They have no planetary shields. At least on Geonocia we had anti-aircraft sonic cannons, fighters, and hordes of droids. We had shields for vital structures. They don't."

"You fought on Geonocia? Which battles?" Wurk asks.

"Just the first, I was there when the Republic invaded. Tough fight, we were driven into the catacombs beneath the surface."

"Those tunnels were a nightmare, bugs were everywhere," Elder notes.

"So you were a Sep from the beginning?" Salvo asks Henry with surprise.

"That wasn't the beginning," Hart points out. "It began on Naboo ten years before."

Henry nods but then Wurk points out, "If you're going to say that, you might as well add the battles with Kaleesh and Bitthevrians too. It all tied together and we fought the same people, again and again, from father to son the war was passed on."

"Were you involved with those battles?" Henry asks him and Wurk nods. "You were a part of the Republic Special Forces? How old are you?"

"I'm almost two hundred years old," Wurk answers. "I'm young for my people; we can live up to seven hundred years."

"Amazing, you must have some great stories."

"Ugh, don't get him started," Elder complains.

"Another time, let's focus on Hardin," Hart redirects the conversation. "How would you, or would have you, worked that situation?"

"Generally insurrections or revolts come down to two primary factors: pride and oppression. If it's a matter of pride, the people believe they can lead themselves better, and seek independence from their leadership. If it's oppression, it's with the intent to cast off their oppressor. Ethnicity, sectarian, and regional lines are your fulcrum. It's very rare for a planet to completely assimilate every group. There's always someone that feels left out, ignored, or underrepresented such as the Quarren on Mon Cal. Aligning yourself with such a group gives you legitimacy for supporting their fight and your troops justification for involvement. You're not an invader, you're a liberator."

"Is that what you think is happening in Port Hardin?" Hart asks.

"Probably, that's where I'd start. It's strategically smart but tactically stupid," Henry insists. "The Hardin are tough and brave. They've resisted every attempt of outside rule for thousands of years but legitimacy and courage is no shield from bombardments."

The three troopers nod, obviously have had experienced that very thing. Henry watches them for a minute before asking, "Why haven't you moved on Port Hardin yet? The Empire doesn't wait. It does not ignore rebellion."

Wurk and Elder look at Hart. Finally he admits, "Command says wait."

"Ugh!" Henry sips his drink. "There's nothing worse than command trying to be cunning. You brought up insurgency; do you know the Confederacy has the dubious distinction of uniting Ryloth? In all of history, no one has every united all the tribes and clans, except us. It's a perfect example of a smart guy doing something really stupid. Half the planet supported the CIS. Then Wat Tambor decided to seize everything of value and turn everyone against us. He was a brilliant scientist and engineer but completely ignorant about strategy."

"Count yourself lucky," Elder replies with a long drink. "Try serving Jedi. With all their training and education, they only knew how to sneak and charge."

"I've heard that," Henry admits. "Quite a few times, we had that imbecile Dooku."

"I thought he was very popular," Captain Hart inquires. "They say he was brilliant."

"Well educated? Yes. Charismatic and well spoken? Absolutely. Brilliant? Nope. He was very good at appearances but sinister as hell. I couldn't stand him; he made my skin crawl. Worst of all, he had clever man syndrome."

"I met him once," Wurk barks with laughter. "He was an arrogant ass."

"Do you mean smart man syndrome?" Elder asks. "Dismissive and egotistical?"

"No. Clever man, he was obsessed with proving he was smarter than everyone else. It didn't matter if a simple plan was the correct action. He needed complicated and multifaceted schemes. Dooku desperately needed everyone to think he'd covered all the angles."

"Real life is messy," Captain Hart says quietly. "Plans have to be flexible."

"Exactly. He simply refused to understand that. He refused to believe sometimes you just have to hit your opponent as hard as you can. You keep hitting them until they're broken."

"I dealt with a few Jedi like that," Elder admits.

"We all did," Hart adds. "That's why the 86s went without for so long."

"You're with the Headhunters?" Henry leans forward. "The original Headhunters, did you fight alongside the Baron of Alderaan?"

"You've heard of us?" Captain Hart grins. It's an honest smile, with actual feeling behind it, from a man that controls every aspect of himself so tightly.

"Yes, that whole bayonet thing," Henry answers.

"What bayonet thing?" Salvo inquires eagerly, Mawhak just as interested.

"Am I interrupting?" Noomie leans against Henry, sweaty from dancing.

"No ma'am," Captain Hart inclines his head slightly to nod.

"Of course not," Henry wraps his arm around her waist and motions to the Storm Troopers. "This is Wurk, Captain Hart, and Commander Elder. This is my wife Noomie."

Wurk gaps and Elder stares. Captain Hart offers, "My pleasure Ma'am."

"She's yours?!" Wurk blurts out, "Wow!"

"Yes!" Mawhak points. "That is how I feel! She is beautiful! He is scraggly."

Henry's wrist communicator beeps and he glances at the ID, "I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's from home."

Immediately Noomie's expression changes but Henry makes a soothing gesture. He steps away from the table and answers the call. Then he lowers his voice, "You're early."

"I'm not in position, we have a complication. Odi snuck out," Boots explains. "Mission status? Should I pursue her?"

Henry hesitates, his heart sinking in his chest and a terrible frantic need rises in him. He wants to call her. He wants to rush out in the speeder and track her down. Instead he squashes the feelings, "Mission status remains the same. You are not to pursue. I…we have to trust her…I don't want to but we have to trust her. The Maker be merciful, I hope she's just went to a party."

"Roger roger."

Henry hangs up and again tries to crush the feelings struggling against his will, the need to seek Odi out, to protect her. He realizes he's being overprotective. She's twenty in spite of the papers that claim she's only seventeen, an adult by every measure. He doesn't care. Odi is his little girl. Finally, he centers himself by focusing on his duty and the threat of the Stormtroopers.

"Is something wrong?" Captain Hart asks as Henry returns to the table.

He smiles, "My daughter snuck out and my servant droid is panicking."

Captain Hart nods thoughtfully but Salvo gives him a look, "You're…handling it well."

"Indeed," Noomie gives him an equally surprised look.

"Oh no," Henry shakes his head and forces a laugh, sipping his drink. "I'm not. I am freaking out. I told her to be in bed by ten-thirty, it's a school night."

"You are such an old man," Noomie laughs and looks at him fondly. "She's seventeen years old. Of course she's going to sneak out; at least she isn't sneaking boys in."

"Ten-thirty?" Mawhak gapes. "I stayed up later than that when I was nine."

"We stayed up later than that in training," Salvo adds and Elder nods.

Henry looks at each of them and turns to Hart, "Help me out here Captain."

He opens his mouth and pauses with a smile, "…at fourteen I sneaked out of the orphanage and joined the 886th as a local scout. Sorry, you're on your own."

"Now that is a story I'd like to hear," Henry sighs. "I trust my daughter. I do but that doesn't mean I have to like it."


	15. Part 15

**Part 15: Doomed**

Vonn: High School athlete and security guard Blem: A Dim-witted security guard

End: A Clone Security Guard Hebrey: A Human security guard

Vonn rubs his eyes; the dark room and bright computer screen leaves them dry and itchy. The exam program asks, "Submit?" He clicks accept and his score appears: 92%. Thrilled, he throws his fists in the air, "Yes! Thank you Odi!"

The screen flickers. Suddenly a handsome Imperial with a haughty voice appears with an automated message. "Congratulations citizen, your excellent academic scores and sports achievements secures you an invitation to the Imperial Academy. As the Empire requires the best and brightest to do their fair share, we're requisitioning your application."

Vonn blinks, "…what?"

"You have the honor to serve the Empire on Coruscant, at the very heart of the Galaxy. There's no need to bother with any other academy as they have been alerted to your special status and will no longer receive any further applications. You must be very excited!"

"What?" Vonn shakes his head. "No."

"Do not concern yourself with costs or fees, this service as well as your transportation is covered by the Empire. Should you pass the grueling training and education, immediately after your graduation, you will be given a commission in the Imperial armed forces. Your prestigious new occupation will be determined by the necessities of the Empire and your personal abilities."

"No. I don't want this," Vonn snarls at the screen and tries to back out of the page. "Stop, I don't want to go to the Imperial Academy!"

"Let me be the first to tell you, congratulations on your first steps of a new career! Long live the Emperor and glory to the Empire!"

Vonn tries repeatedly to escape, to modify his account, and even to retake the test. When he does, the screen reads:

"YOUR ACCOUNT HAS BEEN LOCKED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE."

Vonn sinks into his chair, staring at the screen. Frustration makes him angry and his helpless doesn't help. He gets up and leaves, considering options, until he reaches the front desk and finds it empty. He stares a moment, baffled. He clearly remembers stationing Blem there.

He grumbles under his breath as he turns down a hallway to the refresher. He dismisses his concern and irritation. Rubbing his temple he reminds himself, _Blem didn't mess with your application. He's simple, so don't take it out on him_. He opens the door, "Blem, you know you're supposed to get someone to watch the desk before you use the restroom."

The Sienar Tower restrooms follow the same layout as those across the galaxy. To the left side are the sinks and on the right is a row of stalls. Tile covers the floors for convenient cleaning. White tiles matching the white sink and white walls for yet another plain restroom.

End and Hebrey, bound and gagged, freeze him in place. Both struggle against their binders as he stares from the door. They mumble and grunt, shaking their binders towards him.

Then abruptly something thumps him in the back of the head.

Vonn stumbles a half-step forward, puts a hand to the back of his head and turns. A short humanoid with large black eyes and glistening jowls holds a blaster. The Sullustan's eyes widen in shock as he raises his blaster again. Vonn seizes his hand and punches him in the face. The Sullustan's legs turn to jelly as he collapses, his blaster sliding across the floor.

"Freeze!" A blue skinned Twi'lek snaps, her blaster leveled.

"Don't move!" A Human yells. "We're with the Free Harton Army!"

Vonn knows he's in a bad spot. Then he notices a clocked figure to his left, with Blem. His simple co-worker seems dazed; his blank eyes stare. Vonn turns to the cloaked figure and immediately knows she, and it is certainly a she, is very dangerous. He looks at End and Hebrey, "I'm sorry guys." End sags and Hebrey closes her eyes with a whimper.

"Hands up, NOW!" The rebel commands.

He shoves Vonn against the wall; Vonn only just turns his head before he collides, avoiding a broken nose. The Harton rebel removes his stunstick and blaster before he begins patting Vonn down. Vonn keeps his hands on his head as the man checks one leg and then the other. The Twi'lek shakes her Sullustan comrade, who mumbles nonsensically.

"Hurry, we're behind schedule," the figure whispers but her words carry authority.

Vonn happens to glance into the refresher and meets his friends' eyes. End and Hebrey helpless turns his frustration into angry. Already mad from his test, fury sharpens his focus and stills any doubt. Vonn spins, seizes the man, and launches him straight at the Twi'lek. She squeaks in shock as Vonn drives them into the wall. A blaster shoots the ceiling. The Human cries out and falls like a sack. The Twi'lek rolls aside just before she's crunched too.

"Stop! You don't want to do this!" The cloaked woman's command worms its way into his mind. Vonn becomes confused and uncertain about fighting them. He blocks a strike from the Twi'lek and raises his fist but he hesitates at the thought of hitting a woman. She uses his reluctance to block with both arms and then strike him. Pain steels him, he seizes her flight suit and body slams all forty kilos of her onto the floor.

The cloaked woman is upon him before he can blink, kicking and punching with blinding speed. Vonn can only put up a guard to protect himself at first. To his surprise, her cloak does little to hamper her; in fact it makes it hard to follow her movements. When he does strike, his fists only catch the plain brown cloth. She leaps into the air and spin kicks him in the face.

Vonn stumbles to a knee. He can't believe her speed or skill. Her fighting style is more like dancing than combat. He can't believe he still hasn't seen her face, hidden in the depths of her hood. She studies him before she asks, "Ready to surrender?"

"Blem! Wake up!" Vonn calls and his friend mumbles. Drool grows at his lips. Vonn looks at the woman and rises up, towering over her, then wipes blood from his lips. "Never."

Years of Smashball, his physical power, and schoolyard brawls keeps him in the fight. Her pummeling adds up quickly and he simply cannot catch her. Individually each strike is ignorable but together they batter him. Only desperation, his need to protect his friends, allows him to endure the punishment. Then he seizes her cloak.

It snags and he strikes, she rolls free of the garment. He misses both the first and second time but charges. His shoulder collides with her, sending her flying. She rolls, summersaults and lands back on her feet instantly. Blem shakes his head and blinks, giving Vonn hope that he's ok. Vonn doesn't dare give it away so he launches another assault.

Blood trickles from his nose, making it harder to breath. His heart pounds like a hammer. His whole body aches like he's just suffered the worst Smashball defeat in history. He knows he's going to be covered in bruises. He knows he might die. He also knows that Blem, End, and Hebrey are depending on him. That's all he needs to know.

Vonn clenches his fists. In complete contrast, the woman raises both hands with fingers extended, her body turned sideways.

In the hallway's lighting and without her cloak he gets a better look at her. She wears a brown headdress with white locks. A light brown skinned near-human with hard blue eyes. It's her eyes that dominate her face, overshadowing her small nose and the laugh lines that crease her skin. Her lips are firmly set in a frown above a button chin. Beneath her cloak, she's wearing an orange flight suit, matching her fellow rebels.

Vonn throws an obvious hook. She easily evades it, ducking and launching three quick jabs. He jerks his arm in taking all three punches into his shoulder, numbing the limb. He throws another wide punch and she ducks again. Then she pivots on the ball of her feet with another spin kick. His first instinct is to retreat but he steps in, catching her leg and the suit.

His headbutt drives her to the ground and leaves her dazed, blinking, and disoriented. She holds her head with both hands. Then he lines up a final blow. She looks up at him and he realizes her eyes are more cyan than blue. She raises a single hand and pushes, launching him a dozen feet back and into the wall with bone jarring force. Vonn's aches all over, but even sprawled against the wall, he convinces it to move.

Whee! He hears the stun blast at the same time it strikes him. Instantly Vonn's body goes numb. Two more blasts and then two more stills him. He sags against the cool stone walls of the Tower. Defeat weighs heavily on him as he blinks in and out of consciousness. The brown skinned near-human kneels next to him, studying him for a moment.

"He's a bloody bantha!" The Harton curses. "I can't believe he's still conscious."

"Stun him again before he gets up," the Twi'lek leans against the wall for support. She clutches her neck and her blue skin is pale from pain and injury.

The Harton switches his weapon to kill, "We can't risk it…what are you doing?"

Blem freezes, hand reaching for the Sullustan's dropped blaster. He glances at them like a child caught in the act. Then he lunges for the weapon.

"No!" The rebels yell. Vonn can only just growl. Blem gets his hand on the blaster and half-turns before a blast tears through him. A stun blast strikes his shoulder before another bolt punches through his stomach. In that moment between heartbeats their eyes meet and Vonn can feel Blem's agony, shock, surprise, and guilt. That instant stretches into eternity as Vonn shares it. Blem simply cannot understand why his body is refusing to move, why it hurts so much. When he looks at his friends, shame engulfs him. He failed them. The only people that ever cared for him and _he let them down_.

"I didn't mean to, I switched it to lethal for the brute. Not him!"

Vonn only hears it distantly, drowning in Blem's emotions. He rides them personally, as if they're his own, his pain, and his death. It's a dagger in Vonn's heart and his death shakes Vonn to his core. When Blem hits the ground, his lifeless eyes stare into Vonn's soul. The severity of it pushes him into unconsciousness as he drowns in guilt.


	16. Part 16

**Part 16**

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Salvo: Clone Sanitation Engineer of Sienar Tower Mawhak: Weequay Technician

Captain Hart: Renowned Storm Trooper Commander Elder: Clone Trooper Officer

Wurk: Boltrunian heavy trooper Noemie: Henry's Wife and exotic dancer

"Ha-ha-ha!" Salvo spills his drink and motions drunkenly. "So there we were; Shields down, boarded, surrounded by Separatists, and losing power to the bridge. I yelled at my first officer, 'We're all going to die! What do I need pants for!?"

Everyone around the table bursts into laughter, even the stoic Captain Hart chuckles and rolls his eyes. Wurk pounds the table and sloshes ale on his gauntlet. Elder wipes tears from his eyes. Noemie's chime like snicker mixes with her husband's bellowing laughter. Sitting in his lap, Noemie has her arm wrapped around his shoulders while Henry's wraps around her waist.

"So what happened?" Captain Hart presses. "Obviously you didn't die."

"We held for two days; then retreated to the reactor. General Grievous himself had to come aboard and break us. I set the reactor to overload and planned to take that bastard with us. Unfortunately it was damaged, instead of overloading; it shutdown. Grievous wanted to slaughter us all but they thought they could get our command codes. We ditched our uniforms and they couldn't tell us apart, even in the prison camp. No one talked, not a single one of us."

"I've fought aliens, pirates, and mercenaries but none of them ranked with you Clones." Henry declares. He raises his glass to Salvo and then Elder. "Here's to you guys."

Everyone raises their glasses and taps them together before Elder asks, "How long?"

"The prison camp?" Salvo thinks about it. "Three months until right after Coruscant."

"It was over after Coruscant," Henry growls.

"No one told us," Captain Hart interjects. "Or the droids we were fighting."

"Command abandoned a third of our ground forces when they retreated. You can have all the fancy ships and weapons but without troopers you can't hold anything." Henry wobbles as he waves over the waitress. "Alllll-right, that's enough bad memories, shots for everyone."

"You're going to kill me," Salvo accuses him.

"No, no, no, tomorrow when we go to work. Then I'll kill you," they laugh as the waitress returns with the shots. She pauses on Captain Hart. "Come on, one shot won't kill you."

"Very well," the captain takes his shot and so does Noemie. "To all our fallen brothers."

"To our fallen Brothers," Wurk echoes approvingly.

"They were the lucky ones," Elder grumbles as he clinks his shot with the rest. They throw back the shot and liquid fire sears their throats until it reaches their stomachs. For a lasting moment their throats itch until it the sensation fades.

"So, I forgot to ask," Salvo turns to Henry. "How is Odi? She's close to finals right?"

"Aced them all," Henry replies. "How's Mawhak over there?"

The Weequay woman has both arms on the table, head lying on her arms.

"Still snoring."

"Ha-ha, kids these days," Henry laughs. "Listen to this. My daughter began tutoring a local Smashball player a year ago. Turns out, he's Vonn Heinrick, a local champion."

"Wait? Vonn Heinrick?" Wurk leans forward. "He's amazing!"

"Yep," Salvo nods. "That's him, good kid too."

Henry continues, "…and Heinrick's girlfriend is Lady Valles Santhe, who thinks Odi is trying to steal Vonn."

"Wait," Elder scratches his head. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Lady Valles, as in the princess of house Santhe?" Captain Hart inquires. "A bold move."

"That's the one Captain," he roars with laughter. "My daughter is in a love triangle with a princess and a Smashball star. I don't know if I should be proud or concerned about assassins!"

They all laugh but Noemie, "I always thought Millie would be her first love. She adores Odi, has since their childhood. Odi is a late bloomer, so there's still hope."

Henry tilts his head, "Wait-what? She's a girl."

A strained pause follows as everyone at the table, save Mawhak who is passed out, stares at Henry. Henry looks innocently, "What…?"

They burst out laughing and Henry joins in, ending his charade.

"Your daughter must be something," Captain Hart grins.

"She is a blessing," Noemie replies with a bright smile.

"Okay," Henry sighs. "I have to go. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Salvo sighs. "Me too, I'll make sure our comrade makes it home."

Salvo shakes Mawhak and Henry reminds him, "Hey, I want her to join sanitation. Not reporting complaints to HR about you."

"Hey! I'm a proper Navy gentleman," Salvo says with dismay.

"So…I should be more worried about you coming on to me?" Henry smirks.

Wurk and Elder roar with laughter, the Clone adding, "He's got you there!"

Salvo grumbles as he lifts Mawhak, "Poodoo-head."

Noemie stands up, freeing Henry and waves to the troopers, "It was nice meeting you all, I hope you'll stay. If not, please return soon."

"Ma'am, the pleasure was all ours," Captain Hart dips his chin to her as the three troopers stand up. "If I have any more questions, may I contact you Henry?"

"Sure, if I'm not at home or Sienar Tower, I'll be here. Next round is on you Captain."

Noemie walks him to the door with Salvo, half-carrying Mawhak. Henry hails a cab for them before he waves one for himself. He turns to his wife, standing at the corner of the building and near the alley leading to the dumpster. She kisses him suddenly, her hands cupping his cheeks before she strokes his beard with her thumbs. "Whatever you and Boots are up to tonight, don't mess this up. I love you but this is the best life Marsala and I have ever had, we can't lose it."

Her words wipe the smile from his lips and he nods seriously, "I understand. I love you."

"I love you too," she returns to the bar without another look at him.

Captain Hart stares thoughtfully as they exit the bar, deep in thought. Wurk finishes his ale and admits, "I didn't think I would…but I like 'em."

"It's good to talk about the old days with someone that really knows what it was like. I like them too," Commander Elder yawns. "We should report in."

Captain Hart nods, looking from one to the other, "He's in the middle of an operation."

"Wha-?" Commander Elder asks and Wurk's eyes jump to his captain.

Captain Hart turns on his comlink, "Report."

"Subject is in a droid cab, we're following, and we believe his destination is his home."

"Why do think he's on an OP?" Wurk demands.

"Scan the cab for lifeforms," Hart orders before he answers. "He disarmed you two with free drinks and comradery among old troopers. Then he reinforced it with complaints about command, all troopers think their flag officers and bureaucrats are clueless idiots. He inquired about your history Wurk; successfully, and complimented and was accompanied by a Clone."

They stare and consider his words before his comlink flickers, "Uhh…sir, the scan came up negative. We lost our target."

"If he's that good, why's he working as a janitor?" Wurk asks.

Elder puts on his helmet, his voice hollows, "What's his plan, his objective?"

"Hey everyone listen! It's Lord Santhe on the Holonet!" Someone yells from the bar.

A properly thin and neatly dressed Human, Lord Santhe has greying brown hair and a sash of his house in bright red crossing his torso. An aging gentleman in his late forties, he appears formidable, a bulwark of nobility. The bartender raises the volume for the whole crowd.

"Let me make this absolutely clear. By now, you've seen the video, and I couldn't be prouder of my personnel. House Santhe will stand by our employees and they will never get left behind. At Sienar Technologies, our employees are not a resource. They are not an asset. They are extended members of House Santhe and we'll do everything within reason to support them. That couldn't have been demonstrated more clearly than in the deep tunnels today."

"What does a head janitor have that even the CEO or Lord doesn't?" Hart asks. "Passes to every door of the building, they're easily ignored, and a justification for being anywhere and everywhere. This is the capital of Lianna. If he meant to travel further away, he wouldn't have lost his tail so soon. In the capital, there's only one target."

Hart hits a few buttons on his comlink, "I want law enforcement and all available storm troopers sent to Sienar Tower and the 886s ready for battle. Contact Sienar Tech security immediately, they're about to be attacked, if they aren't under attack as we speak."


	17. Part 17

**Part 17** : **Devoted**

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter Vonn: Smashball champion and student

Byran: A Lianna nobleman Millie: A young noblewoman and Odi's best friend

Vulles & Valles Santhe: Heirs and young nobles of House Santhe

A breeze tickles Odi's green skin, just strong enough to rustle the spines along her scalp. She crouches at the low wall surrounding the roof of a building. The wind plays with Millie's long brown hair, brushing it against her shoulder. Immediately goosebumps rise along her bare skin and electricity races down her spine. Odi's heart beats a little faster. They share a look for a moment before Odi looks away. She can feel Millie's eyes on her, warmth rushing through her skin with a touch of uneasiness. Millie turns her attention to the gathering of young nobles and university students celebrating just a block away, "It sounds like they're having fun."

"I'm sorry Millie," Odi apologizes. "Maybe I'm crazy. I ruined your night."

Millie looks at her with surprise and then smiles. Her round face and pale skin shine in the light of the moon. "You didn't. This is way more fun, it's like we're spies, or secret agents!"

"What?" Odi giggles.

"Shhh!" Millie whispers, pressing a finger to Odi's lips. "You're going to give away our position! Hehe, we're protecting Lianna by discovering the Empire's vile plot!"

Odi's amusement fades as she notices that traffic into the park has slowed. The party booms with music and voices, in full swing. She frowns, "I was so certain, I could feel it."

"I believe you Odi," Millie sits down, leaning her back against the wall encircling the roof. "Honestly, I'd rather be on this roof with you than anywhere else in the galaxy."

The sincerity in her voice, in her soft brown eyes, captures Odi. It stops her heart and her breath catches as their eyes meet. Her certainty chases all doubts away. Odi blushes and Millie stares. She reaches out and runs the tips of her fingers down Odi's shoulder. Odi's heart makes up for the lost time, racing with thunderous beats in her chest. Millie's touch sets her skin on fire. Her hand reaches Odi's and their fingers intertwine.

She swallows then notices a pair of men on the street. "Wait, look!"

Millie stares into her eyes, "If you want me to stop, just say so."

"No, look at those men."

"What? They look like they're out for a walk," Millie dismisses them.

"Look at their feet, at the way they're walking, their looks."

Millie sighs and releases Odi's hand before she looks over the wall. The men have nearly shaved heads and they walk side by side. She focuses on their boots and nothing immediately comes to her, until she realizes they're walking in step. It's an unconscious act, even in plain clothes, their shoulders are squared and their backs are straight.

"That's weird, it's almost like…"

"…like they're marching in formation," Odi insists.

"They could just be a pair of troopers on leave, Lianna has a large military." Millie notices Odi's dejected look, her antenna dipping, and she sighs again. "I'm sorry Odi. I don't mean to bring you down but there's no way to be certain. Unless we knock on every door and ask for Imperials, or if you have some way to detect them, all we can do is watch."

Odi whispers, "Maybe that will work…"

"What? You want to knock on the doors?"

"No!" Odi gives her a surprised look and then admits hesitantly, "I might have a way to sense them. It's a secret but a very dangerous one, you can't tell anyone."

"I would never betray you Odi," Millie says earnestly.

Odi takes her hand, imploring Millie, "The Empire has ways of making you talk. We must never speak of this, ever."

Odi sits crossed-legged in the middle of the roof, folds her hands in her lap and clears her mind. She struggles to dismiss all the distractions around her, from the speeders overhead to the music from the meeting. She steadies her breathing and her heart slows. She reaches out with her feelings, seeking the danger she's certain is out there. She reaches for it, strains for it, laboring to capture it. There, she catches a glimpse of something stirring in the dark.

Millie brushes her shoulder, taking a seat next to Odi.

"Ugh!" Odi cries out in frustration, surprising her friend. "Millie, I haven't done this in years and I was never really good at it. You can't disturb me!"

Millie flinches, muttering, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother."

"Millie," Odi calls as she stands up and walks away. Odi cringes, sensing the hurt in her, and embarrassed of the way she snapped. "You're not a bother."

"It's fine."

Odi moves closer and takes her hand. "You can help me."

Millie doesn't move, "I don't want to be in the way."

She pulls a little more insistently, "Come sit with me, you can help me. If I show you what I'm doing, maybe it'll help center me."

Millie slowly follows her to the center of the roof, where they sit opposite each other, their knees brushing. Odi takes both her hands before explaining. "You have to calm your mind, clear away all distractions, all the thoughts that distract you."

"Yeah, that'll happen," Millie jokes.

"I trained for years and I still can't. No one just does it, even the masters-," Dangerously close to revealing her secrets; Odi returns to her point. "My teachers told me to focus on letting go but I always thought that was counter-intuitive. Let your fears, your worries, you thoughts drift away at their own speed. Breathe slowly, in and out until it becomes innate. Let your heart settle and clear your mind. Focus on our friends and then reach out with your feelings."

Millie closes her eyes and follows her instruction, then suddenly cries, "Vonn!"

Holding her hands, Odi observes energy striking Vonn. Sagged against a wall, he can't resist. Then, he stands against an enormous feline, lashing out with its claws and fangs. Next he stands surrounded by Imperials, dressed as a member of the army. They're screaming, storm troopers and army alike, as a grey cloud rolls over them. Rage and anger intensify with each image, growing with each passing moment. Vonn is consumed by his fury. After that he stands surrounded by darkness, opposing cloaked figures. Odi can't identify them; their shapes ripple as if seen through water. One and then another, one adversary bears a green lightsaber and another with a blue lightsaber. Danger and death swirl around him, cling to him, and overwhelm him.

Lastly, one final image coalesces. Vonn's face is scarred and bitterly twisted, dark circles linger beneath his yellow eyes. His fall to the darkside manifests visually upon him; an atmosphere of hatred and darkness swirls around him. Worse still, a monstrous creature looms over him. He stands alone, opposing it, with a red lightsaber.

It ends so suddenly Odi gasps, a chill running through her body as if she was splashed with cold water. She swallows difficultly. Millie is even worse, pale and unblinking.

"What…what did you do to me?" Millie asks.

"You saw?" Odi blinks as she tries to make sense of it. "I've never had a waking vision. I've had dreams. I've caught glimpses. You saw it, all of it, too?"

"He's hurt," Millie finally blinks and rubs her eyes. "That first image. That's happening right now, I feel it. The rest, is it true? What was that nightmare, what happened to Vonn?"

"That was your vision," Odi realizes. "Our connection allowed me to share it."

Odi is utterly convinced, she knows, believes every word. Millie shakes her head, "No, no, no I-I I'm nobody. W-why would I, I can't do that."

Odi steps closer but Millie jumps back. Odi winces and pushes away the sting, "I've never had such a clear vision or one that concise. Honestly, I suck at it."

"No. No. No, I would have….known if I could do this. I wouldn't have seen…I mean…what I've seen…" Millie's voice fails as she searches for the right words.

"You've had other visions?" Odi presses. "What have you seen?"

Their eyes meet and none of the earlier passion remains, only fear and uncertainty. Millie's puts a hand on her chest and huffs for breath, "I-I need to sit down."

Odi dashes over to her, catching her before she falls, holding her close. Millie continues panting for breath, "I thought I was supposed to be watching over you."

Odi grins, relieved by Millie's usual candor. Then a broadcast interrupts:

 **"BY ORDER OF THE EMPEROR YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"**

Storm troopers erupt from every building, even on the one beneath them. They flood the streets and rush the park. Assault craft with flashing lights appear overhead, spotlights beaming down. Civilians flee in all directions but transports race through the streets and block the roads. Stun blasts bring down those that resist.


	18. Part 18

**Part 18: Condemned**

Vonn: High School athlete and security guard Blem: A Dim-witted security guard

End: A Clone Security Guard Hebrey: A Human security guard

General Dunce: Commanding officer of Lianna's Imperial forces.

"Vonn!"

He can't understand why he's so sluggish or why he sees Odi and Millie on a rooftop. He sees them, as if he's right there, across from her….sometimes? He can't explain it. He's looking into her eyes, then looking through her eyes, and sometimes looking down on them…all at once. She looks straight at him. He knows she can see him and the state he's in.

Then he recalls that something bad happened. He can't put a finger on it, he just feels terrible, wrought with sadness intertwined with guilt and anger. Then he realizes that Odi and Millie are surrounded. Imperial troops are everywhere. The girls are in danger! He still can't move, why can't he move? What happened? Troopers race around the building, within it as well. He has to do something, they're in trouble! A groan escapes his lips.

"Vonn!" It's a different voice this time, distant, desperate instead of concerned. It repeats, louder and frantic. Then it's a piercing scream, "VONN!"

He gasps, groaning with throbbing pain that arrives with his return to consciousness. Moving is painful and breathing is difficult. He grits his teeth and blinks slowly.

"Vonn, oh thank goodness," Hebrey calls to him, still trapped in the refresher.

End nods, "We thought you were dead kid."

His words cause Vonn to look at Blem's corpse. The sour stench of burnt flesh turns his stomach. It's all he can do to keep from throwing up.

"Vonn! Help us! Do you have your pass card?" Hebrey asks. He doesn't react. He stares as shock settles in. "Vonn! Help us! We need you!"

He jerks at her call, struggling to move. He reaches into his pocket, "No. They took it and my blaster…and my communicator."

"Check Blem," End says and receives a look of horror. "I know it's hard but he's gone. Those terrorists aren't. See if he has his comm or stunstick, anything."

Something clenches within Vonn, his muscles tensing. In spite of the pain, he forces himself to crawl to Blem's body. Seeing his still corpse, left where he lays, reignites Vonn's anger. Reaching into his pockets, checking his holsters, his revulsion feeds it. His fury dulls his pain until it burns away. When all he finds is a filthy communicator, he simmers with rage. He shakes his head as he enters the refresher, "Blem's comm but it can only receive messages."

They groan, obviously let down. Their disappointment grates him, another burden and shame to bear. Vonn kicks the stall they're bound to, startling them.

"What are you doing?" End demands as Vonn seizes it with both hands. Muscles bulging, straining, he growls as he puts all his strength into it. "You can't, you'll only hurt yourself!"

Blem's silly grin crosses his mind and his anger boils. A thrill rushes through him, invincibility born of his fury. A power he's felt only a few times before, often when a Smashball game was on the line, when he was most desperate and called upon everything he has.

The metal twists and the stall crushes beneath his grip, joints bend and warp. Then with a groan and screech it tears free of the floor. Hebrey gasps and End stares, blinking and wiping his face in disbelief. Although still bound, they are no longer trapped.

Blem's communicator fills with static, "Any…personnel, rebels hold...CHshhhh… top floor and the roof. All security…shhhh…to the executive floor!"

Vonn stares at the composite stall, still in his hands, shattered and ruined.

"We need to help them," End insists.

"Help them? Are you mad? They've got blasters and we're bound!"

"We have to do something! We can't just sit here."

A desire to sit there and do nothing sounds perfect to Vonn. A freezing chill settles over him suddenly, as if he's lost all energy. Their voices grow distant, difficult to follow. The fire in him, the rage, it dims until he starts shivering. His heart pounds in his ears but he's freezing.

"Stay here," Vonn declares and then he adds. "Take care of Blem."

"What are you going to do?" Hebrey asks in a shrill voice.

"I'm going to the executive floor."

"What? Vonn, they have blasters! They won't stun you this time!"

"I'm not letting them get away with what they did to Blem!" The fire flares within him and drives away his shock and emotional baggage. "They'll pay for what they did."

Hebrey tries to argue but End cuts her off, "We'll see to Blem. Take the executive turbolift; you might be able to get behind those rebel scum. Lord Santhe's passcode is 1234."

"Thanks," Vonn says before sprinting away. He races by the security desk, beyond the room he took his exam in earlier. He reaches the turbolifts and presses the button. It swishes open, revealing a spotless lift with mirrored surfaces and gold inlays. He enters the passcode and the turbolift rockets up through the tube.

With each passing second he can feel the furnace searing inside him. His skin tingles and he can't hold still. A hundred floors flash by but it drags like an eternity, spent in isolation, with memories of Blem for company. Every misspoken oath haunts him. Every complaint, every moment he lacked patience, crushes him. It burns…and stokes the volcano churning within him.

He can hear the battle before he arrives, the last ten floors zipping by. Blasterfire and explosions carry across the distance and through the doors. Then they swish open.

"-they're pressing their attack!" A rebel yells from down the hallway.

Another stands guard with his blaster carbine clutched against his chest. He looks over his shoulder and Vonn shatters his jaw with a punch; then races towards the blasterfire.

"By order of the Empire, drop you weapons!"

"Die Imperial dogs!"

Vonn crouches by a corner. Only steps away he sees a desperate battle between Imperials and rebels. The rebels, including the ones he fought earlier, fight defensively behind cover and down a hallway leading to the roof. The law enforcement, Storm Troopers, and cops attack but can't advance. They're pinned by down. Vonn considers his options and follows End's advice.

He cuts through a passage and then through an employee lounge, there an assistant droid cowers, "Oh no!" Vonn ignores it and grabs an empty coffee pitcher. Rebels calmly withdraw to the roof access. Standing on the ramp is their leader, her cloak billowing as she leaves. Suddenly she pauses. Her head raises just a hair, and then she looks over her shoulder, straight at him. Vonn meets her gaze with raw hostility.

Surrounding her is the three he fought earlier, the Harton rebel, the Twi'lek, and the Sullustan. Her sudden stop startles them and then they follow her gaze.

"Oh no!" Even from a hundred paces away, Vonn can make out the Sullustan's horror. The Twi'lek cringes. The Harton rebel roars angrily, "You should have let me kill him!"

Their leader studies Vonn for a moment and then motions towards him. Instantly the rebels turn in his direction. The nearest jumps in surprise and raises his blaster. Vonn smashes the coffee pot over his head and grabs him. The rebel babbles incoherently as Vonn charges with his improvised shield. He rushes straight at their center. The rebels hesitate, unwilling to shoot.

Vonn throws the stunned rebel into another. A third lunges only to be caught and smashed into the ground. The rebel center collapses on top of him. Their fists hit him, daggers slice his uniform but nothing harms him. He lashes out in all directions, furiously. There's no grace to it. It is pure savagery against their numbers, until they lie mangled on the ground.

"Round two you loyalist dog!" The Harton rebel yells. In one hand is a stunstick and the other is a vibroblade. The volcano explodes. The rebel swings the club overhead and Vonn catches it and the thrust too. A headbutt drives the rebel to his knees. One punch is followed by another in rapid succession, with each strike, more blood stains Vonn's fists. He hits and hits and hits. He doesn't know how long it goes on…but what's left isn't recognizable.

The Sullustan raises his blaster but Vonn glares at him. He freezes and then screams, dropping his blaster and retreats to the ramp.

"Clear the line of fire!" Another rebel commands.

"Run! He's unstoppable!" The Sullustan cries. The Twi'lek rushes forward but a kick sends the Sullustan flying into her.

Vonn doesn't even remember moving. He stands on the ramp staring at their leader. Blood drips from his hands as he motions. With a simple wave, he challenges her again.

"Not this time," she shakes her head. "I have what I came for."

"You think I'm going to let you leave?" He growls.

"I don't have time for you," she leaps into the air. She flies across ten meters before landing inside the retreating ship. Overhead tie fighters appear, battling with civilian craft and more fighters. With a thunderous roar, the ship blasts off towards the horizon.

"Don't move!" The voice is hollow from the helmet and Vonn tenses. He raises his hands. "Not you officer, you saved a lot of lives here, and a lot of my men. Turn around."

Vonn slowly turns. The troopers and police officers are binding the rebels, searching them for more weapons and contraband. Hours pass by as Vonn is questioned by storm troopers and then the police. Finally, a member of the Imperial Security Bureau asks him the same questions he's answers a dozen times. His voice becomes monotone and emotionless as he repeats the same words over and over. Then a pudgy and sweaty Imperial arrives.

"A hero! You're a hero lad! Well done!"

"I-I'm sorry?" Vonn blinks, staring at the sweaty officer. "What?"

"You saved a dozen of my men and took on these terrorists all alone!"

"This is General Dunce, commanding officer of all Imperial forces on Lianna," A storm trooper informs him.

"Just trying to help sir, they killed my friend, murdered him right in front of me."

"Your friend has been cared for, along with your co-workers," the trooper adds.

"Thank you," Vonn replies sincerely, bowing his head in relief.

"A hero if I ever saw one," Dunce pats him reassuringly. Then he glances at a communicator in his palm. "Excuse me, this must be Lord Santhe."

He clicks a button and the lord appears in a blue-tinged hologram, "Your security personnel should be commended my lord. This young man, Vonn Heinrick correct? He almost single-handedly defeated the rebels."

"My daughter will be happy to hear you're alive Vonn," Lord Santhe informs him.

"What were those ships they took my lord?" General Dunce asks.

"It was my family's personal skipray general, with all of Sienar's latest upgrades, along with several cutting edge Tie fighters. They're executive security forces."

"Well," Dunce considers his words. "With a little fortune we'll be able to retrieve it. They took quite a prize but it won't be theirs for long."

"May I have a word with you in private General?" Lord Santhe looks at Vonn.

"Of course," General Dunce glances at Vonn and the trooper. "Dismissed."

Vonn and the trooper walk away and General Dunce heads the opposite direction. Vonn is quiet as he reflects on the night, studying the destruction wrought by the attack. Scorch marks mar the walls and ceiling, tile flooring shattered by blast burns. A wave of exhaustion rolls over him, causing him to wobble, and he sits on a low wall.

"You know, if you ever want to join the legion, inform me first. I'll write you a commendation. You saved a lot of my brothers today. That was one of the nastiest fights I've ever been in. It wouldn't have been so bad but the rest of my legion are at the Capital Park, breaking up a seditionist rally. Only the reserves and the wounded are left."

General Dunce returns and studies them both for a second. He exhales, and orders, "Arrest him. I'll worry about the charges later."

"What?!" Vonn jumps to his feet.

"Don't!" The storm trooper commands, he draws his blaster presses it into Vonn's ribs. "Please kid, let me sort this out. Don't fight."

Vonn looks around, dozens of troopers and police with blasters pointed at him. Defeat settles over him and he feels beaten, their sudden turn and betrayal stings. They put him in binders and march him through the Tower. End and Hebrey's gape, horrified, and it cuts even deeper. He walks in a daze, too tired to resist, spent from the battle. The ache he felt earlier grew into a jarring, stabbing agony, without him noticing. They load him into a transport with the other rebels, who curse and spit on him. Unable to resist, unable to do anything, he drives all of his feelings deep inside. There, they burn in the furnace, feeding his rage.


	19. Part 19

**Part 19**

Henry: Separatist Commando/Head Sanitation Engineer at Sienar tower on Lianna

Boots: Commando Droid Vonn: High School champ and security guard

Valles & Vulles: Lianna nobles and heirs of House Santhe

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter Byran: A young nobleman

Millie: A young noblewoman

Henry watches as Vonn is arrested, then paraded through Sienar Tower. At first glance, he seems to accepting but then Henry catches the look in his eyes. Emotion turmoil gives way to seething anger, tightly bound by discipline. Henry whispers, "Sorry kid."

"Beta target?" Boots asks. Swathed in black outfits, made in sensor defying materials, they crouch in the data core of Sienar Tower.

"It's a risk to the primary OP. The attack had their attention on the top floors but Stormtroopers are searching floor by floor," Henry whispers just loud enough to be heard over the beeping and humming of the computers. Boots doesn't react but Henry can sense its disappointment. He sighs, "We're at fifty percent download. Do it. It's worth the risk."

"Roger roger," the droid is up and racing down the passage of servers and databanks, disappearing only a moment later.

Henry can only wait, as his imagination betrays him with fears, while the download bar creeps along. Every ten minutes he switches out data tapes before the download continues. On another screen he watches troopers race through the stairways and floors, offices and refreshers. They'll search every inch of the building, systematically. He knows his download will take another hour…at least. With each search, the troopers will reach manufacturing in twenty minutes, and an hour at most to the databanks.

"It's going to be close," he whispers. "Nothing is worse than waiting."

"You can't do this! I'll have you imprisoned."

Even as her voice grows shrill, Valles' threats have no affect on the Stormtroopers.

"Are these the leaders we sought? There seems to be some missing," an officer in a grey uniform observes them. "For your sake, you'd best not have lost them."

"No sir," the Stormtrooper replies. "The leaders are accounted for, some did not show, others were captured enroute."

"To whom are we speaking?" Byran demands.

The officer's eyebrow rises, "As I have not addressed you yet, we are not speaking. For future reference I am Agent Renault Hershker, Imperial Security Bureau, Lord Welsington."

"You know who we are, obviously. Therefore you know that our arrest will not benefit you in any way. We have powerful friends in the Senate. You're wasting our time."

"If only I were arresting you, you would confess, sooner or later. Unfortunately I have other orders. Unfortunate for you, not me," the smug look on his face grows with his smile. "Take them somewhere isolated and execute them."

"No!" Vulles screams. "You can't! I did…we didn't do anything."

Byran shakes his head as they drag him around a corner. His throat dries but his heart races. Another college kid bolts from cover, blasters flash, and he falls to the ground.

"Our-our families have credits, lots of credits," Vulles pleads.

His sister is not so diplomatic, "Do you know who we are!? We'll have your heads!"

A trooper seizes her hair; she screams and curses right up to the moment he slams her into a wall. Her head snaps back and she collapses to her knees. Blood gushes from her broken nose, staining her dress. She whimpers as they drag her into another alley.

They force Byran to his knees, "Hands on your head!"

Distantly he whispers, "This can't be happening."

As if from their own accord, his hands raise to his head. They drop Valles next to him. She mumbles some words but puts her hands on her head too. Her brother begs and pleads.

"This, this can't be happening!" Vulles screams. "Please!"

"Daggers or blasters?" A trooper asks his comrades. "I kind of want to use his sword; it has a certain poetic irony, killing a lord with his own noble blade."

"Blasters, I don't want to have to clean my armor. Blades are real messy."

Byran struggles to breath as he hears one of them approach. His heart pounds but he can't seem to breathe. Then he remembers Odi and her warning. Even as the trooper presses the blaster against his head, he calms. His fears subside, "I'm sorry Odi. We should have listened to you."

"Apology accepted!"

The troopers spin and Odi kicks a blaster from one's hand. She grabs the second trooper's blaster, spins and twists it from him grasp. She throws it, striking the soldier next to Byran. Seeing the trooper stumble, Byran turns and punches him. Caught by surprise, he stumbles back, and drops his blaster. Byran notices his sword on the trooper's belt. He lunges, drawing his vibrosword from its sheath, and switches to a two-handed grip.

The trooper chuckles, "What are you going to do with that boy?"

The trooper doesn't even glance at his fallen blaster, instead he draws a dagger.

Odi kicks one trooper than elbows the second. She strikes the first in the throat and then sweeps his feet. Coughing and gagging, he can only roll around on the ground. The second trooper throws a hook which she ducks and he follows with an uppercut. She kicks his thigh, dropping him to a knee, and kicks his face. His helmet flies off and he collapses.

"Watch out!" Millie cries as another trooper comes around the corner and levels his blaster at her. Millie drops from the roof onto him. The trooper cries out as he hits the ground and for a moment the two struggle. He shakes her off and rolls on top of her, his hands wrapping around her throat. She gags and flails at his helmet before Odi kicks him in the head.

Byran studies his opponent and sees his own reflection in the black glass on the helmet. Then he charges. Caught by surprise, Byran freezes, and the trooper slams him into the alley wall. He slashes Byran's shoulder and rolls away as the nobleman swings his sword. Blood stains his brown coat and his shoulder stings.

"I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to use your sword to kill your rebel friends."

Byran's heart stops, believing every word, and then the Stormtrooper lunges at him.

Odi kicks the trooper again. He loses his grip on Millie just enough for her to punch him in the face. Odi kicks him once more and he sags to the ground. The Rodian girl checks Millie's throat, "Are you ok?"

"Yes…yes I'm fine," she smiles weakly. "What about Byran?"

They both glance over. The trooper lies on top of him and both are unnervingly still. Byran's sword pierces the trooper's chestplate. Odi rushes over and Millie joins her a heartbeat later, together they drag the trooper off Byran. He stares unblinkingly, "He ran straight at me."

"Are you ok?" Millie demands and inspects his shoulder.

"He ran at me and I didn't even think. I just turned the sword in his direction."

"He's in shock," Odi tells Millie. They both help him to his feet.

"What have you done?" Vulles demands with a look at the troopers.

"Saved your lives obviously," Odi points out. Then she points, "Grab his sword."

"I-I don't want to touch it," Millie winces.

"Me neither," Odi admits. "Valles, Vulles, get up or we're leaving you."

Byran hangs on Millie and Odi for a moment longer before he reaches for his blade. Both women watch him as he takes it by the hilt, "I killed him."

"You've been in four duels," Vulles dismisses his sentiment.

"All of my opponents submitted once I disarmed them," Byran replies quietly. His grip tightens and he tears his blade free, blood spurting from the wound. He stares at it, stained with blood, dripping into a puddle at his feet.

"I'm sorry Byran," Odi looks around quickly. "I know you're hurting but we can't stay."

"I-I'm fine," he tries to assure them but his eyes are distant.

"We aren't coming with you! This is just some misunderstanding," Vulles persists.

"Stay if you want. I'm going." Valles words are muffled by her broken nose.

"What can we do? The Empire will execute us for this," Millie motions at the troopers.

"If we can get back to our houses, they won't dare," Vulles argues.

"Tell that to your executioners," Odi argues.

"We should have listened to you Odi," Byran mumbles. "You were right-are right."

"No. My brother is right, about this," Valles pinches her nose to stifle the bleeding. "We're safe once we reach our houses. The Empire could have framed this on anyone but they don't dare seize us publically. House Santhe has a lot of pull in the Senate, if the Senate believes the Empire is willing to murder nobles, than they will not stand idle."

"Whatever we do we have to do it now," Odi says with a look around.

"There are patrols everywhere," Millie adds. "I saw them from the rooftop."

"We have to fine somewhere to hide," Odi determines.

"There's a cantina nearby," Byran's voice grows a little stronger with each word. "It's for university students, Vulles and I used fake IDs to get in."

"Level seventy-three clear, the reading must be a malfunction sir, yes sir. I'll lead my squad to manufacturing immediately." The Stormtrooper turns to his team. "We're heading back down to level fifty-four. There was a disturbance and two troopers were found unconscious."

"Yes sir!" They head for the turbolifts. A moment later they enter the lift and disappear.

Hovering near-silently above them, Henry is thankful for the beeping and humming of the computers. He disengages his anti-grav belt and slowly descends to the ground. He plugs his bracer and replaces the data disc. The download bar appears again at seventy-three percent. He opens a holo image of the surveillance videos and watches for any further threats.


	20. Part 20

**Part 20**

Henry: Separatist Commando/Head Sanitation Engineer at Sienar tower

Boots: Commando Droid Conqueror: Magnaguard droid Mala: Sephi infiltrator

Unhur: Aqualish tech and heavy weapons expert Orromia: Human Scoundrel

80%

Henry knew the download might take longer than expected but now he wonders if he should have upgraded his computer. Every creak or hum of the computers or cooling towers heightens his anxiety. Sensors would have detected movement or thermal changes of a living being. He checks security again before he squeezes a little tighter into the corner where he waits.

He blames it on his lifestyle, "I've been out of the field for too long."

Henry knows it's more than that. Vonn's fate weights heavy on him, creating a burden he never expected from someone he hardly knows. "I know enough," he admits under his breath. "Vonn didn't run, he saved Salvo, and together we finished the mission."

81%

Henry groans. Is it impatience or injustice? Is it the lurking past that tormented him all day? Coruscant…there's nothing to connect them…although his current operation holds much of the same importance. Coruscant…against his better judgement his mind wanders…

 **19 BBY, Twelve hours into the battle of Coruscant**

"Turn that down Orromia," Henry orders over her music. "Nala, get online and make certain no one is talking. Unhur check the cannon, it needs to keep firing."

The large Trandoshan officer arrives, "Reportsss from all over Coruscant, Jedi are asssaulting our positionsss. They're presssing the attack on all sssidesss."

Henry pauses. Then he replies, "Take twenty droids with the worst damage to the roof. Conqueror plant explosives as well, low yield, enough to kill but not damage the cannon."

"Hum-hmm," the droids salutes before following the Trandoshan away.

"I have a bad feeling about this," then Orromia asks. "What about the rest of us?"

"Prepare for attack and check parameter. Desperate enemies lash out…or something happened that we don't know about. Either way, we're still in the middle of a battle."

Beep beep beep! Henry's comlink flickers and his holo imager displays Captain Tuuk.

"Go ahead sir," Henry steps into a refresher for privacy.

The blue holograph of the Neimoidian emphasizes his unease, "I don't have much time. Dooku is dead and Grievous has fled. His last orders were to fight to the last droid on Coruscant, do as much damage as possible, to keep the Republic occupied."

"Blast that coward!" Henry snarls. "A third of our ground forces are trapped here!"

"I know," the Neimoidian's head lowers with sorrow. "There is nothing I can do."

"We can still win! We still outnumber them!" Captain Tuuk turns from sadness to shame. Henry reads his expression and asks in a flat tone, "They've already jumped haven't they?"

"Yes. The fleet is in disarray; several of our ships still function but have lost their ability to make the jump. I'm trying to coordinate some sort of evacuation."

Suddenly Orromia races in with Boots, "Sir, you have to see this!"

Henry follows them to a window. Trailing smoke, a massive cruiser blazes across the sky, assisted by emergency ships and fire crews.

Boots declares, "Ship identified: 'Invisible Hand', flagship of the Separatist fleet."

Orromia pales, "The Invisible Hand?! What is happening?!"

"Stand by!" Henry delays her and returns his attention to Captain Tuuk. "I have a plan but I need your help."

Tuuk hesitates, the spinning red and blue light on his eyepiece distracts Henry. Then the Neimodian nods, "I will make no promises without hearing it first."

"Promote me, I already have command of all ground forces but I need the rank to counter Grievous. Take command of the fleet, encircle the worst ships and transfer everyone to the remaining ones. We have to save anyone we can. At the same time you make the jump to lightspeed; we'll synchronize the droids' shutdown."

"Disregarding our orders notwithstanding, the Republic knows our droids no longer fail."

"The Republic will be too busy patting themselves on the back," Henry assures him. "If we fight to the very last droid, they'll hunt us to the ends of the galaxy. Instead, we'll escape off-planet or slink into the bowels of Coruscant until we can."

Captain Tuuk considers it and nods, "That's better than anything I can suggest. I'm promoting you to general; under different circumstances congratulations would be in order."

"Thank you."

Tuuk pauses, "Do whatever you have to; we need you in this war."

Henry's eyes darken, "The war is over."

"Then do whatever you have to, to save our people."

He flickers out and Orromia shifts her weight.

"How did momentum change so suddenly?" She isn't alone, the Trandoshan returned when Henry's attention was on the communicator. They watch him closely. "We were winning!"

"We're not done yet. Orromia set up a channel to every other Separatist officer on Coruscant and I'll deliver the bad news. With a little luck we can save some lives."

"Republic forces coming in!" A B1 warns them. "They're on the roof!"

"How'd you know?" The Trandoshan gaps.

Henry smiles, "Bring it up on the screen."

The B1 switches a monitor to the rooftop. The damaged droids struggle in vain to repel a pair of Jedi and their Clone troopers. A second LaaT drops more Clones off before departing. Henry waits until they're fully engaged, "Conqueror."

Explosions shred the roof and shake the building, destroying the camera they watch from. "Orromia contact those officers, the rest of you with me, to the roof!"

They race up the stairs to the roof. In the background the cannon thumps steadily. They burst out the door with droids on their heels. They catch the Jedi helping Clones to their feet. In a barrage of blaster fire they butcher the Clones and force the Jedi into a defensive position. The Separatists encircle them and Henry rolls a pair of grenades forward.

The Jedi unleash the force, knocking back the droids and the grenades. In that moment's distraction, Unhur blasts the elder Jedi. The junior charges but Conqueror cuts him off, blocking his lightsaber and knocking it aside. A swat spins him before Conqueror slams both maces into his back. He collapses, his lightsaber rolling away. Boots blast him anyway.

Conqueror looks to Henry who holds up a hand. The Jedi reaches in vain for his lightsaber. Henry places it in his hand. The Jedi whispers, "The grenades…?"

"I never ignited them," Henry explains. "I just rolled them to distract you."

"Clever…," he whispers before the life fades in his eyes.

Henry motions them to return to the command room.

"Sir," Orromia calls as he returns. "They're ready for you."

Henry picks it up immediately, "I'll just come out and say it. Dooku is dead and Grievous has betrayed and abandoned us." He lets it sink in. "We don't have time for feeling or arguments. Our only choice is survival…our only chance is escape. Take whatever vessel we can get a hold of or wait until an opportunity arises to do so. Here's the plan…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Henry glances at his wrist communicator and reads: 100%. He'd been so lost in the past he'd not even noticed the passage of time. He'd replaced data discs reflexively. Dangerous and stupid. He pushes his feelings aside, "Thank the Maker for good fortune."

Henry closes the panel he used to connect to the mainframe before he creeps over to the cooling ducts and climbs in.

"We have five troopers down on manufacturing! Converge on manufacturing!"

"Enemy contact! There's two of-ugh!" Henry glances at security monitors and sees no one but Stormtroopers and Imperials lying motionless. He closes the grate behind him as he moves through the shaft to a vertical tunnel. He aims his bracer and shoots an ascension cable straight up before he zooms through the passage. He scrambles through two more air shafts before he reaches an external fan. With his hydrospanner he unscrews the bolts and opens it. A quick peek around shows only a few troopers, all huddling near the ramp from the executive floor. "Report! Any trooper on manufacturing report!"

Static answers. Henry scrambles out of the air shaft and creeps to the edge of the roof. Fortunately, the troopers turn towards the ramp as he slinks by them. Then he jumps off.

His hood whips through the air as he descends from the rooftop, angled out towards the city. Floors race by in a blur as the wind batters his face. He's spread eagle as he plummets. When he reaches a proper elevation, he pushes a button on his bracer. Instantly his anti-grav belt slows him to a gentle fall. Tie fighters scream as they pass overhead and Henry searches for witnesses. Another shot of his ascension bolt draws him to a rooftop. He quickly searches one more time before he rappels over the side to the ground, next to a disposal bin.

Henry reaches behind the bin, seizes the clothes he has there and switches from his espionage outfit. In moments he looks like any other Sienar janitor. Some time passes triggering his anxiety again before he hears someone coming. He takes cover behind the bin. When he sees the pair approaching he growls, "You're late."

"Roger roger."

"Hm-hmm."


	21. Part 21

**Part 21: Surviving**

Byran: A proper young nobleman that rejects the Empire's oppression

Millie: A young noblewoman and Odi's best friend

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Valles: Lianna noblewoman and second heir of House Santhe

Vulles: Young nobleman and heir of House Santhe

"No."

Byran smirks, "Maybe a few credits will change your-"

"No."

"Let's not be hasty," Vulles insists. "We are very generous with our friends."

"Are you kidding?" The burly human has brushy eyebrows and the essence of a street tough. His nose is mashed in two different directions, improperly set and a scar across his upper lip. "You have blood on your tunic, my lord. The young ladyship has a broken nose, I know from experience. You were in a fight. That and the Rodian isn't old enough to go out without her parent's permission."

"Hey!" Odi calls out which causes everyone to shush her.

"The Imperials are preforming a sweep tonight so there aren't enough credits on Lianna for me to risk my job. You're in trouble and we don't need any."

"Fine!" Valles snaps at him and grabs her brother's sash. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uh-"

"It's a sash for House Santhe, rulers of Lianna, and he is heir of our house." Valles' voice remains muffled from her broken nose but her words are crystal clear. "The Imperials will come and go and so will the police. _House Santhe_ will remain long after we're dust. You're worried about losing your job? Step aside or you won't be able to find employment in this sector!"

The thug stares and blinks before as he considers her. Then he steps aside, "There's a cleaning droid in the refresher."

They step inside a smoky, dingy pub where the dust and dirt covering every inch hides the unmentionable filth beneath it.

"I can barely see in here," Millie complains.

"Trust me," Odi assures her, her starry Rodian eyes easily pierce the darkness and smoke. "You don't want to see it."

Dark glances from the patrons cause them to squeeze together as they look around. What they see only causes them to squeeze tighter. A single bar runs the length of the place with a couple rough tables and an empty stage opposite it. A hefty Gotal tends bar and glares at them. Three regulars glance up from their drinks before returning their full attention to their vice. The place reeks of spilt alcohol, body odor, and smoke rising from scented candles set across the bar. The smoke muddies their vision even further than the lack of light.

Odi can barely breathe, as if the smoke and stench are not enough, her friends begin crushing her in the middle of the group.

"Guys!" She strains to push them apart. Then she turns to the bouncer, "Do you have a medkit in the refresher?"

"Nah but I'll grab the one behind the bar," he replies.

"Thank you," Odi looks at her friends, bloodied as they are. "Millie help Valles with the medkit; Byran wash the blood from your tunic."

"What are you going to do?" Millie asks.

"Vulles and I will get a table and wait for you."

They split up with Odi and Vulles moving towards an upturned table. Together they right the table and pull chairs close to sit. An uncomfortable silence grows between them as Vulles sulks and Odi ignores his dark looks.

"I had it under control," Vulles whispers.

"What?" She asks, only just catching his words.

"Nothing," he mutters. After a moment he starts again, his words growing in volume and courage. "I know it looked bad but I think it was just an act. I think they were just trying to scare us. It would have been ok if you hadn't gotten involved. I knew what I was doing! I had it under control! I-"

"Under control!" Odi interrupts. Odi just can't take his excuses any longer. "Under control?! You led your friends into a trap and nearly got them killed. You Vulles Santhe! You did that. Then when you were given a chance to redeem yourself, you and your sister watched while Byran fought and Millie was strangled! Nothing is under your control! Nothing!"

Vulles stands up so quickly his chair falls back, his face flush with anger, with a curse twisting his lips. Then movement from the regulars at the bar jerks their attention to their audience. Vulles snarls under his breath and storms away. He throws himself onto a barstool and orders from the bartender. She waves him off, refusing to serve him. It only makes him sink deeper into gloominess.

One of the regulars detaches himself from the bar and wobbles over to Odi, "Can I buy you a drink?" He mumbles just before he falls face first onto the floor.

"What did you do?" Millie demands as she appears at Odi's shoulder.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Don't worry about Ralph," the bartender yells. "This happens all the time."

Millie and Odi share a look and then Millie picks up and sits across the table from her. There's a strained silence where they look everywhere but at each other for a long moment, then glance at each other and share an uncomfortable laugh.

"How's Valles?" Odi asks.

"She's much better. With the Medkit I reset her nose, cleaned up the blood, and dulled her pain." Millie smiles unconsciously.

"You're so good at that."

"What?"

"Medicine. Helping people, remember when you cleaned me up after I scraped my knee?"

"Stacy shoved you during dance class," Millie grins. "I remember. Why did you quit dance? You never told me and you always deflected the question."

Odi studies her, aware of the distance growing between them and the disquiet of her secrets. She finally admits, "My dad decided it exposed me too much, brought too much attention."

She nods and silence returns. It makes Odi uneasy, before Millie says, "Crazy night."

"Yeah," Odi whispers intending to end it there but then she blurts out. "Remember what we talked about on the roof?" Millie straights up with her words, her eyes meeting Odi's as she continues. "…what you saw."

"Oh that," Millie sags. "Is that all that happened on the roof?"

Millie's eyes, her pleading gaze stabs Odi in the heart and leaves her sick to her stomach. She bits her lower lip and Millie looks away, making her feel worse.

Then in a flurry of feelings and desperate need to mend the growing distance between them, Odi seizes her hands. Millie squeaks. "I've spent my whole life hiding who I am," Odi whispers furiously. "I've spent so much time ignoring my feelings and what I wanted. Even before Lianna my life, wasn't mine to determine. I've always had duties and responsibilities and service. I never had time for _my feelings_ or _what I wanted_. Odi…isn't even my real name."

"The things you said. The way you fought. I feel like I don't know you," Millie's grip weakens before it tightens. "I mean, I know you but I don't. Who are you?"

"I want to know too," Byran declares as he grabs a chair from a nearby and pulls it up to the table. The blood is gone from his tunic and his jacket is neatly sewn and laundered, still stiff from ironing.

They jump, the mood stolen by his interruption. They jerk their hands apart and Millie glares at him, "Byran! We were having a…talk…and you ruined it!"

Sitting stiff and properly in the chair, he looks at each of them a second time and realizes his error. "I'm sorry Millie but the way Odi fought, the way she rescued us, wasn't ordinary."

"I helped, she didn't rescue you alone!"

He smiles politely but continues, placating her, "I realize and appreciate your help."

"I'd like to know as well," Valles pulls a chair up to the table. Her face is washed and clean, as if she'd never been injured. "First off, thank you for saving us Odi. Thank you Millie, your care means a great deal to me…and I will repay this debt to you _and so will my brother_."

Her words arrive as her brother approaches, just in time for him to hear it. He stiffens as his gloomy expression transforms into sulking. Then he tries to sit next to his sister but she rebukes him with a glance. Instead, he places his chair behind and slightly off to the side of her. He sullenly throws himself into the chair and folds his arms with a pout.

"Isn't it obvious who she is? The way she fights. The way she speaks of the Empire. She says it like someone who has been its victim, who has experienced its evil firsthand." Millie eyes grow intense as she looks at Odi. Her heart comes to a halt, terrified of what Millie might say reveal. Millie's look freezes her in place before she declares, "She's a rebel."

They look at her, "No I'm not. I go to school with you guys every day and tutor Vonn and Byran. Don't you think you'd have noticed that before now?"

"We'd have seen some hint," Byran agrees. "Besides, she'd never have anything to do with those anarchists. Isn't it obvious? I can't believe it took this long for me to realize it. I feel so blind. She's a Separatist."

"That's right!" Vulles sits up. "Just like her father."

Valles' eyes widen as she looks at Odi in a new light. Odi shakes her head and waves her hands, "No no no. I'm not a rebel and I'm not a Separatist either. I'm just a student like you."

Millie tenses, "No one move. Imperial army soldiers just walked in," Odi remains still with her back to them but everyone else looks. Millie snaps, "I told you not to look!"


	22. Part 22

**Part 22: Self-Control**

19 years BBY, minutes before the end of the Battle for Coruscant

Byran: A proper young nobleman that rejects the Empire's oppression

Millie: A young noblewoman and Odi's best friend

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Valles: Lianna noblewoman and second heir of House Santhe

Vulles: Young nobleman and heir of House Santhe

"We should fight!" Petro urges.

"RRRRrrraaaahhh!" Their Wookie friend adds.

"There must be something more we can do," Katoonie suggests, her brown and white headdress bobbing as she walks.

"We've faced Separatists before," Odi agrees enthusiastically. First looking at her friends and then returning her focus to the Elderly Jedi Master. "Let's do this!"

"Enough!" Master Tera Sinube barks. His cane snaps against the tile floor of the Jedi Temple. The snap is threaded with the force and rattles them with bass, to their very core. Shocked, they recoil. The elderly master's sudden fierceness catches them completely off guard, so abnormal for him. His face is twisted with his fury. Then he turns away and exhales. He offers an apologetic smile, "You are not the only ones feeling…underutilized. In the midst of such an attack, the urge to retaliate is strong, even among us that should know better. The difficulty my young initiates, is attacking the correct enemy at the correct time and with the correct amount of force. I'm not going to lecture you with platitudes while innocents suffer less than a kilometer from here. I'm not going to patronize you with quotes _of the greater wisdom of restraint_. Outside this temple people are suffering and dying _while we talk_."

Master Sinube turns away from them, the hump in his back seemingly even more pronounced with his impotence. After a moment of silence he motions for them to follow, "My friends, sometimes the most difficult thing in the galaxy is doing the right thing. The Council ordered me to watch over you. They have commanded you to remain here. That is the right thing, and it is what we will do, no matter how we feel about it."

5 years BBY, current date

While Odi remains still, all of her companions stare at the troopers. Apprehension fills the room as the two groups watch each other, the patrons glancing from one to another. Odi swallows, the tension rising to dangerous levels, where the slightest provocation or spark could result in violence.

"Hahaha! You're such a tease Byran! All I want is one dance!" Odi giggles with pitched laughter, smacking the young noble on his shoulder. Her friends stare as if she's mad. She lowers her voice and whispers, "People on the run grow tense when they see the law enforcement. Innocent people have nothing to worry about, _so stop acting suspiciously!_ "

Byran shakes off his surprise, laughing awkwardly before his voice grows playful, "Now now. You know if I give you everything you want, you'll just grow bored of me."

Without looking Odi senses the troopers moving towards the bar while Millie watches them. She whispers, "What do we do?"

"Have fun, just like a bunch of kids that snuck into a cantina."

Millie smiles and Valles shakes off her stiff poise and leans an elbow on the table.

"Did I hear someone say dancing?" An imperial army trooper arrives from behind Odi, standing at her shoulder. He lifts his facemask, revealing a handsome if plain face.

"I'll dance with you," Odi replies, owning her words.

"Uhh ok," he stutters when he gets a closer look at her, uninterested after a glance.

"Or you can dance with my friend," Odi motions to Valles.

The noblewoman scowls before she swallows her pride, "I hope you can you keep up."

"Bring ales!" The trooper calls before taking Valles' hand and pulling her to the stage.

"We should get out of here," Millie whispers.

"There are only three of them," Byran growls.

Vulles stares at him.

Byran hisses, "What? They're the same as Stormtroopers."

"No!" Odi snaps, cutting them both off. "If we run, they have to chase, and they'll radio for support. These aren't the same troopers as those in the alley. They may even be honest. Who knows how many people will get hurt in the fight. "

"Come dance with me," Millie takes Odi's hand and pulls her out of her seat before she can argue. Millie leads her to the opposite side of the stage, "Do you remember the steps?"

"Of course," her heart skips with delight.

One of the troopers settles into Odi's seat as he passes bottles of ale around. Another picks a chair from off the ground and sits with his arms folded. The first asks, "What are a couple of proper nobles doing with an alien?"

Byran swallows his anger, "She's the most intelligent student in our academy, possibly on Lianna."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You doubt my word?"

"Thank you for the ales," Vulles interrupts, seizing the trooper's attention. "What do we owe you? Should we get the next round?"

The trooper laughs, "We're Imperial Army. Why would we pay for anything?"

"Honor," the second trooper grumbles under his breath.

"What?" the first trooper sneers and his companion looks away. Then he turns to Vulles and Byran. "Anything fun going on tonight?"

Vulles rolls his eyes, "You're looking at it. This has been the worst night of my life."

"Everything is closed," Byran adds before he can continue. "What's going on? Why are there so many patrols out tonight?"

"We captured hundreds of malcontents in a trap," he replies excitedly. "Those idiots held a protest in the middle of a public park. How could they be so stupid?"

Byran smiles weakly, "What fools."

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this," the second trooper suggests.

"The operation is over, what does it matter?"

"We haven't been given the 'all-clear'."

"So what?

"You're unnerving them," the soldier motions to Byran and misreads his uneasiness. "They're not troopers like us."

He looks from Vulles to Byran and cringes, "Sorry, I love my job." He holds up his ale, "Long live the Empire!"

"Long live the Empire," they clink their bottles together and drink.

"Wow, your little green friend is really graceful," the trooper stares.

"She's a Rodian, of course she is," the second trooper grumbles.

In spite of his gruff tone, the trooper can't look away as the girls begin a second dance. They rise on their toes, stiffly circling hand in hand with deliberate slowness. Odi and Millie descend, alternating holds, and dipping through each other's arms. They pick up speed, increasing steadily until the dance becomes a frantic paced steps. Then with each step they rise a little higher and move a little slower until their movements return to a stop on their toes.

"Woo!" Cheers break the enchantment, immediately joined by the troopers and the rest of the bar. Men stamp their feet and pound their hands on the bar. The girls hug and turn to face the crowd, bowing before they descend from the stage. The crowd roars for them.

"Hey!" The second trooper points at his helmet. The first grabs his own and puts it on. "Yes sir, no sir sector 23517 is clear. We're moving on. Yes sir. Okay guys, we have to go."

"Awww no," Odi pouts. "You guys were the most fun we had all night!"

"Duty calls," he laughs. "I should have danced with you after all, maybe next time."

"I can't wait," she pats his chest and beams a smile.

"We should get going too," Byran suggests.

"Awww!" Odi sighs, "I guess so."

"We'll walk you to your speeder," the trooper offers.

"That would be great!" Odi motions to her friends. The bartender scowls until Byran throws some credits on the bar. The trooper thanks him with a pat on his back and they head out the door. With their Imperial escort they reach Byran's speeder quickly. The troopers bid them goodbye and a moment passes as they climb into the vehicle.

Alone, their smiles fade and false amusement dims. Odi's face hurts from holding the smile so long and so tightly. Once they're in the air and zooming across the city again, they all release a breath they didn't realize they're holding. Millie sags in her seat and Vulles grows uncomfortable in the silence. Valles leans her head on her brother's shoulder. He inquires, "What are we going to say about tonight? I'd prefer if we all agreed to never speak of it again."

"I'm sure you would," Byran scowls from the front seat.

"Not all of it was horrible," Millie smiles at Odi, leaning in. "We didn't finish our talk."

"We will, I promise. I swear once it's safe, I'll tell you everything."

"Odi there's something I want to ask you," Byran glances into his mirror at her. "You fought and defeated Stormtroopers unarmed, why did you need Millie and Vonn to protect you all those years?"

"I never asked them to," she replies feeling guilty.

"We were happy to," Millie assures them. "I'd like to know as well."

Odi sighs, "My father and others trained me but my father worried it would bring too much attention. Everyone would talk about a young alien girl beating up the school bullies."

"That's a smart move," Byran replies thoughtfully.

"Those families would want retribution," Valles nods. "I'm amazed you could stand it, the sheer indignation would have driven me insane."

"It was hard, so hard," Odi admits. "Giving up dancing, hiding myself away, ignoring every insult and barb."

"How'd you do it?" Byran presses. "How did you stand it?"

"I have good friends," she smiles warmly at them. "I had my family too and every one of you could have become victims of the Empire if I did something wrong. My father warned me so many times and now I know he was right. It's not time yet. The Empire is too strong."

Byran pilots the speeder into a descent coming to a stop a block from her house. Odi jumps out. Byran hesitates, then pushes, "Yeah but how did you stand it?"

"It was the right thing to do," she offers a pained smile. Her friends respond with disbelief. "When I was young, everyone worshipped a great warrior. He was handsome and powerful, fearless. He was a lot like Vonn. Then one day he returned with Clone troopers and murdered everyone I knew. My friends and I fled but Clone Troopers caught us. T-they…"

She stutters, words failing her. Tears escape her eyes and she wipes them away. Her friends gap in horror. Odi forces a smile, "I never told anyone that. My father knows but…hah, what's indignation in the face of that? What's my pride worth? My family, your lives, or some innocent bystander caught in the crossfire? No, it's not. I'm going to do what's right, no matter how I feel about it."


	23. Part 23

**Part 23**

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Odi Stone: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Marsala: Henry's adopted Twi'lek son Noemie: Henry's Twi'lek wife

Captain Hart: Clone Wars veteran and renowned Stormtrooper commander

After crawling through her window, back into her home, Odi releases a sigh of relief. She throws herself into her bed, lying there silently as the night whirls through her mind. The tension, stress, and fear fade with the last bits of her energy. In mere heartbeats she feels herself slipping away into sleep.

"It must have been quite a night."

She surges up from the bed, ready to fight. She launches into an attack but the light clicks on, temporarily blinding her. She winces from the brightness…but recognizes her father.

So silent and so still, she'd never seen him.

Odi exhales and sinks onto the bed, sitting with her feet on the floor. He watches her quietly, waiting for her to start. She tries several times but halts, as the excuses are washed away by what she experienced the night before.

"You were right," an eyebrow rises and Odi smiles sadly. "It isn't time yet. The Empire is too strong, too ruthless, and…"

She sags before she curls up into a ball. Henry watches silently for a few seconds before he asks, "Did you get everyone home? Did you get caught?"

"I wasn't. My friends are a little shaken up but unharmed…physically. I think this night is going to traumatize them for a long time. Some of them were captured. They're all nobles. Dad, the Imperials ordered their execution. They dragged them down an alley."

"It might not have been official. If it was an official order, they would have executed them publically and it would have been broadcast on the holonet across Lianna." Henry rubs his chin as he considers it. Then he notices the distant look in his daughter's eyes. Wincing and stung by the pain and shock he can't help her fight, he steps across the room.

"Well done," he whispers, running a hand over her head before he kisses her forehead. "Get some rest, tomorrow is going to be hard on you. I turned the tables on your head administrator in his own office. He'll want revenge; these bureaucrats are all the same. They're petty kings reveling in the little power they think they have. He can't hurt me but he'll try to punish you. You'll have to be on your best behavior for a month or so."

"Ok," she smiles, stretching out in her bed. "Thanks dad."

"One more thing," Henry stops before the door. "Keep close to your friends. Your first battle can be a rush but it can leave unseen scars. It's easier when you're in a unit, to support and look out for each other. Your friends' parents, their servants, and associates won't know what's wrong or how to deal with it. Or worse, they'll confide in the wrong person and everyone will suffer for it."

"I do what I can," she whispers heartbeats before sleep engulfs her.

"Do you have all your stuff?" Henry calls.

"Yes dad," Marsala replies. "The new droid helped me."

"Yes dad," In spite of her exhaustion, Odi makes her voice sound chipper. "New droid?"

"I wanted a new droid but I wanted one with a vocabulator, like Boots." Noemie tells Henry. "Someone that can help around the house…and that droid is a little unsettling."

Odi tilts her head in confusion until she gets a look at it. Its exceedingly slender torso and lanky appearance is offset by large round shoulder pauldrons. Unlike most droids, its walk is easy and casual. She recognizes it instantly. It's an IG-100 Magnaguard, the elite Separatist bodyguards and Jedi fighters from the Clone Wars. It doesn't matter that it has gold plating or that it's holding a rag. Its red eyes observe them, switching from one to another. Her eyes widen and she stares in disbelief.

"You're going to hurt his feelings my love," Henry jokes. "Connie is going to be great, just like Boots is."

Boots nods emphatically, "Roger roger."

The Magnaguard glances from Boots to Henry and then looks at his casing. She can't be certain but she senses a great deal of disapproval in his gaze.

Noemie sees Odi's expression and asks, "Is something wrong? Do you know anything about this?"

Odi regains control of her features and bends the truth, "This droid is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

Of course she knows what a Magnaguard is and heard stories of Conqueror from Boots. Henry smiles, nodding approvingly behind Noemie's back. His wife's full attention is on Conqueror as she examines him. After a minute she shrugs, "Fine, I'm heading back to sleep. Have a great day kids."

"You too," Odi replies.

"Let's go guys," Henry orders as he checks his tools. Then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Odi calls. "I'm coming!"

She hits the button and the door whooshes open, revealing a Stormtrooper. Instantly her breath catches and her heart stops, staring into his black reflective visor on his helmet. Confusion follows her shock when she notices the fin on the helmet and the heavier plates on the chestpiece.

"You must be Odi," his hollow voice sounds amused but friendly. "Good morning."

Air returns to her lungs but her heart pounds in her chest and ears, deafeningly. Odi blinks, "Uhh, hi. Can I help you?"

"Captain Hart?" Henry arrives at the door along with Marsala. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Where are your comrades?"

"I left them in command so I could have a word with you. The Sienar Tower attack has drawn a lot of high ranked attention. None of it is positive and there's a lot of finger pointing."

Henry nods, understanding but Odi can only decipher some of it. Her limited experience with bureaucracy has her guessing at the meaning. "Let me apologize, I didn't mean to ambush you at your home," Captain Hart continues. "Do you have time for a few questions?"

"Can you meet me at Sienar Tower in twenty minutes? I have to drop my kids off at school. I'll be at the maintenance parking lot."

"Absolutely."

"Who is that dad?" Marsala inquires and Odi is equally curious.  
"That's…dad's friend, we met last night," Henry remains still for a moment as his mind works the situation. "He wants my advice on the rebels because I'm a veteran, just like him."

"Oh that's awesome dad!" Marsala cheers. "Are you joining the Empire?"

"No, nothing like that," Henry and Odi share a concerned look. "He just wants some advice."


	24. Part 24

**Part 24**

Captain Hart: Legendary Storm Trooper commander

Admiral Antony: Commander of the Watchmaster

General Dunce: Commanding officer of all Lianna's Imperial forces

Henry Stone: Former Separatist officer and chief sanitation engineer of Sienar Tower.

Even as he pulls into the parking lot, Henry's apprehension at meeting Captain Hart grows. The Imperial captain stands alone next to his speeder bike, apparently harmless. His helmet rests on his bike, his dark scalp, shaved and glistening in the sunlight. Henry glances at his mirrors and nearby vehicles, wondering if at any minute troopers will appear or COMPNOR agents will seize him. As Henry shuts off his speeder, he forces his emotions to settle and puts on a helpful expression.

"Captain," Henry greets him.

Hart winces, "I thought about how it might seem, showing up at your house unannounced. I didn't intend to cause alarm."

Henry wants to believe Hart; the trooper in him wants to believe that he can look his opponent in the eyes and trust his words. "I appreciate that captain."

The Clone Wars survivor in him would never let that happen.

"Do you know anything about the attack on Sienar Tower?"

"The rebel attack? No," Henry parries without lying. "I watched the news, there was a firefight and when I downloaded my work order this morning, there was a lot of maintenance required on the upper floors."  
"Curious. There was also a download from the Tower's mainframe, a full copy of it. It's buried in encryption but someone with slicing skills will eventually break it."

"That would be valuable, priceless even. Is that what they were after, the data?"

"No, we haven't been able to tie the slice to them; they were after Sienar ships. That's what I really wanted to ask you about, the ships. You specifically mentioned their lack of anti-aircraft weapons or any sort of aircraft. A lot of analysts suggest they intend to make a run on our capital ships or possibly take out our air support."

"A run on the capital ships? Like Colonel Kushi at Zeltron? No. They'd need a planetary ion cannon and even then, you have battleships, not a carrier. It would take a fleet. You could unleash ten times their number and still have a reserve."

"My thoughts exactly, these rebels are not fools, or suicidal. What do you think they're planning?"

Henry shrugs, "It's possible that they could use them to run supplies or as blockade busters…"

"….but?"

Henry smiles, "If they have an expert pilot, they could run the blockade with the skiprey. I've seen it; it's a damn fine ship. Those TIE fighters are not standard; they have had extensive, expensive upgrades. I assisted the crew moving the raw materials to manufacturing and spoke with the engineers that worked on them. I know they can jump to lightspeed but you have to assume they've had both their weapons package and shields upgrades at the cost of some maneuverability and speed."

"That's what the report said. I don't think they've left the system. Our sensors would have detected it. I believe this is only the beginning of their plan."

"I agree," Henry nods. "If it were me, I'd use them to disperse your forces. The Empire moves like a hammer, you gather strength and then slam down. If the rebels strike several of your bases, or strafe your troops, you'd be forced to leave more forces behind when you attack Port Harton. Alternatively, they may strike all over Lianna while you are busy suppressing it."

"So, they're still nearby, where would they hide? Lianna's moon? Indinor? Both are remote, deserted, and relatively ignored."

"Your blockade would detect them on the moon, also it has no atmosphere, they'd have to build an extensive base or use a shadow port. No Hutt or smuggler would risk their precious base by aligning with active and conspicuous rebels. Any travel to or from Indinor would draw attention; obviously your ships are patrolling the system. No, I'd have my forces on Aradian."

"The third planet? It has a poisonous atmosphere."

"Mildly poisonous," Henry corrects him. "You'd be fine with a breather mask. Without one, you'll only suffer a slight cough, itchy throat, and a runny nose. On the other hand, there's extensive repulsorlift construction there. That means there are shuttles and ships flying to and from it. It's easy to overlook one extra ship here and there. The planet itself has extensive jungles and a warm climate, making a scan imprecise and possibly useless. You'll have to send probes. Plus, send probes to all three worlds, you have the droids and honestly I'm far from perfect."

Captain Hart nods, considering what he's said, "Thank you, again Henry."

The two shake hands and Captain Hart puts on his helmet before speeding off. Henry leans against his speeder, calculating, and considering his options. With each passing moment, it feels like a noose is tightening around his neck.

The bridge of the Overwatch, Victory-class Star Destroyer 5 bby

"This is ridiculous," General Dunce scoffs. "You must have missed their jump to lightspeed."

"I can assure you, no one has made a jump to lightspeed without authorization, around this planet or within this system," Admiral Antony replies, clearly insulted by his accusation. "They are still here, lying in wait. That is what rebels do, they prick your flanks."

"I expect results! I will not suffer your ineptitude, Admiral. Or yours captain, your failure to thwart the attack on Sienar Tower puts your squad's reputation in doubt."

Captain Hart keeps his tone even, "If we had been notified that you were taking _all_ of your troops to surround the park, leaving nothing in reserve, we would have been on standby. If you had informed us that you were involved in a major operation, perhaps my troops could have responded more quickly."

"I will not suffer insubordination from you captain! How dare you insinuate that this is my fault! I'll have you arrested for denigrating the New Order! Seize him! I mean it!"

On the bridge of the Watchmaster, the imperials remain where they are, many turn their attention to the conflict but remain sitting. Admiral Antony folds his arms and scowls at the general for a long period before he speaks, "I'll ignore your mistakes because you are _**merely**_ an Army officer. Onboard ship, the commander has the final word regardless of his rank. Captain Hart is under my command; therefore, I am only one who can bring him up on charges, particularly on _**my ship**_. I'll remind you, that you are a guest."

General Dunce turns red with anger, his mouth working as his mind struggles for a reply. Fortunately, a young ensign interrupts, "Gentlemen, I have something for you."

He motions them towards a console, "The probe droids sent to Aradian discovered a small base along the equator that raises suspicion."

Images from the probe droid flicker by, toned in red, with data from scans. General Dunce sneers, "That could be smugglers or a secret Sienar research station. Aradian is renowned for its repulsorlift exports. This, is the best you offer?!"

A new image appears of a landing platform on the edge of a ravine, along with several ships.

Captain Hart points, "These smugglers have several modified TIE fighters and a Skipray blast boat of the same make and model as the one stolen from Sienar Tower last night."

"I've seen enough," Admiral Antony decides. "Prep your squad for an attack, do you want to assault, or approach quietly? Why do I even ask? Ready your men and I'll have an assault shuttle ready."

"I-I can have men ready in an hour!" General Dunce insists.

"That won't be necessary General, we appreciate the offer," Admiral Antony replies and then turns to Captain Hart. "Your replacement for Lieutenant Nichols has arrived. She's waiting for you down in the squadbay."

Hart nods and salutes, "Thank you sir."

"Good hunting."


	25. Part 25

**Part 25**

Captain Hart: Legendary Stormtrooper commander

Elder: Clone Commander Wurk: Boltrunian heavy Trooper

Lieutenant Ingrid Betoncourt: Storm Trooper officer and sniper

Aradian is a steamy, tropical planet, full of jungle vegetation that obscures vision beyond a meter. Captain Hart can see the condensation collecting on the Stormtroopers' armor, hear their huffing breaths. Deliberately slow, he moves a leafy plant aside to reveal the rebel base. If their bodysuits didn't regulate temperature, he'd be drenched in sweat. His whole squad would.

Night fell hours ago and security lights create brilliant cones illuminating the jungle, swirling with dust particles and pollen. The rebel base clings to the edge of a sheer ravine. Their landing pad uses the gap for ships to land and take off. The rest easily disappears into the jungle. Vines and weeds grow up along the walls and trees lean against it, their bushy leaves obscuring it from above. If not for the generators and exposed landing pad, it would be undetectable.

Captain Hart studies the base. He's seen the probe droids scans and images but there's so much missed in pictures. For all their technical genius, droids simply lacked that creative spark, to bridge the gap between recording information and comprehension.

A pair of guards protects the front entrance. Captain Hart raises a fist causing his troops to freeze in place. His hand slowly unclenches before he motions for his troops to crouch. They obey instantly. He points at Wurk and Elder before he points out the pair of guards, and then runs a finger across his throat. He points at Elder, points two fingers at his eyes, and then thumbs over his back. Both troopers reply with a thumbs up.

Captain Hart creeps to the left while Wurk takes the right side. The rest of the 886th Legion wait patiently, disciplined, as the three troopers move ahead. Captain Hart and Wurk move right up to the wall of the stronghold, concealed by the vegetation and the rebel's sense of safety. The guards appear bored, disinterested. Wurk smashes his rotary blaster into a rebel's head. He collapses instantly.

"Wha-!" The second rebel turns in surprise as Captain Hart snaps his neck.

Hart pats the rebel's body, searching for his passcard or key. Then Wurk reaches out and pushes a button, a light flickers green and the doors whoosh open. _No keycards, no passcodes?_ Hart wonders. Elder steps out of the bushes. Even with his jetpack, he was completely hidden only a heartbeat ago, and appears suddenly beside them.

Captain Hart stands up, studying the open doors, when Wurk glances at him and whispers, "Trap?"

Hart shrugs and then he motions for the unit to move forward.

 **Earlier that evening on Overwatch,**

"Lieutenant Ingrid Betoncourt," the stiff but attractive blond Human declares. Her coreworld accent is as crisp as her uniform and rigid as her poise. Her hair is swept back from her face, cut just below her ears. It is as meticulously cared for as her armor, polished to a perfect sheen. She's just below regulation height, easily ignored by a recruiter. "Reporting as ordered."

"At ease Lieutenant," Captain Hart commands as he gives her file a cursory glance. His helmet rests on the desk in his office, his long rifle leaning against it on the opposite side of him. "You're Admiral Betoncourt's daughter; I served under your father during the Clone Wars. He's strict but fair, a good man to serve under."

"Yes sir," she replies mechanically, as if she'd repeated it a few too many times. The way she purses her lips and clenches her jaw when Hart mentions him, tells the captain she doesn't have a good relationship with the man.

"This is my command staff," he motions. "My second in command Elder and Wurk, sergeant of my squad."

Elder removes his helm and nods to her while Wurk waves. She gives them a look and replies, "I was under the impression that I would be taking the position of second."

It wasn't a question; her tone certainly isn't intended for it to be mistaken as one. Betoncourt shifts her weight before she stiffens up again. "Sir, I believe there was a mistake."

"Please," Captain Hart taps his finger on his rifle. "Continue."

"I came here to serve as a junior officer on your squad."

"That's the position that's open."

Her mouth works and her skin flushes before she indignantly declares, "I will not be regulated to some position of support! I am a Stormtrooper! I will not be some administrative assistant. I will not be getting you your coffee! I'm here to serve the Empire!"

"How dare you!" Elder snaps. "You're speaking to your commanding officer!"

Betoncourt returns to the position of attention. Her face turns crimson with anger, not embarrassment. Captain Hart raises his hand; Elder ceases instantly and snaps to attention as well. Wurk chuckles at them, thoroughly enjoying the drama.

Captain Hart studies her for a second, "You came in third in your class with a specific complaint that you, and I quote. '…fail to express and display proper respect to an instructor's expertise.' That means when they were wrong, you pointed it out, and refused to accept their view. That means you were probably first or second. They academy is not fond of dissent. Afterwards, you were first in sniper school, with excellent marks on trajectory and academics."

Her flat eyes never leave the walls behind Captain Hart, "Sir."

"We are leaving for an operation in ten minutes," Hart informs her as he puts on his helmet. Elder and Wurk immediately do the same. "If you want a transfer then you'll have one, effective immediately. There are three other units that need a junior officer, on this vessel alone."

"Yes sir," she replies a little more softly.

"Before you make that decision though, I want you to be very clear about what you're leaving. The 886s, the Headhunters, are not a line unit in spite of our armor. We do not stand garrison duty. We may be cycled out of the rim occasionally but even then, we are on a mission. We personally put down planetary insurrections. We crush alien invasions and decimate pirate fleets. Not the corps, not multiple legions working in concert, the 886s. Only the 501st has more kills and mission completions and success percentages than my unit."

"We are the tip of the spear," Elder vows.

"It's kinda unfair too," Wurk insists. "The 501st got Vader and all."

Captain Hart smiles at his comrades but Betoncourt gives them a concerned look. After a laugh Hart's tone turns serious, "Elder has nineteen years of service; Wurk has many, many more. Every one of my troopers has been through Storm Commando training or sniper school. Successful members of my unit went on to command their own, to join elite squads, and command COMPNOR assault teams. Many of them return afterwards, specifically requesting to rejoin my unit. Some of my men have joined the Royal Guard."

"He hates it," Wurk tells her. "He says it's tedious."

"The choice is yours Lieutenant. For us, we're going on a mission," and without further discussion, Captain Hart moves out.

 **Rebel Base on Aradian**

The pitched klaxon signals their discovery, immediately followed by, "Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered the-shhh!"

Hart lowers his smoking rifle and orders, "Capture the senior officers, droids, and leaders. Try not to damage anything you don't have to! Inform command that we're discovered!"

"This is 886 to Overwatch, be advised: we're in the open and requesting air support."

"Roger that 886, launching fighters now."

"To the landing pad!" Captain Hart blasts an armed rebel emerging from a hallway. "Don't let anyone escape."

They rush down a long hallway, blasting rebels taking cover in the doorways. Near the exit they discover an improvised barricade of shipping crates. Captain Hart dodges behind a doorway where he blasted a rebel moments ago. A trooper just behind him is shot in the chest. Hart grabs him and drags him in the door.

"I-I can…still fight," he gasps.

Captain Hart nods and reloads his blaster, "Damn right you can. Hold this point."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Wurk! Cover fire!"

WHAAAA! His rotary blaster fills the hallway with blaster bolts, inaccurate but overwhelming, two rebels are shredded while the others take cover. Hart pulls a grenade then tosses it. It strikes the corner of a crate and lands just beyond them. Rebels scream and flee as fire rips through them.

Hart leads his men on a sprint out of the base and onto the landing pad. He blasts a pilot climbing into a TIE. Then he notices a man giving commands. The leader points at a Twi'lek and Mon Cal, "Destroy everything! Go!"

The leader boards the Skiprey while the pair race towards a warehouse. Captain Hart makes a split decision, "Wurk, capture those men! Elder with me! The rest of you, bind the survivors and secure this base!"

Both Elder and Captain Hart sprint towards the Skiprey blastboat, stolen from Sienar Tower. They blast a pair of rebels that begin shooting at them as the ship begins taking off. It rises a dozen feet up before Elder's jetpack launches him off the ground and onto the ramp. Captain Hart raises his DC-15 rifle and shoots his ascension cable, the line striking the edge of the ramp and carrying him into the air. With a whirling noise, it drags him up to the ship as it rises. Tie fighters from the star destroyer announce themselves with their screaming engines, blasting at it as they go. From within, red light flashes as Elder fights with rebels.

Captain Hart gets a hand on the ramp, still holding his blaster, as he drags himself in. Suddenly a rebel steps on his hand, placing a blaster against his helmet, "Ready to die?"

Captain Hart looks at him. A blast strikes the rebel and he tumbles out of the ship.

"Thank you lieutenant," Captain Hart calls over the radio.

"My pleasure sir," Betoncourt replies.

Hart drags himself the rest of the way onto the Skiprey and closes it. He finds a pair of rebel bodies and follows the trail to third. Elder appears from the shadows, "What took you so long? You're slowing down in your old age."

"Ha-ha, speak for yourself," Hart counters. Then he motions for them to move forward. They creep down the hallway to the bridge where they can hear the rebels. The ship lurches and trembles with impacts. Suddenly gravity goes mad as the ship rolls to evade its attackers.

"This is Strike to Avenger, come in avenger!"

"It's no good, they're jamming our transmissions!"

"We have to escape!"

Hart motions to Elder and displays his switch to stun. The Clone immediately does the same with his pair of pistols. With measured steps they reach the bridge, where a pair of pilots struggle against the TIE fighters. One spots Hart and reaches for her blaster. Elder stuns her. The second spins in his chair as Hart clubs him with his rifle butt.

"You rebel scum," Elder curses.

"Overwatch this is Headhunter actual, we've captured the base and taken their leader."

Cheering from the bridge of the Star Destroyer answers him. Then Admiral Antony congratulates him, "Well done captain, our COMPNOR friends will appreciate that. Unfortunately, you're not done yet. We just received orders; we're moving on Port Harton."


	26. Part 26

**Part 26**

Vonn Heinrick: High school smashball hero and Sienar security guard

Mawhak: Weequay technician Slasher: Wookie Berserker and madclaw

Imperial Prison on Lianna 5 BBY

"Put everything you have in the bin! Move faster! Hurry up!"

Vonn places his stuff into the bin, now dressed in orange prison coveralls. He's booked alongside the rebels he fought only hours ago. Probing searches, indignities, and shouting guards become the new normal. Frustration and depression drags him into cold emptiness. He just can't understand how everything ended up this way.

A shockstick across his back violently returns him to the present. A prison guard screams in his face, "Hurry up! We're not on your time! You're on our time now! Faster!"

Pain draws out his anger but Vonn resists it. He believes in the law. He believes in the courts and the truth. That Stormtrooper and his fellow imperials will speak for Vonn. He hopes….maybe. The crushing despair that follows forces him to retreat within. Hollow, Vonn only reacts to orders, guards, and the rebels' threats. He's struck a few more times to spur him on. Fortunately, Vonn is buried so deeply within his shock, he can barely register it. Finally the prisoners are thrown into a holding area. The guards scan them, light flickering beyond the cell, just before they're released into general population.

Suddenly a blue-skinned Twi'lek woman is standing in front of him, one of the rebels from the night before. She stares into his eyes until he blinks and acknowledges her.

"Now you've seen the truth of the Empire," she assures him. "We're on the same side."

"Leave me alone," Vonn growls.

"Hey! You think you can survive on your own in here?" Another human snaps.

Anger spikes and Vonn smashes him into the wall. His blood stains the cell as he collapses into a ball. Most of the prisoners jump back but a few rush Vonn. Before anything happens the Twi'lek intercepts them, "Stop! That's an order! No more fighting!"

The rebels grumble but lower their hands and Vonn glares at them. Then with a hiss of air and heavy doors rising, they're released into the prison.

Just beyond the door a hundred prisoners wait for them. They curse, shout, and threaten. They shove and push. Anyone that pushes back is beaten mercilessly. The females retreat to the center but even that can't save them. Inmates snatch and paw at them. A fight breaks out as they drag off a woman and the rebels struggle to rescue her. A rebel slugs an inmate only to get slashed by an improvised blade, he stumbles back while the inmates laugh manically.

From high above, guards casually watch from catwalks and platforms.

Then without warning the prisoners cringe and back away. The abrupt silence and stillness is disconcerting, frightening. The inmates create several feet of space around the rebels. Vonn follows their gazes to the front of the group, where a scarred Wookie blocks their path. The Wookie glances at the inmates. Under his gaze they cower and lower their eyes submissively, terrified. In his own language, he roars and growls. When no one reacts, he reaches behind him and drags forward a trembling Zabrak. He forces her to her knees.

"Slasher welcomes you and claims you as his new slaves," she translates. The Wookie roars and points at the ground. "He commands you to drop to your knees before your master."

To her credit, the blue-skinned Twi'lek breaks free of the rebels despite their resistance. She confronts the Wookie, "We don't want any trouble but we are no one's slaves."

He glares at her but she refuses to look away from him. Then he impales her on his claws, lifting her off the ground before he throws her back into the rebels. They scream and cry out as the inmates roar with laughter. Many of them cheer and chant, "Slash-er! Slash-er! Slash-er!"

Another rebel steps in front of the group only to be launched back with a punch. The Wookie chuckles at them, reveling in their helplessness. Vonn pushes free of the group and glares at the Wookie, "Enough. You've made your point."

His heart aching and full of shame, he drops to his knees before the Wookie. Slasher nods as the rebels quickly follow his example. Then he folds his arms across his chest.

"Vonn?" Someone calls and he follows it to a Weequay woman.

"Mawhak?" He replies once he recognizes the tech from the depths.

Slasher's claws rake Vonn's face, driving him to the floor. At first he doesn't feel anything and knows that's bad. Warm moisture runs down his face and he knows the wounds are deep enough that they don't immediately hurt. Or maybe it's his boiling anger.

"Slasher didn't give you permission to speak," the translator explains. "From this point forward, you will only move when told to. Speak when told to and-"

Vonn's punches the Wookie in the gut, surprising him, and follows up with an uppercut that knocks his head back. Before he can react, Vonn jumps on top of the Wookie and rides him to the ground. He throws wild punches, raining blows on the Wookie's head. The creature roars with anger, seizes Vonn and hurls him off. Luckily Vonn lands in a pile of rebels. They quickly push him back to his feet, encouraging him, "You can do it! Save us!" With his rage and his heart pounding in his ears, Vonn doesn't hear them.

The inmates are quiet at first but grow louder with each blow. Soon they are cheering and celebrating the fight. To them, it doesn't matter who wins. This is the closest thing they have to entertainment. Plus, they're happy it's not them.

Vonn surges back at the Wookie, ducking a slash and punching him in the gut. He throws hooks with his weight behind them, causing the creature to gasp. Then the beast smashes both arms down on him, knocking him down. The Wookie tries to stamp on him but Vonn rolls away too quickly. The Wookie is powerful even among his people and has decades of experience but too many years of complacency has made him slow. Vonn is fast and strong with years of training and practice in sports but after so many fights, so close together they've weakened him. Fortunately, his rage shields him from harm, as they trade blows and maul each other.

Slasher weathers Vonn's attacks while his own seem to barely affect the Human. The Wookie cannot understand how this man can take so much punishment but that won't make him stop. Blood drips from both combatants. Dozens of new scratches tears into Vonn's coveralls, stained red with his blood. Then a brutal swing by Slasher spins Vonn around. He falls to the floor again, this time spitting up blood, and his head ringing from the blow. He blinks to regain his sight and shakes his head, dark spots and stars dancing in his vision. Slasher laughs at him.

Vonn's anger rises with the laughter. He summons up his failures from the night before. Blem's death. The rebel leader escaping justice. General Dunce's betrayal. The wellspring of darkness consumes his feelings and rewards him with fury. His strength returns and Vonn rises to his feet. The Wookie glares at him, no longer laughing but baring his teeth. The inmates are equally surprised, silent now. They know the end is close and how it must end.

Slasher roars and charges him.

"Vonn!" Mawhak cries from his side. He doesn't look, somehow sensing that she's throwing something to him. He catches a heavy rock effortlessly as he has in so many games. It's heavier but almost exactly the size and shape of a smashball. Instinct kicks in and he hurls it in the Wookie's face. Slasher stumbles back, stunned. Vonn catches the rock before it can fall and clubs Slasher with it, sending the Wookie to the ground. Slasher tries to rise again but collapses.

Utter silence precedes an explosion of cheering and rebels and inmates celebrate his victory. Even as his anger boils Vonn is overwhelmed by patting hands. It's nothing new to him but…something is missing. The sheer joy of victory is gone, replaced by the heat of his anger.

A loudspeaker crackles, **"PRISONERS! RETURN TO YOUR CELLS.** "

Dozens of stun blasts strike Vonn and the prisoners nearest to him. Already weak and beaten to a pulp, darkness takes him instantly.

When Vonn awakens, his face hurts, itches, and burns. He tries to touch it but discovers he's chained to a table. The table is connected to the floor and his feet are bound as well. He's in a small white room. An empty seat lies directly in front of him along with a door. Suddenly the door slides open and an Imperial officer enters in with a pair of prison guards.

"I hope you'll forgive the binders," he begins with a self-possessed smile. "You'll understand that we had to take precautions. You've proven to be quite dangerous."

He sits down and shuffles a few data pads before he looks at Vonn brightly.

"I'm really excited to meet you. I've followed your career but honestly, I think the best is yet to come." He waves at a monitor and immediately it's filled with video of his fight in the Sienar tower. First it displays his battle against the Tholothian woman, followed by his fight against the rebels on the upper floors. Then it jumps to his fight in the prison.

"You want me to play smashball for you?"

"Ha-ha-ha!" The imperial laughs out loud, "No, I want you on my team. I want you to join the Imperial army. I could conscript you, unwillingly, and that is how it will read on the orders. Technically, I can't offer you this as a deal but you're far too gifted to rot in a prison."

Vonn strains against his chains, looking around and confused by the situation. The whirlwind of events that lead to this very moment causes him to gap, "What?"

"Maybe that Wookie hit your head harder than I thought. Well, actually, that Wookie hit you in the head several times. Ha-ha! I'm offering you a chance to escape the disaster path that you're on. I've read your test scores. I've witnessed your athletics. I'm offering you a chance for a career in the Imperial army. From which, you can escape your criminal activities."

"Criminal activities?! I saved imperials in Sienar tower! I fought rebels! What did I get? I was thrown in here with the rebels I fought against! Go to hell! I'll wait until I see a magistrate!"

The recruiter frowns and the guards tense but after a moment the imperial regains his composure and the slick smile returns, "You can do that. I won't conscript you if that's your choice but let me tell you what will happen. This I can guarantee. You won't see a magister for a year; they're awfully busy with the backlog of rebels and common criminals. By then, the imperials you saved will be off-planet or their testimony will be suspect from the passage of time. They don't get a lot of time off, especially to testify for a rebel sympathizer. That's what they will call your fight with Slasher. If you survive this prison that long and that's unlikely at best. Then the magister will want to take a strong stance against you, to make an example out of you. By the way, Slasher is back on his feet, Wookies heal very quickly. You won't just be fighting him next time but his whole gang. That is your first option."

The imperial's smile grows confident. He taps a datapad, "The second option. Your only chance to avoid spending your life in this hole is service to the Empire. You'll be trained and go to Port Harton. If you serve well, you may enter the Imperial Academy, and recover your promising life. If accept and run, the Empire will recapture you. Then you will either be executed on the spot or sold into slavery. With that in mind, what is your decision?"

Valles comes to mind. She's stunningly beautiful as usual. Then Odi appears: shy and clever, uncertain but insightful. Everyone that matters in his life flashes through his thoughts. Vonn admits there is no choice, "I'll join."


	27. Part 27

**Part 27** : Loose Ends

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando/Head Janitor of Sienar Tower

Captain Tuuk: Neimoidian officer Mala: Sephi infiltrator/Slicer Salvo: Clone naval officer

Orromia: Human Scoundrel Boots: Commando Droid Conqueror: Magnaguard droid

"Where are you going?" Salvo asks.

"I've had enough of interviews with Sienar board members. I'm going to get lunch at the park. You handled yourself well."

"Superior Clone training, that's all," the Clone laughs.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're all very impressed, see you later." Henry yawns as he drives away. He knew it would be a long day; it's just the nature of his business. The cleanup and follow-up after an operation always feels the same way. The never ending reports. Having to repeat the same story, first individually and then to the group of the same people. Salvo kept calm and spoke concisely with each retelling. Henry knows he's grown too comfortable and used to his independence. Answering the same question repeatedly didn't help either.

"Do you really think an extermination squad is necessary?"

"Yes," he responds politely. "I do."

"I watched the video but do you really believe there were that many?"

"BK's video and my headset recorded exactly how many there were."

"Do you know how much an extermination squad costs?"

"A lot because you're hiring mercenaries to put their lives at risk in ancient tunnels that lack proper maintenance but far less than a city-wide loss of power."

Another executive asks, "But do you really think an extermination squad is necessary?"

Henry sighs, by his count it's the twelfth time he's answered, "Yes, I do."

He rubs his forehead as he pulls into an unremarkable park and climbs out of his speeder. A multi-armed robot pushing a food cart asks Henry, "Can I offer you breaded and deep-fried Nuna leg? I have a Gamorrean fire sauce if you like them spicy."

"That sounds amazing. Please, oh yeah definitely add the sauce," Henry pays the man and casually enters the park. He glances around before he spots two benches sitting back to back. An elderly Neimoidian casually waits on one while Henry takes the bench behind him. With a deep breath he bites into the Nuna leg, savoring the biting sauce and greasy meat.

"That sauce is going to ruin your afternoon," the Neimoidian warns him in a mellow accent, stretching the vowels and emphasizing the center of the words. "Well, perhaps your stomach is stronger than mine. I'm going to be in the refresher for a while after eating that."

"Was it worth it?" Henry asks without looking up, sauce staining his lips and beard.

The Neimoidian turns. His large, black eyes stare into Henry's own, "Even after everything I know, everything I went through. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me neither."

The Neimoidian lifts a cane from the bench and taps it, "Seen you soon."

Henry nods without looking up, finishing the last bite of his food before he puts it in the trash. The Neimoidian shuffles off as Henry leans back on the bench. He takes a moment to relax. With a deep breath and an exhale, simply reveling in the soft breeze tickling his beard and hair, Henry pauses to enjoy the beautiful weather. Unfortunately, he knows time is running out. He throws his trash in a bin and heads for a public refresher. The bathroom is bland and sturdy, made of stone, with the common appearance of stalls and sinks you'd find anywhere.

Just beyond the sliding doors, he discovers a young Umbaran woman standing with the Elderly Neimoidian. Her chalky grey-white skin makes her easily to identify. She jerks, raising a blaster, holding it with both hands. An older R2 unit, faded red and silver waits behind them. Henry looks at them and stops with his hands up, "You idiot."

The Neimoidian chuckles, "That is no way to speak to your commanding officer."

"People still remember you Captain, they may not recognize you but if they ran your identity," Henry warns him sincerely. "You'd spend the rest of your life in a cage."

"I have little fear of such a fate," Captain Tuuk waves off his concern. "I think some old friends would rescue me."

"This is him?" The woman looks away from Henry. "Doesn't seem like much."

Henry snatches her blaster, twists it out of her grasp, and levels it at her head before she can react. He casually tells her, "When someone is this close, never take your eyes off them. From this range someone with a melee weapon is just as dangerous as someone with a blaster. Sir, your agent is undertrained."

"Huh-huh-huh!" Tuuk laughs. "We take whoever dares to volunteer Henry. Lock the refresher and check the scanners. Make sure you purge the recordings."

The R2 unit beeps and turns away from them, plugging into the wall. The droid locks the doors and the image of "Out of Order" appears on them.

"I have a family now sir, I can't just run off and rescue wayward officers on a whim." Henry hands the blaster back to the Umbaran. She takes it and holsters the weapon sullenly. "I accomplished my mission although those rebels caused a little trouble."

"Amateurs," Captain Tuuk takes the data disks from him and passes them to the droid, "I heard about it, well done. What of the secondary mission?"

"Second mission?" The Umbaran looks from one to the other. "What second mission?"

"Complete success," Henry smiles.

"We're taking it back my friend," Captain Tuuk grins. "Piece by piece, this is just the beginning. With these disks we will be able to upgrade our forces."

"Upgrades are secondary to personnel, so don't change the subject. If she is an example of your forces, you need more training."

"She is no agent; she is a naval officer, and a very fine one."

"Regardless, she needs more time in the field."

She scowls, "I've excelled on all field exercises and classroom examinations."

"You don't have a magazine in that blaster," Henry retorts, displaying the cell he removed from her blaster when he took it. She claws at her blaster and then scowls at him. She motions indignantly with her hand and he returns it.

"Troopers of your caliber are rare," Tuuk muses then turn serious. "Most of them died in the Clone Wars. Which brings me to the next subject; it's time to pull you out."

Henry winces and shakes his head, "I can't; my family is here. My life is here."

Tuuk and the Umbaran share a concerned look, "The Empire is about to assault Port Harton but the planet will be their target, indiscriminately."

"I can't just drag my kids and wife away from their lives. Where would they go? What would they do? I'd be proud of them if they joined our cause but I don't want them to."

"You cannot stay. They will come for you eventually."

"I know," Henry nods solemnly then checks his bracer. "I'm out of time."

"Have a care my friend," Captain Tuuk shakes Henry's hand. "The Empire sent a specialist, some kind of mystic. We know they frighten Moffs and generals alike."

The doors unlock and Henry leaves the refresher without a look back. He climbs into his speeder and races back to work. Try as he might, he can't keep Coruscant out of his thoughts.

19 BBY, Order 66

"You realize with each passing moment, you are placing us in greater danger."

Henry looks at Mala, the Sephi's meaning as obvious as her tone, "Yes. I know."

"I'm not challenging you sir or trying to diminish what you're doing or what you've done. I'm merely saying that we're pushing beyond the point of prudence."

"What were our final orders?" She tries to deflect but he cuts her off. "What were they?"

"Save everyone we can," she answers quietly.

"Roger. Roger." Boots emphasizes from behind Henry.

"I'm not arguing that," she changes tact. "I admit I've interfered with your orders but we haven't received a message in a week. I fear there is no one left to save."

"I understand that Mala," Henry smiles sadly. "I believe you, you're a good agent and a good trooper. If we don't hear anything in the next rotation, then we'll withdraw."

"Thank you sir," she says sincerely.

Orromia and Conquer burst through the doorway, startling them, Henry and Boots draw their blasters. Orromia fights for air while Conqueror hums rapidly. Mala demands, "What does that mean? What happened?"

Henry sprints out the door and down a hallway as Orromia answers in a huff, "The Jedi Temple…it's…on fire."

Henry leaps through a broken doorway leading to the roof of the abandoned building they're hiding in. Even in the distance, far from the temple, columns of smoke fill the sky. With his holographic headset he zooms in, spotting blaster flashes and whirling lightsabers. A horde of Clone Troopers slaughter Jedi younglings and their masters.


	28. Part 28

**Part 28: Paths Crossed**

"There's no such thing as luck…" –Common Jedi euphemism

Deep Tunnels beneath the Capital of Lianna, 5 bby

Yughuck: Gamorrean Warlord

Things should be different. Yughuck was victorious. He'd defeated many enemies and helped his friend out of the Deep Tunnels. He'd been paid. He should be happy. Safe. Pleased. The powerful Gamorrean lounges in his favorite chair, ax in one hand, and a mug of ale in the other. The Deep Tunnel markets thunder and jostle as always. Vendors shout about their wares, thieves ply their trade, and those unwelcome on the surface find a place below…or die.

 _Why? I don't feel safe._ He cannot rest; he feels as if the battle is not over. Something is left undone. He cannot name it but it torments him with uneasiness.

The markets have not settled. Blasters and blades are close at hand. Everyone is always armed in the Deep Tunnels but now they lean on their weapons, to draw courage from them.

Someone screams and Yughuck launches to his feet. His mug falls and he raises his ax protectively. The scream is followed by a dozen more as wings flap and giant bugs race past. He slashes twice, slaying a pair but they don't fight back, they don't even stop. They zoom by until they disappear into the side tunnels. Then, frantic screaming cuts through the room. A monstrous roar stills everything else. It bears such power that Yughuck feels it throb in his chest.

The tunnel passage isn't large enough, so the beast smashes through it. Stone and mortar crumble before it. Voices mingle and join creating a chorus of horror as people collide and race around Yughuck. Then it roars again; ancient, powerful, and angry. It fills the tunnel. The markets are too small to reveal the whole beast. Suddenly it lurches forward with unnatural speed, slashing and biting at its prey. Venom drips from its claws and fangs. It chomps down on one screaming victim after another. Blaster bolts strike it without harm, only drawing its wroth.

Running seems like a good idea and Yughuck seriously considers it. Humans flee around him. Instead Yughuck takes a step towards it, fingering his ax. He takes another step and then a third; suddenly, he is sprinting at it. At least now, he knows what made him so uneasy.

Captain Hart: Legendary Storm Trooper commander

Admiral Antony: Commander of the Watchmaster

General Dunce: Commanding officer of all Lianna's Imperial forces

Lady Scythe: Imperial Inquisitor

Upper Atmosphere Lianna

"This is not a discussion!" General Dunce snaps.

"Captain Hart's judgment is spot on with startling accuracy," Admiral Antony counters. "You'd be wise to heed his council and ignore it at your own peril."

"I don't need some Stormtrooper to tell me how to do my job!" Dunce yells. "How dare you question my authority!"

"Port Harton has a history of resistance, not rebellion. They're warriors not agitators. They're not going to rebel. They're going to fight," Captain Hart insists.

"We have overwhelming numbers, walkers, and air support." General Dunce replies snidely. "I wonder if you've grown soft fighting these little skirmishes. MY ARMY has a trooper for every ten civilians in Port Harton. They won't stand a chance. Or have you grown too close to your informant? Have you gone native Captain?"

"Captain Hart's loyalty has never been in question or his courage!"

Lady Scythe scowls their bickering, growing more aggravated by the second.

"What do you think my lady?" The Admiral inquires. "…are you listening to us?"

Jedi Knight Yanda Wellhearth

Hours before order 66, 19 years before the battle of Yavin

"…are you listening to us?"

She's staring out the window without actually looking. Yanda has never felt so hollow, so beaten in her whole life.

"Yes Master Windu," she replies mechanically. "You're going to place the full blame on my master after he died for the Republic."

"Towards the Jedi," Master Yoda warns. "Hostility grows. Live in dangerous times, we do. Move wisely, cautiously, the Jedi Order must."

"After the debacle at the communications center and this disastrous battle," Mace Windu explains. "Many Senators and even people we consider allies are calling our leadership in question. If not for the death of Dooku and rescue of the chancellor, things would've been worse. Your master would understand. Months ago there was a terrorist attack on this very temple. Jedi are leaving the order and betraying it. We can't risk damaging our image further; the people's faith is shaken. They're frightened. The Chancellor wants someone to pay for this failure."

"We don't serve the chancellor; we serve the Republic!" The masters gasp. She didn't mean for it to sound so defiant but that's how it comes out. Master Windu and Yoda remain still. They're indifference infuriates her. Yanda's feelings begin pouring out. "My master died for this Republic, for this senate, for this precious Order! And you're going to drag his name in the mud to save your own skin? Masters, this decision legitimizes the people's concerns! This isn't wisdom; it's fear given form! You're betraying the Jedi and the Code!"

"That's enough!" Mace Windu cuts her off. With a look at Yoda, who nods, Windu concludes. "Yanda Wellhearth, for your failure in your duties and disobeying orders, you are stripped of your rank as Jedi Knight and banned from the Jedi Order."

"No longer, a Jedi will you be."

"Funny," Yanda replies venomously. "That's exactly how I feel about this council."

"Yes, I am listening," Lady Scythe hisses. "Who is this man? This informant of yours?"

"He's a Separatist veteran and he works at Sienar Tower as the chief sanitation engineer."

"A janitor?" General Dunce snickers.

Lady Scythe frowns, unimpressed.

"Don't let his position fool you, he has a sharp mind and his tradecraft," Captain Hart replies. "He was a Separatist Commander; he fought on Coruscant during the war."

Her eyes widen, _the visions!_ _It cannot be a coincidence!_

"Who is he?!" She demands, startling them with her fierceness. "Say his name! Now!"

"Henry Stone, he-"

"Have him arrested!" She snaps. "Have anyone close to him detained for questioning!"

"My lady," Captain Hart tries to reason with her. "He's been arrested and questioned before. After three years at the hands of the Imperial intelligence, he never broke. We risk turning a possible asset into an enemy. It would serve no ugh-!"

She seizes him with the force, choking him. His feet dangle as he lifts off the ground. His hands dart to his throat at first then to his holstered pistol. She reaches for her lightsaber.

"Enough!" Admiral Antony bellows, surprising them all. "Release him!"

She scowls but does as commanded. Captain Hart drops to his knees, gasping for breath. After a moment he huffs, "Fine. I'll arrest him myself."

"I think you're a too close to this one Captain," General Dunce announces. "I'll have my men arrest him. I don't think we'll need you in the coming battle. Your orders are to remain in reserve and assist upon and only if requested. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely sir," Captain Hart is thankful that his helmet hides his smile.


	29. Part 29

**Part 29: Resist!**

5 years before the Battle of Yavin, current date

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando and Sanitation Engineer of Sienar Tower

Boots: Commando Droid Conqueror: Magnaguard Droid

Noemie: Twi'lek dancer and Henry's wife.

Stepping out of his speeder, Henry swallows involuntarily. Ten Imperial army soldiers strut around his property, an officer in the lead with a pressed black uniform. The officer directs some men around the back while he orders, "Fan out and look for anything significant."

A dozen scenarios go through Henry's head in the blink of an eye. He seriously considers his options, analyzes the risks and dangers before he shrugs. He clicks a few buttons on his bracer to contact Boots and then locks it. Finally he calls out, "If you can tell me what you're looking for, maybe I can help."

The officer sputters before he declares, "Henry Stone, you are under arrest!"

His chest tightens and his heart sinks but Henry remains still as the soldiers surround him. He quietly replies, "I surrender. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

He knows the consequences of resisting and that his family will face the full brunt of the Empire's attention if he does. His calculations come to one conclusion. He chuckles, _At least I can keep Vonn company in prison._

The door opens slowly and suddenly Boots steps out with a pitcher of juice, "Oh my! Would anyone like a drink? Can I help you?"

"This can go easy or it can go hard!" The officer demands ignoring Boots. "Where's the rest of your family? Are they in the house?"

"I don't know," he lies. Henry's heart clenches and he tenses. "Aren't you here for me?" What does this have to do with my family?"

The officer turns away when his communicator beeps, "We have him sir."

A blue hologram appears on his forearm, displaying a pudgy Imperial officer. "What about his wife and son? Our records show she should be home and the boy should be at school."

"We haven't seen the son or wife yet sir but we'll keep searching," he replies. Then he sneers, "Listen. You have one chance to save your family. Turn them in. Otherwise, who know what may happen during their arrest? Accidents happen."

"Yes, they do," Henry shoots a dart into the officer's throat. Gasping for air and clawing at his throat he stumbles backward. Henry seizes a trooper's blaster and triggers it, blasting a nearby trooper. Boots sweeps one trooper's feet and kicks another before drawing a butcher knife and hurling it at a third. The trooper swings at Henry who ducks, twists the blaster and shoots him with his own weapon. A Stormtrooper levels his blaster but can't fire through the crowd of troopers surrounding Henry without risking his fellow troopers. Henry's under no such restriction. He blasts one and then another, a third and the trooper that hesitates. Boots snaps a trooper's neck and the last one falls to the ground.

Henry turns when he sees movement from around the back of his house. Conqueror comes around the corner with his arms up and beeps.

"Well done, I was worried those three would harm Noemie."

"What…," his wife exits the house with sleep laden eyes. Then she catches sight of the troopers. She shakes her head and covers her mouth, barely stifling the scream.

19 years before the Battle of Yavin, Order 66

Gungi: Wookie Jedi Initiate Katooni: Thololian Jedi Initiate Odi: Rodian Jedi Initiate

Petro: Human Jedi Initiate Zatt: Nautolan Jedi Initiate Zyph: Ithorian Jedi Initiate

Master Tera Sinube: Elderly Cosian Jedi Master

"RRRAAAAAaaaaahhh!" A Wookie youngling pummels a Clone Trooper to the ground, tearing his blaster from his grip. Gungi beats the trooper ferociously. Petro steps in front of them; the young man deflects blasts from his Clone unit. Odi rushes to his side, desperately knocking aside the bolts before they could harm her friends. Six younglings in all, they're cornered. Katooni jumps onto a trooper's back, assisting Gungi. The headtails on her traditional Tholothian headdress swings about as they struggle. Zatt hesitates while working on opening a locked bulkhead, torn between helping his friends and working on the huge door.

"Whobah-ubba," his Ithorian friend motions to the console. Then he stands protectively behind him while he works. The young Nautolan is best with technology and knows there's no other escape. He works frantically to open the door.

Dropping from several floors above, Master Sinube separates his cane, igniting his white-bladed lightsaber. He slices through Gungi's opponent and then hurls his lightsaber at the other clones. The blade spins end over end as it cuts through four Clones before returning to his hand. More Clones pour through the entrance as he turns and uses the force to open the bulkhead.

"Run!" He commands. His hunched posture disappears as he decimates the troopers with blinding speed and agility.

"We have to help him!" Petro urges.

"He can take care of himself!" Odi grabs his arm and drags him away. "Run!"

The six Jedi initiates get through the door and Zatt fries the console, causing it to slam shut with a boom.

"No!" Petro yells. "What about master Sinube? You left him behind!"

"We can't help him, we'd only get in the way," Katooni insists.

"Maybe you would," Petro snaps.

"Rrruuurr," Gungi snarls at Petro.

"No, I will not take it back!" Petro snaps. "We should be helping him, he's an old man."

"He didn't look very old fighting those Clones," Zatt scoffs. He puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Admit it Petro, we could barely handle pirates. Those are battle-hardened Clone Troopers. The 501st, the very best the Republic has."

"Ohh-whabbo," the Ithorian waves his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah Syph," Zatt replies. "The sewers stink but they've cut off every other exit."

"I can't…," Petro breaks down and stammers. "I can't believe this is happening."

Odi takes his hand, "We have to keep moving."

Petro has to be pulled the first few steps but doesn't pull away. They use their lightsabers to light the way through the tunnels. Odi's sharp Rodian eyes don't require the light but she appreciates the needs of her friends. A little light may be all that's holding them together. Even Gungi, effortlessly cheerful, has a hollow gaze and suffers from shock. He's far from the worst. Katooni jumps at every noise, bordering on panic. Zatt is pale and looks like he's about to be sick. Petro is too quiet. Zyph cowers, something she hasn't seen since their Gathering ritual.

"If we can get out of the tunnels and into the undercity, they'll never find us," Odi assures them.

"Rrraaaaa," Gungi nods seriously.

"Yes." Petro admits after a pause, smiling at her and still holding her hand. "This was a good plan."

Zatt glances at his datapad, "The maps show an opening up ahead. I think I see it."

"Come on," Petro suddenly puts on a brave face. "Race you to the exit."

"No wait," Odi calls as he races off. Katooni rolls her eyes. "Be careful."

Gungi instantly takes the challenge, the Wookie easily catching up to Petro. In a second Zatt is right behind them. Zyph and Katooni shrug and race after them, the Nautolan yelling, "Last one out is a nerfherder!"

Odi huffs and rushes after them. They reach the outflow pipe and arrive at a reservoir and recycling plant. A few steps to their left is a chasm created by the buildings on Coruscant.

Suddenly they're blinded by light. They shield their eyes and turn towards it, discovering a full company of Clone Troopers encircling the outflow pipe. Above them hovers a LaaT, highlighting them for the troopers. Then it fires rockets.

Zyph lunges forward, raising his hands and shielding them with the force. The rockets strike his barrier and obliterate him instantly. The blast hurls Gungi and Zatt into the Chasm. Standing in front, Petro is thrown into a wall with bone shattering force and collapses. Katooni and Odi raise their lightsabers, desperately shielding him from the Clones' blasterfire.

Then a speeder plows through the Clones. White-armored troopers fly about as it crashes into the ground. A band of seedy looking people jump out and blast the troopers with abandon. The LaaT spins on its axis, trying to fire on them, when suddenly a Human hurls a grenade. It lands within the LaaT and the vehicle erupts in a ball of fire. The orange fireball crashes down on the Clones beneath it.

"Are t-those S-separatists?" Petro coughs up blood.

"I don't care who they are!" Odi replies as she knocks away a blast. "Help him Katooni!"

She rushes to his side and puts a shoulder under his arm. Petro cries out in agony but she gets him to his feet. Their rescuers are surrounded but holding their own with explosives and savagery.

Their commander yells, "What are you waiting for Jedi?! Run!"

She takes Petro's other arm, causing him to groan again, and they escape into the tunnels.

5 years before the battle of Yavin, Lianna's Noble Academy

"Odi?! Millie?! What's wrong?" Byran demands in a state of near panic. Surrounded by their fellow students at the academy, Byran isn't the only one concerned.

Odi shakes off the memory-no…the vision. It was too clear, too strong, to be just a memory. _Why now? Why would I think of…that, then?_ She glances at her friends and discovers tears racing down Millie's face. Her eyes are bloodshot and moist when she asks, "That happened? That happened to you?"

Odi's breath catches and her heart stops. She swallows, her grief and pain rises to the surface. She bites her lower lip and visibly weakens. It takes all of her self-control to fight back the tears, "Yeah. Yeah it did."

Byran looks from one to the other and asks, "What? What happened?"

"Where is Odi Stone!?" A woman screams, causing a hush and discomfort to race through the crowd of students. Surrounded by a sea of uniformed students, a circle opens up around a dark clad woman and ten army troopers. The crowd tenses as the Humans look at the woman and then gaze at the sole Rodian in the school.

The woman follows their gaze, her yellow eyes studying Odi, "You're not what I expected but you'll do."


	30. Part 30

**Part 30**

Byran: A proper young nobleman Millie: A young noblewoman and Odi's best friend

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter Lady Scythe: Former Jedi Knight

Valles & Vulles: Heirs of house Santhe

5 years before the battle of Yavin, Lianna's Noble Academy

"You're not what I expected but you'll do."

A deathly chill settles into Odi as she stares into the yellow eyes of the black robed woman. Instantly, Odi recognizes her Dark Side tainted eyes and notes the arrogant posture. In that moment she wonders what her father would do but she already knows. Her father would not put innocent lives or his family at risk. Odi sighs in resignation.

"Odi Stone is under House Wellsington's protection!" Byran declares boldly, stepping in front of her.

"No!" Odi whispers fiercely but Millie joins him only a heartbeat later, protecting her.

"This is no Imperial Officer," Vulles warns frantically. "You have no idea what you're involving yourself in."

Valles' calculating eyes study all of them. Then she shakes her head and pulls Vulles away. The crowd quickly follows suit, creating a vast space between the two groups. A smirk crosses the woman's face as she studies Byran's defiant glare. She closes the distance with a swagger, "Are you saying you're willing to put your life on the line for her? That you'd put your house at risk for her?"

"Yes!"

"Very well. Commander," she motions. The officer draws his blaster and shoots Byran.

Screams ring out as he wobbles, staring at his chest wound. Some students flee while others are frozen in horror. Byran falls into Millie's arms. Gasping for air he shudders. Then he struggles in confusion. Odi chokes, staring at the smoking wound. Millie sinks to the ground under his weight, cradling him. Byran becomes clammy as he goes in and out of consciousness.

"So much for Wellsington's protection," the woman jokes with the soldiers. They chuckle crudely, "Arrest her and her friends."

"Anyone else want to be a hero?" The officer demands as his soldiers surround them.

"No no no no no," Millie's face grows streaked with tears, staring into Byran's eyes. Odi can feel the panic and fear and horror emerging from her with the menace of a volcano. Her words are not alone. The force erupts with them. "No no NO NO _**NOOOOOOOO**_!"

At first her shriek is louder than any sound that could come from a human's mouth. Then it warps into an ear-piercing scream. With just enough time to shield herself, Odi is still forced to retreat, covering her ears and wincing before its assault. Students cover their ears and retreat. Some bleed from their ears, others suffer bloody noses and fall.

Only Byran remains unharmed; otherwise, the scream is indiscriminate and those closest suffer the worst. The Imperial soldiers wobble and drop their weapons. They try to cover their ears but their grey helmets make it difficult. Unable to resist, they fall almost in unison.

Suddenly Millie gulps as she rises involuntarily; the black-clad woman chokes her with the force. The force-user lifts her off the ground as Millie struggles against an invisible hand clenching her throat. Her feet kick helplessly as she leaves the ground.

Odi lunges forward, her lightsaber igniting. The woman stumbles back a step, drawing her own lightsaber just in time. The green blade strikes the red with a sizzle as the yellow-eyed woman blinks. Then she laughs heartily, "What wonders have hidden at this academy! What other treasures are hiding? First I find a woman strong in the force and now I find a survivor! When I torture you, I'll enjoy your tale, and discovering who has helped you for all this time."

"I'll never talk!" Odi counters fiercely. She draws back her lightsaber and strikes twice more but the woman blocks both easily. "I'd rather die!"

"Oh you'll die," she blocks and parries calmly. "When I decide, after you've run out of secrets, long after you've watched those you love suffer and die. When I no longer find pleasure in your suffering. You'll die in a way I decide, when you bring me nothing but boredom."

Odi dances and dodges, circling around the woman and pressing her from different angles. Her years of practice with her father echo in her mind but the woman is far more powerful than him or Boots. She stays low and switches her grip, trying to draw the woman off balance. Instead she casually swats aside her attacks, unconcerned and unthreatened.

"What's a matter? You were so certain before, now I sense…doubt. Fear. Yes, you should be frightened. This is no chance encounters. This is meant to happen, we were meant to meet here at this very moment. There is only the force. You two are a gift for my faith."

She launches into lethal routine, knocking aside Odi's lightsaber and nearly striking her several times. Only Odi's natural speed allows her to avoid wounds that would have maimed if not killed her. Suddenly her lightsaber is knocked away. Odi stumbles, falling to a knee.

"Pathetic, this is exactly why I left your criminal Jedi Order. They were so weak, so corrupted. A little push and they break." She throws her head back and laughs manically.

Odi lunges. She seizes the woman's wrist, trapping her lightsaber, and punches her in the face. The woman gasps as Odi throws an elbow that she barely ducks away from it. Then Odi smashes her fist on the woman's wrist, knocking her lightsaber loose. Rage crosses her face as she lashes out with fists and kicks of her own. "You _**ARE**_ his daughter! I'll make you suffer!"

Odi easily avoids them. For all her skill with lightsabers, her ability with her bare hands is not even close.

Odi punches her in the stomach followed by a kick to her thigh. She pummels her body, avoiding her strong attacks and basic strikes. The woman is stronger, more powerful than her, but Odi can feel her power waning. Each blow weakens her and chips away at her confidence. Two more punches and a third in rapid succession leaves the woman's left arm limp. The woman lashes out with the force but Odi evades by rolling aside. Students fall and are hurled around by it. The young Rodian kicks her feet out from under her.

"Where's all that confidence you had?" Odi taunts her. "Where are your threats to harm my family, my friends?"

The woman smiles and seizes Odi with the force. Trapped by her own mistake, horror climbs into her thoughts, ruining any attempt to concentrate. Odi struggles against the invisible grip on her throat even as she wiggles in the air. Her enemy climbs to her feet slowly, wincing and gritting her teeth. Black spots ruin Odi's vision, blurring and narrowing with each passing second. Her struggles weaken. Her resolve fades. She thinks of her father and her family.

Then a blaster goes off.

Blindingly fast the woman spins, raising her hand, where her lightsaber should have been. But she dropped it. The bolt tears through her hip causing her to collapse to the ground. She screams and shrieks before lurching back to her feet. Glaring at Millie, who holds a trooper's blaster in both hands, the Darksider cries wordlessly.

"I-I-it just went off!" She stutters, holding the blaster awkwardly.

Shaking her head to clear the spots, Odi blinks and thanks her father for all the training, the conditioning he's forced her through. Suddenly she notices the lightsabers, lying side by side. Before she even rises, she draws them through the force, yanking both into her hands. She ignites them, red and green. Blinded by her rage, their attacker doesn't even look at Odi until she crosses the blades with the distinct sizzle. She rubs the blades together before she takes an aggressive pose. Her body turned sideways, her green lightsaber at hip level and reverse grip, the red lightsaber held above her head and parallel to the ground.

Her anger unabated, the woman screams as she unleashes a blast of the force in all directions. Dust and wind hurl them both backwards. Students too frozen in fear or foolish enough to stay are knocked down. Then she bounds to the academy's rooftop, "You'll pay for this treachery Odi Stone. Your suffering has only just begun!"

Then she disappears.

Odi can only huff and puff for air. Millie remains where she lies, frozen in uncertainty.

Then both come to the same realization, "Byran!"

They rush to their friend, eyes unfocused and his breathing jagged. Even without the force, Odi knows he's breathing his last breaths. Then he calls, "…Odi…"

"I'm here," she weeps. "I'm here Byran! It's…it's going to be ok."

"You're..safe. Good…," he rasps. "…you're…safe…"

"No no no no no!" Millie cries, causing everyone to flinch. The force rises within her alongside her frantic denials. As her desperation to save him grows, so too does the force. She wraps her arms around him, squeezing him, as her emotions turn into sobbing cries. By instinct or pure desperation she pours all she has into Byran. The young man's breathing slows and his color returns. His wound closes and his chest rises and falls slowly.

Odi blinks, "What?"

He mumbles in unconsciousness but he does not die. Then Millie collapses on top of him.

Valles appears at her side, "You have to run! Right now!"

Odi realizes she's right, "Where?"

"It doesn't matter!" Valles replies. "Take Millie and run. If they catch you here, you'll die, and so will many more people!"

Odi puts both lightsabers on her belt, "Please help Byran."

Valles frowns but nods, "I'll do what I can. I don't think anyone can help you."

Odi winces at her bluntness but can't disagree with her. She takes Millie's arm and wraps it over her shoulder. Millie wobbles but fights to walk. Together they get out of the school and down the road. Already weakened from the fight, Odi knows she's not much better than her friend. Then she spots a possible escape route. She half-drags her friend to a sewer cover and punches some buttons on the console. It takes a few moments but she slices the console and opens the cover.

"Wha-where are we going?"

"The one place even the Empire hesitates to go. The Deep Tunnels."

Together they descend into darkness.


	31. Part 31

**Part 31**

Vonn Heinrick: High School Smashball hero and Sienar Security Guard

Mawhak: Weequay Technician Jesse: Imperial recruit

Thap: Imperial Army conscript Saulfar: Imperial conscript Elsa: Imperial conscript

Commander Resk: Imperial officer in command of 464

Lieutenant Ganjor: Lieutenant in charge of Beta Company

The Imperial Army takes no chances with Vonn, binding his wrists. Fifty men are led out of the prison. They shuffle before hundreds of prisoners beyond bars, unworthy of conscription or refusing to serve. Hostile or blank, their gazes leave him guilty and self-conscious.

"Vonn!" Mawhak rasps from behind the fence. She assists the Twi'lek rebel to the fence, who leans heavily on her. Mawhak shoves men aside that block her, assisted by other rebels. The Twi'lek is bandaged and unable to stand on her own but she offers a weak smile.

"Thank you," she exhales.

Vonn ignores her and looks at Mawhak, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Move it conscript!" A soldier whacks Vonn, his stunstick unleashing a vicious electrical sting through him. After the beatings and betrayal he's suffered, it barely registers. Vonn forces him back with a glare. Then other Imperials surround Vonn expecting a fight.

"We'll be ok Vonn," she replies. "Stay safe"

"I'll return when I can," he promises.

The Imperials push him forward without any further resistance. They load him onto a transport and chain him to the seat along with the rest of the conscripts. The conscript next to Vonn grins and nods with excitement. "Isn't this great? I had a life sentence."

Vonn doesn't reply, noticing the dried blood on his hands and jumpsuit. He recalls the convict stabbed a rebel over a woman. Without a word he stares forward and wonders, _how did this happen? This is who I'm going to fight beside? What else can I do?_

"Come on buddy," he whispers, undeterred by Vonn's silence. "Don't you see? This is a second chance! We serve the Empire and we'll be untouchable! Our past forgiven!"

"We're fodder."

"What?"

"We're cannon fodder," Vonn replies. "They're going to push us ahead of the army and Stormtroopers. They'll use us to clear minefields and booby-traps."

"N-no. They said we'd be trained by the Imperial Army."

"They're taking us to Port Harton; we'll have a week of training or maybe less. The insurgents will waste their ammo on us and then the real troopers will attack."

His mind works as his smile disappears. His eyes dart around as the realization works its way through his denial. Then he counters, "They can't attack, we'd be in way."

"Exactly," Vonn returns his gaze forward.

The man doesn't say another word for the rest of the trip. They arrive at a squat grey fortress and the ship descends. Technicians and Imperial Army troopers surround the ship; alternatively, maintaining the craft and managing the conscripts. They're searched twice, sent through scanners and walk through a chemical mist to kill germs and insects. Then they're stripped and given the grey army uniform, vest, and helmet. Finally, they're split up among the brigade, no more than five per company. Lastly, they're brought before their commanders.

Vonn is placed with two convicts, one he doesn't recognize, and the one sitting next to him. The second is edgy, his eyes following everyone's movements closely. They're led to a haughty officer with dark hair and a pinched face who observes them for a moment before speaking, "I am Commander Resk and the four hundredth and sixty-fourth is my command. Let me be absolutely clear, my orders may as well come from the Emperor himself. The Empire has a zero tolerance policy for disobedience. Treachery, stupidity, or failure will result in instant disciplining including execution if I deem it necessary. Am I understood?"

"Yeah, yes," they mutter.

"The proper response is 'Yes Sir!'" One of his aids shouts at them.

"I said! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" Resk roars.

"Yes sir!" They reply in unison.

Commander Resk turns and motions another officer forward. This one is sneering and slick. "I'm Lieutenant Ganjor and commander of Victor Company. Are you three friends?"

"No," says the shifty man.

"No," Vonn replies.

"I'm with him," the excited con points at Vonn. A dark look draws out, "Err-sir."

Vonn sighs but the officer doesn't seem to notice. He points at the shifty man, "You're going to third squad. Report in."

"Yes sir," he replies before trudging away.

Ganjor looks at Vonn and smiles, "Vonn Heinrick…wow. I'll be honest; I felt screwed with this command until the moment I saw your name on my roster. I thought, 'it must be someone with the same name'."

The convict looks at him, "What are you famous?"

Vonn shrugs and the officer continues, "When you made that dash and crushed those defenders to score in the preliminaries, you won me a hundred credits. Now here you are, in my command. You are exactly what I need. How would you like to be a team leader?"

His eyes narrow, "I don't have any training or experience."

The officer waves him off, smiling, "You're in Imperial Army now. We'll train you, just don't do anything stupid. They're sending us to Port Harton. We have Star Destroyers, TIE fighters, walkers, and troopers. They won't fight."

"See!" The convict motions. "I told you!"

Vonn ignores him and looks at the officer, "Why me?"

"You have security training and you're tough. I have a problem squad. They're making me look bad and are completely unruly. They're led by two troublemakers. Here's my problem: if I go to command, it'll look bad. If I ignore it, eventually they'll do something that will get Commander Resk's attention, and it'll be the same result. I need someone that can straighten them out. It usually takes a year or two to reach team leader. I'm offering it to you on your first day."

"Ok, on one condition, may I use a public terminal to contact my family and friends? I need to let them know what's happened to me."

"Of course!" He laughs as if it's obvious. "Meet your squad first though. I need you to get second platoon in line. With your friend here, they won't be able to gang up on you."

"I've got your back," the convict says seriously.

"Watch out for the Near-Human and the Clone."

Vonn frowns, "Yes sir."

His walk over reminds him of the Deep Tunnels. In that moment he thinks of Odi and Millie, down in that place. He doesn't know why but they just cross his mind. _I have to do this, if I want to see them again. If I want to see Valles again, I have to do whatever I'm told._ Vonn feels a little sick to his stomach and shameful but he swallows it.

"We got this," the convict says. "We'll mess these guys if they won't follow orders."

Vonn exhales and realizes the Eighth squad is ready for him. Eight in all, rough around the edges but nothing compared to the prison inmates. He'd faced worse working as a Sienar security officer. He looks into the feline eyes of a blond near-Human. His eyes are inquisitive but even, unconcerned. The second man is scrawny, brown skinned with black haired man…no, a boy, who doesn't look old enough to volunteer. Vonn understands why Ganjor thinks he's a Clone though. He would too until he meets those hard blue eyes.

"I'm not a Clone," the young man declares.

"Of course not, they have golden brown eyes. I've known a few Clones from when I was a security officer. My name is Vonn Heinrick and I've been given command of the 8th squad."

Someone replies, "Screw you, we have our leaders."

"That isn't happening," another snarls as he folds his arms.

The Near-Human motions for them to quiet down, "My name is Saulfar and this is my friend Jesse. We lead together. We showed Lieutenant Ganjor we're the best squad in the battalion. If you'll follow orders and work hard, we'll let you…join us."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The convict demands. "We run things now."

"This isn't going to work out for you," Jesse steps in front of Saulfar.

"You're out of your mind boy," the convict makes a grab for Jesse. The boy sidesteps and punches him in the throat. Immediately the criminal coughs and hacks as he falls to his knees. Jesse could easily have followed it up with another attack but observes him and Vonn instead. The convict is helpless as he struggles for air. Suddenly the convict draws his knife he'd hidden and hisses, "You're dead!"

"Where'd you hide that?" Vonn asks quietly. "We were all searched and scanned."

He blinks, the murderous intent in his eyes blunted as he's forced to think. He glances at Vonn and replies, "It's easy if you know how."

"What's your name?"

"Thad."  
"Thad, look at Jesse. He dropped you with one punch. He's trained and he's very good."

"I have a lot of experience too," Jesse adds. "I'm from Tantooine."

Thad scowls, "I can take him!"

"Maybe but you don't have to," Vonn responds calmly. He turns to the pair. "I don't need to lead but we have to work together. I just want to see my family and my fiancé again. Lieutenant Ganjor put me in charge but I don't have the training or experience to do it. That said, eventually he'll split you up. You two will be put in the brig or prison. Or, we can let him think I'm in charge and you two can lead us. I just want to survive Port Harton and the days to come. Port Harton will fight, I can guarantee it."

The pair glance at each other and then to their fellow troopers. Saulfar points out, "We have overwhelming forces."

"So did the Mandalorians."


	32. Part 32

**Part 32: Allegiance**

Valles & Vulles Santhe: Heirs of House Santhe

Lord Santhe: Patriarch of House Santhe and ruler of Sienar Fleet Systems and Lianna

General Dunce: Commanding officer of Imperial forces on Lianna

Agent Renault Hershker: Imperial Security Bureau officer

At the end of a magnificent table, Lord Santhe is positioned at the center of his power within the grand hall. Peering down from portraits that stretch back to the origins of his house, their ancestors observe every decision and declaration. His son and daughter sit to his right and left and his personal guard surrounds them.

General Dunce stands on the opposite end of their table with a pair of officers and Agent Renault, who ordered their death only a day ago. Both men smirk. They're completely unimpressed with the trappings of House Santhe's position. Behind them is a trio of Imperial soldiers. Masked by their helmets, their silence makes them even more imposing.

"These two were arrested at a seditionist rally," the agent insists.

"Is that right?" Dunce folds his arms. "Now you're involved with an ambush of Imperial soldiers. This is no good Lord Santhe, your house stands at the edge of a cliff."

"We weren't involved with anything!" Vulles retorts.

A glare from Lord Santhe silences his son. Vulles sulks and folds his arms while Valles squirms in her chair. Barely a dozen steps from her is the man who ordered her death. The night's terror combined with that of the day's battle has her unsettled and in shock.

"Very well General Dunce," Lord Santhe sighs.

Agent Renault frowns and turns to the general, discovering a blaster pointed in his face. A flash of light and he drops, lifeless and smoldering. Valles screams before she can stifle it. Vulles scrambles behind his chair and cowers. Lord Santhe remains still. He watches stiffly as General Dunce's soldiers carry off the body, one taking Dunce's sidearm.

"I'm glad you see things my way Lord Santhe," General Dunce smiles. "You must be very careful who you make deals with, particularly these days. Isn't that right Lord Vulles?"

The young lord pales. His eyes dart from General Dunce to his father.

"Sit! Down!" His father snaps. Vulles slinks into his seat but avoids looking at anyone. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

"It's not my fault!" Lord Santhe's hand slaps the table. His son squeals, "I was arrested for drinking and driving! Agent Renault told me all I had to do was help him. That's all!"

General Dunce chuckles, "I'm going to leave this to you Lord Santhe. This seems like a family matter to me. Ha-ha-ha."  
Once the general leaves, Lord Santhe snaps, "How could you be so stupid!?"

"I didn't know about the raids or that they'd order our execution. I just wanted it to go away! He promised we'd be safe! He promised!"

"He manipulated you!" Their father roars. He storms over to his son, shouting, "The arrest was a setup! Why didn't you call upon our legal counsel?"

Vulles pouts, "You said you'd take my speeder away if it happened again."

Fury flashes across Lord Santhe's eyes. His hand raises and Vulles cries out, scrambling out of his chair for a second time. Lord Santhe's hand never strikes; instead he drops it along with his head. Frozen in her seat, Valles doesn't move, she doesn't breathe. Everything she's witnessed and suffered over the last two days were a result of her brother. Stiffly and awkwardly Lord Santhe slumps into his seat and runs a hand across his face.

Then his demeanor changes as he regains control of himself. He blinks slowly before he motions to the guards, "Seize my son."

Vulles gapes and the guards hesitate before they grab his arms. The young nobleman struggles and cries, "Unhand me! This isn't fair!"

"Vulles," their father spits the name like a curse. "You are banished, stripped of all titles and rights to House Santhe. You will no longer be recognized as my son or heir."

"Father! No!" Vulles shrieks as the guards tear his house sash from him.

Valles remains frozen in place, stilled in disbelief.

"You will be cared for, I am not without mercy. You will live off-world but should you ever return or attempt to reclaim your position in this house. I'll have you executed on the spot."

"No!" Vulles kicks and struggles but the guards drag him from the room. "Please!"

"Was I too harsh?" Lord Santhe asks after a moment of silence.

Valles doesn't know if he is speaking aloud or really asking her but she shakes her head. "No. If this ever gets out, if the public discovers what he did, the least of our worries is our house's reputation. We'll be lucky if we're not deposed. The people would want our heads."

"That was my assessment as well. You were always the wisest and now the future of this house rests on your shoulders Valles."

"My lord and lady," A protocol droid enters. "There is a call for you Lady Valles."

"Who is it?" Lord Santhe demands irritably.

"It's Vonn Heinrick, my lord."

"You said he was arrested!" Valles gasps.

"As far as I know he was!" Lord Santhe counters. "I can't conceive of how he could be communicating to you. Valles, you have to make a decision. That boy is a risk our house can't afford. He was arrested by the Empire! You have to think about what's best for Lianna, for our future, and the future our house. I've lost my son. I can't lose you too."

Her eyes moisten with emotion as Valles rises from her seat. She follows the droid to the house terminal. She takes a moment to dry her eyes and regain control of herself. Then she clicks the button to answer the comm.

She gasps, covering her mouth in horror. The man she knows, she loves, is unrecognizable. His hair is matted and uncombed. His face bears fresh scars, dark circles, and bruises. She can only imagine how bad the rest of his body must be. He winces and looks away but soon a smile peeks out from his ruined face, revealing a hint of the Vonn she knows.

"I'm so happy to see you," he admits.

"What has happened to you Vonn? My father said you were arrested. How can you be talking to me?"

"I was conscripted, I'm in the Imperial Army," he looks away. "It's not what I wanted. It's nothing like we planned but this can work. I just have to survive. It might even work out. My parents couldn't afford to send me to a proper academy. What's two years of my life?"

"You'll make it work," she insists brightly, forcing a smile. "The thought of you rotting away in some prison makes me sick to my stomach."

Vonn smiles, "They're sending me to…training. I'll be out of contact for a while but I promise, as soon as I can, I will come visit."

"I'd like that," she replies weakly. Her tone is hollow.

"You'd like that?" Vonn's face darkens and he grows suspicious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…a lot has happened here. A lot of people…I'm sorry Vonn."

"Sorry about what?"

"I can't see you anymore. I have to think about what's best for my house, for my family."

"For your family? For your house? You have no idea what I've been through. You have no idea what I've done to get back to you." His voice is quietly but Vonn trembles with anger. "I love you and now when I need you most. You're BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

She flinches at his roar, purses her lips, and reminds herself of the consequences. She replies coldly, "It's time for us to grow up Vonn. I'm the heir of house Santhe, I'm responsible for millions of lives. That has to come first."

Vonn's eyes become distant and he whispers, "You're going to die alone. Cold and unloved by the attendants that care and surround you."

Valles flinches, something about the disquieting nature of his mood and the certainty of his voice strikes her harder than his shouting. She stares at his image for a moment before he disconnects. Then she wails.

Odi: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Millie: A spirited but uncertain young noblewoman

From above them, the maintenance access closes with grinding metal, plunging them in darkness. As shadows reach out and engulf her, Millie begins to panic, "Odi! I can't see anything. It's so dark. Ahh! Something has me!"

"Millie, it's just me, it's ok." Odi replies soothingly. "Calm down, I can see just fine. Your eyes will adjust soon too."

"It smells so bad. I feel like I'm going to be sick. My feet are wet and I hate wet feet! Did we have to come here? What's going to happen? What about Byran and everyone else?"

"We can't help them right now," Odi assures her. "The Imperials will pursue us into these tunnels soon enough. The only thing we can do is escape and return for our friends later."

Millie gags, choking on the rancid stink. She pinches her nose as Odi searches. After a moment she finds her glowlamp and ignites it. Millie cringes at the sight of the oozing pipes and grimy surfaces, revealed by the soft yellow light. The young noblewoman simply can't face the wretched place.

"I know you're not use to this." Odi takes her hand, "I never wanted this. Unfortunately we have to move now, we have to continue forward or the Empire will find us here."

Millie looks around herself, "I-I want to know. I want to know now, now that I've committed treason. I want to know everything. You said you'd tell me. You promised."

"This isn't the time Millie," Odi crouches near a corner, peeking around it before she motions her friend closer. "I promise. Once we're safe, I will tell you everything but right now we have to focus on surviving."

"Is this what it's like? Was it like, like this when you were on the run?"

"No, it was much worse, until my father found me." Odi turns around and studies her uneasy friend. She realizes instantly that her friend is on the edge of a breakdown. Wide eyed, rapid breathing, and her voice was pitched. Odi ignores her father's training and stands up, relinquishing her predatory crouch. She approaches her friend slowly and embraces her. Through her academy uniform she can feel Millie's racing heart and senses her fear. "I'd rather be in this sewer with you than anywhere else in the galaxy."

Millie sags in her arms, her heart slowing as she calms. Then she retorts, "I can think of a lot of places I'd rather be."


	33. Part 33

**Part 33: Consequences**

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando Boots: Commando Droid

Conqueror: Magnaguard droid Noemie: Henry's Twi'lek wife

"Hey!" Henry shouts causing Noemie to stop screaming. Instead she stares at him as if she doesn't know him. "Noemie, we don't have time for this. You have to go inside and grab whatever is precious to you. We have five minutes before the Empire arrives. Noemie!"

She shakes off her shock and stares at him in confusion. Then her eyes harden, "I told you; don't mess this up. This is our home. You may be willing to put Odi through this but I will not with Marsala."

"He's already in danger. This is the Empire; everyone that knows us will be in danger."

"I can take care of myself," she counters. "…and my son."

Her words strike him like a slap in the face. He grows sick to his stomach and his heart sinks. Henry takes a deep breath and exhales. Then he nods, "Very well. Don't play games Noemie. You mean nothing to these people, neither does your son. Do whatever they say."

She turns away and reenters the house without a look back.

"Conqueror and Boots, grab whatever weapons and equipment you need. You have sixty seconds," Henry orders and follows them in. He switches out of his maintenance overalls into a black shirt and trousers before he pulls a tool harness on. He holsters his blaster and blade then pulls on a jacket to cover them.

Conqueror grabs his electro-maces and a blaster. Boots takes a long barreled blaster rifle; he disassembles it and places it into a plain case for carrying. Then they're out the door and into the speeder. In heartbeats they hear sirens and alarms racing towards their house.

"Speeder is marked," Boots reminds him.

"I know but we need to be away from here first, first Odi's school, then…we'll see."

"Hmm-Hunnn," Conqueror points at Boots' apron, Henry chuckles under his breath.

Boots glares, "Switch off." Then he throws the apron away.

They cruise through the streets, avoiding attention. As soon as they arrive at a roadblock full of Imperials, they already know they're too late. A hundred paces away, Imperials swarm the academy. Students are split into groups and surrounded by Stormtroopers. Medics study other injured students while a few are loaded onto transports.

Boots' head spins rapidly as he searches, "Find her!"

"Calm down," Henry replies. "Stop!"

Boots has his case open and begins assembling the rifle. Henry slams his hand on it, pinning the droid's. Conqueror looks from one to another before settling on Henry.

"No!" Boots replies.

"Look around! What do you see?"

Boots searches quickly, "Imperial troopers, ITTs, and gunships."

"Yes, now _LOOK_ at what they're doing."

Boots glances around a second time, slower now, noting the troopers going from house to house and building to building. The gunships circle overhead or drop off more troopers. Henry releases the pressure on the case and Boots begins dissembling the rifle again and closes it.

"Escaped. Hiding. Where?" Boots asks.

Henry considers it. There are few places to hide from the Empire on Lianna. Then he notices the troopers opening the sewer accesses and motioning for sentry droids to enter. The flying droids descend into the darkness with a soft hum.

"The one place even the Empire hesitates to go," Henry replies. "The Deep Tunnels."


	34. Part 34

**Part 34: Haunted and Hunted**

5 BBY, five years before the battle of Yavin

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando Boots: Commando Droid

Conqueror: Magnaguard droid Unhur: Aqualish tech and heavy weapons expert

Mala: Sephi infiltrator/Slicer Orromia: Human Scoundrel

"Hmm-hum-hhhmm," Conqueror comments with a look at Boots. Then his red-glowing eyes study his golden casing before patting his electro-maces.

"Yes, you're right. A lot has happened since you fell, my friend," Henry replies as he pulls the speeder down an unmarked alley. "There, sewer access."

"Did you warn her?" Boots demands.

"She warned me," Henry frowns. "Before I went into Deep Tunnels, she warned me of a vision. She said the danger was not from above but below. That implies the Empire is not the real threat. Something's _wrong_ down there. My daughter won't face it alone."

"Hm-hunn-hmm."

"No," Henry admits. "It didn't go well last time we went into the sewers but there's no other choice."

"Roger roger," Boots agrees, assembling his rifle in seconds before they open the access and descend into darkness.

19 BBY, hours after the fall of the Jedi Temple

"Thank you sir."

"For what Mala?" Henry asks the Sephi while he changes the E-clip in his sonic blaster. They're surrounded by carnage and destruction. The Clones were caught by complete surprise. Their utter focus on slaying the Padawans left them off-balance. Now the Separatists gather ammo and supplies from them. Henry pauses for a moment take in the spectacular view from the chasm next to them. Smoke still rises in the distance from the Jedi Temple but blasterfire has died down to sporadic bursts.

Her smile grows slowly, lost for the last few days. Then it spreads across her face and accents red circles where dimples would be on a Human. She nods towards the tunnel the Padawans fled in to, "For ignoring me and remaining longer than I thought prudent."

Henry grins, "Captain Tuuk said, 'Save everyone you can'. I'm just following orders."

"What next General Stone?" Orromia asks with a smirk, her hands on her hips.

"URRRrrhhnn," Unhur salutes him.

"Roger roger," Boots replies and the whole squad copies his salute.

"Quit it, a sniper might see you. It doesn't mean anything," Henry shakes his head. "A General needs an army; besides, they'll never recognize the promotion when we get back."

A high pitched whine surprises them, instantly they respond with weapons raised. Another LAAT passes overhead, blinding them with its spotlight, but does not land. Instead a figure drops from it, swathed in a black cloak. He lands easily and ignites a red lightsaber.

"Round two!" Orromia shouts, drawing both blasters. Unhur levels his heavy blaster and fires alongside her.

Henry raises his sonic blaster but catches sight of the Jedi's face. Gasping, he screams, "No! Retreat!"

The figure lunges, blocking blasts easily before he slices through Unhur and a spinning slash cuts Orromia in half.

"NOOOOO!" Mala shrieks as she draws her blaster.

"Retreat! Run for your lives!" Henry roars at Conqueror and Boots before he circles the Jedi. His blasts catch the man off guard, forcing him to dodge instead of block. He is not hampered by it, closing with frightening speed. Henry backs away, fully aware he can't outrun his opponent. Suddenly the dark figure lunges and Henry throws himself over the ledge. The red blade misses his throat by a hair, the deadly hum unforgettable.

Henry spins in the direction of his descent; the rushing wind rustles his clothing and tickles his skin. He realizes how easily he could strike a speeder or structure on a planet as busy and populated as Coruscant. Fortunately none of them were in his path. Quite simply, the city-planet is almost silent and still. For once speeders do not litter the skies in horizon spanning lines. Henry assumes the battle at the Jedi Temple must have sent everyone scurrying for cover.

Then he recognizes the hum.

A peek over his shoulder and he discovers the dark figure following him, red blade closing on Henry's back. His black cloak flails about like horrifying shapeless beast. The figure streamlines his body to fly more quickly and his cloak extends into a streak. Henry does the same but shoots towards him twice. The Jedi dodges easily as if he's born to flying. Henry shoots his ascension cable out but the hum causes him to jerk his hand back just in time. The red lightsaber slices through his cable and nearly takes his hand. Henry turns and fires again, forcing the Jedi to dodge, but somehow he still catches his lightsaber.

Desperately, Henry hits his anti-gravity belt.

His descent slows to a crawl. In the space between heartbeats the dark figure flies by him and strikes. Their eyes meet for the barest moment, yellow and blue, raging hatred and steeled courage. Then he disappears below and Henry slowly descends to a nearby ledge. His feet barely touch the ground before he collapses. He falls into a ball.

His vision blurs. He fades in and out, in and out of consciousness. Hacking coughs erupt with blood. He knows what it means. He struggles with his belt and wrestles out a stimpak. It's difficult. It's far too difficult. Fading fast, he presses the stim against his leg and injects it. Then darkness swallows him.


	35. Part 35

**Part 35** : **A Pause**

5 BBY, five years before the Battle of Yavin

Odi Stone: Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Millie: A young noblewoman and Odi's best friend

"When I was young, I went on a quest with my friends. It was both a spiritual and physical journey to an ice world. During it we were attacked by pirates and separatists. When all hope seemed lost, my friend convinced the pirates to save us. You remind me of her…soooo much. Being close to you, it's like she's still alive, still with me. When things are at their worst, I think of you and I can feel her."

The closet is barely large enough for a single person, let alone the two of them. The deep tunnels are filthy and the darkness nearly impenetrable. The storage closet isn't any better…but it can be locked from the inside. The two girls sit on the floor, facing each other, the cramp conditions forcing their knees to brush together.

With each word Millie's eyes grow wider. Her gaze locks on Odi; Unblinking, unwavering, and utterly focused. She's waited years for this and the anticipation is killing her. Odi's eyes are as sad as her tone. She doesn't look at her friend, her gaze returning to those dark days. The Rodian girl fiddles with her uniform, her suction cup fingers brushing away dust.

"Where are your friends now?" Millie prompts eagerly. "Are they in hiding too? Are they waiting to rise up and save us from the Empire?"

"They're all dead," she replies flatly. "I think…I believe they're all dead. Some died as close to me as you are."

"I can't believe you're a Jedi!" Millie exclaims, undeterred by Odi's melancholy. "Were you a Jedi Knight?"

"What?!" Odi blinks, dragging her back to the present. "No. I was a child, an Initiate. Like a cadet or recruit. They didn't even allow me to leave the Temple without a chaperone."

"How did you survive?"

 _Luck_ , Odi thinks with a hint of a smile. "My masters always said, 'There's no such thing as luck. There is only the force.' I don't have the faith I once did and sometimes I wonder if I was lucky to survive or unlucky because I have to bear the memories of the friends I lost."

Millie pauses without speaking, hesitating to ask the obvious question. With a deep exhale, Odi centers herself and answers, "The temple fell quickly. Someone shut off the automated defenses and they locked the doors open. Thousands of Clones marched in. Blaster bolts filled the air. Then there was… _him_ …"

"Him who? The hero you spoke of at the cantina?"

Odi takes a deep breath, "It doesn't matter. We fled into the sewers, seeking refuge in the depths of Coruscant. That's where my friends died. Traveling into the sewers today, it's like…being back there again. I feel like I'm repeating the same mistake. Every minute something reminds me of how they died, of how I failed them."

Millie hugs her suddenly, fiercely. The hug is crushing and reassuring all at once. Simple and perfect, the darkness at the edges of Odi's consciousness is driven back by her friend's love.

"That won't happen. I'm here and I'll protect you."

Odi smiles, a tear escaping her eye as she draws back from her friend. "That's something I have to speak with you about. What you did up there. That scream. It wasn't…"

"What?" Millie's eyes widen and then her brow lowers. "It saved us-I saved us."

"I know and you did. I'm not arguing that but how you saved us. That power you used, you have to be careful."

"They were going to kill you!" She insists. "I don't know what I did but I'd do it again!"

Odi takes her hands, "It might be hard to believe but you're strong in the force. Stronger than me."

"What do you mean?" Millie laughs nervously. "You were a Jedi."

"Not everyone is the same," Odi squeezes her hands reassuringly. "It's the same as people; some are strong like Vonn, or excellent negotiators. We had a branch that spent their whole lives healing the sick or helping to grow food on barren planets. Some could lift a starship with the force and move it. "

"I couldn't do something like that," Millie forces a smile. "Could I?"

"Without any training or prior experience you drew in all of your anger and fear and unleashed it in a scream. The danger is not having such power but how you use it. The more you reach for that anger and fear, the easier it will become to rely on it alone."

"I-I didn't mean to." Millie whimpers and looks away.

Odi takes her chin and gently pulls her gaze back so she could look into Millie's eyes. "At the same time, you drew in your love and saved Byran's life. I've never even heard of that happening but you need training. You have to learn to resist the Darkside and put your faith in the light."

"How?"

"You will know when you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense but not for attack."

Suddenly Millie releases her, "Wait. You were five? That makes you twenty or twenty-one. AWWww! That's so not fair! You're older than me?! You're old enough to buy drinks! You suck!"

Odi can't help herself; the tension and fear erupt from her in giggles. Her laughter grows wild. Millie smacks her leg playfully but can't keep from laughing as well. "It's not funny!"

Odi smiles a moment longer before offering, "I'm not even a padawan but I will show you everything I know…if-if you'd like. Would you like to become my apprentice?"

Millie's eyes brighten with enthusiasm, "More than anything."

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando Boots: Commando droid

Conqueror: Magnaguard droid

"Where would she go? What would she do?" Boots asks without his neutral voice. His tone becomes more frantic the further they travel into the tunnels. They pause to check their maps and for Henry to recharge with water and food.

"I asked myself that several times," Henry replies quietly. Boots and Conqueror keep watch while he finishes a ration. "They've been in school all day and it ended with a fight and flight from the Empire. Millie isn't conditioned for this. Odi is strong but it's been years since she was in a real fight. They'll hole up for a couple hours. They might even stay there all night. There's a service closet every few kilometers. That's where we'll find them."

His certainty of words doesn't match his feelings. Henry knows it's a different series of tunnels on a completely different planet. It doesn't matter. The darkness. The claustrophobia. The tension and humidity crawl inside him with memories. Then in the silence of their movements, of their travel through the depths, Henry is dragged back to the past.

19 BBY, early morning after Order 66

Something tugs at his pockets. Henry surges to his feet unleashing burning agony along his side. He snatches a small figure up and slams him against the wall, his blade pressed against a throat.

In the depths of Coruscant, it's always night, and lit by artificial light. Where he stands, he can see the sky overhead from the chasm he dropped into. Still, the light only touches the upper levels. Where he stands, darkness is present, and the shadows stretch threateningly.

"No! No! I thought you were dead! I swear! I don't want no trouble."

His mind is sluggish from sleep but his pain cuts through the fog. Then Henry realizes he's heartbeats away from killing a kid. A filthy and destitute kid squirms, unable to escape the knife or meet his eyes.

Henry tosses him away. "Get away from me."

Hacking coughs cause Henry to double over until he spits out some blood.

"Mister?" Henry glances at the raggedy kid. "When you die, can I have your stuff?"

He huffs and shakes his head, "I'm not dying. What's going on?"

"It's quiet since the Jedi Rebellion but that's all up top. Every-body is afraid to move. The chancellor has announced a speech tomorrow."

Henry senses more than notices a threat, "It's time to go boy."

The kid runs off. Henry takes a deep breath and spins, his ribs searing in agony. He raises his sonic blaster and discovers a long rifle in his face. Boots lowers his rifle first and studies his wound. "Functional?"

"Yeah. I think so. Where's Conqueror and Mala?"

"Fled. Together. I followed you."

Henry winces with each step. He knows that's a bad sign. The combat stim should make him feel level. If he's feeling this bad, that means his injuries are severe, possibly critical. Maybe lethal. "We circle back to the fight follow their tracks."

With Henry slowing them, it takes hours to return, where nothing has moved. The Clones they slew and the bodies of his companions remain untouched.

"Why here?" Boots inquires. "Bait for trap?"

"No," Henry searches the horizon just in case. "They still haven't secured the planet or captured all of the Jedi. The dead are meaningless to them. Securing their hold on power is everything. The Jedi are the greatest threat to that."

Boots raises a hand and signals for Henry to wait, then searches for tracks. Then he silently motions for Henry to follow. They creep down another unremarkable tunnel, threading further into the labyrinth that makes up the sewers of Coruscant until Boots singles another stop.

"Fight here. They split…," he points to one tunnel and then the opposite one.

"Scorch marks from blaster fire," Henry looks above and discovers a tunnel rising straight up. His headset zooms in on the walls, and a barely noticeable walkway, along with ropes to rappel from. "I don't think it was Clone Troopers. Thieves maybe?"

"Ambush from above, driven in two directions."

"They'll wear them down and capture them for the slave trade. Mala is no warrior and we don't leave our people behind. That includes Conqueror. I think we should split up."

"Not logical, not with damage to your chassis. Stay as unit, pursue Mala first."

Henry agrees with him but shakes his head, "Our friends need us now. Mala is no warrior and Conqueror is only a warrior. He won't try to sneak or hide. He'll attack one enemy and then another until he finds us. It's the way he's built, the way he is. You have to save him."

Boots stares at Henry without speaking for a good minute before he whispers, "Roger roger."


	36. Part 36

**Part 36**

5 years before the battle of Yavin

Odi: Henry's Rodian adopted daughter and Jedi Initiate

Millie: Force-sensitive noblewoman and Odi's best friend

A gentle shake causes Millie to complain but stay asleep. Odi shakes her insistently and Millie's eyes crack open. "Wha-what is it?"

"It's time to go."

"Just five more minutes," she argues as she rolls over.

Odi sighs before grabbing the jacket Millie uses as a blanket and tearing it off. Millie squeals as she squeezes into a ball, "Odi! It's freezing!"

"Enough complaining, come outside with me. We have work to do."

"Fine," Millie grumbles and rubs her bloodshot eyes. She checks her chronometer and groans. "It's only been an hour!"

"We can't stay. The Empire will send patrols and sentry droids to scour the tunnels. We have to move deeper. We'll find safety in the deeper settlements."

"Deeper! The Deep Tunnels?" Millie's eyes shoot open. "They're full of violent criminals and murderers. They're savages!"

"Exactly," Odi replies. "That's why we'll be safer down there than on the surface. Once we make it to the Deep Tunnels, the Empire will have to fight its way through. Until my father catches up to us, we're on our own. I'm going to teach you to defend yourself. Come outside."

Millie groans loudly as she climbs to her feet and puts on her shoes. Afterwards she follows Odi out of the maintenance closet. "What are you going to teach me?"

"We spent months training to learn each step," Odi explains first before she initiates an intricate dance, step by step, perfectly launching punches and kicks. Woven into the dance are flips and poses Millie couldn't hope to replicate. She's mesmerized by Odi's fluidity and grace until the Rodian slows, finishing with a bow. "We don't have months. This dance is intended to exercise, stretch, and center your mind. The last part is the most important because with training the other two will come naturally. Now take my lightsaber."

"Where did you get it?

Odi smiles, remembering, "I built it a long time ago."

"Are you sure I'm ready?"

"You're not ready but we don't have any time to waste. The Empire and other enemies we're facing won't care that you're young or a girl. They won't care if you surrender peacefully." Odi hands her the lightsaber and positions her hands to hold it properly in the common two-handed style of the Jedi. "There are many forms and practices. There are stances and fighting styles. That is a discipline you will gain over time. For now focus on control and smooth movements. Keep in mind, the lightsaber is a graceful but deadly weapon from a more civilized age."

Odi draws the inquisitor's lightsaber, the curved handle and red beam unsettling her. There's something…wrong…about it. The Dark Side touches it; she can sense threads of anger and fear trying to reach into her thoughts. Memories return of Coruscant, of bullies at the academy. She recalls feeling hunted and cornered. She exhales and centers herself before she takes it in both hands and raises it above her head. She explains, "You must always be aware of your weapon and what's around you. This weapon is your life. If you lose it-STOP!"

Millie mimics her, raising her blade above her head but too far back, slicing through a pipe behind her. Instantly steam fills the corridor accompanied by the hissing rush of air.

"I'm sorry!" Millie cries. She turns to look at the pipe and accidentally cuts three more. Steel piping sprays water and filth. Odi darts to her side and pulls her away before any of it can soil Millie. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Odi snatches the lightsaber from her hands and deactivates it, "I think we'll wait on lightsaber practice. Come on; let's leave before someone discovers us."

Neither of the girls notices the sentry bot observing them; it reports, and then follows quietly. The droid hums as it floats down the tunnel, its single eye recording every detail of them.

Henry Stone: Separatist Commando Boots: Commando Droid

Conqueror: Magnaguard droid

Boots leads them at point, following directions to the third service closet. They'd checked two along the same route but found them empty and unused. Henry is positioned in the middle, studying his wrist computer and linked headset. Conqueror follows in the rear position. They creep through the tunnels silently, falling back into their military routine. Then Boots raises a fist, echoed by Henry, causing them to freeze. There is little difference from tunnel to tunnel. Muck, dust, and grime are ever present but this tunnel stands out. It stinks worse and what he hopes but is absolutely not water splashes about his ankles.

The commando droid motions for them to wait while he scouts ahead. Discipline is tested as they wait for what stretches into an eternity but in truth is no more than minutes. Then he reappears and motions them to follow.

Henry and Conqueror rush forward, keeping low but weapons at the ready. Boots points at the service closet. The door hangs open, dust on the floor and walls disturbed by handprints and shapes. Water and steam spill from broken pipes. Boots points at his white glowing eyes then points at the pipes, urging a second look. No, the pipes are not broken, they're sliced. Henry uses his headset to zoom in on the pipes while Conqueror approaches to examine them as well.

Henry nods, "Lightsaber, too deep for a plasma torch."

Conqueror beeps his agreement and adds a question.

Boots shakes his head. "No scorch or claw marks. Odi is too disciplined to strike the walls in anger or by accident. Something else happened."

Henry studies the ceiling pipe, still spitting steam before he turns to the wall, diagonally slashed through both a water and sewage pipe. He raises his arm, in a straight line and follows the slash. Then lowers it in a slash, watching where his arm travels. He tries three more times and can't find the position to make such a jagged and uneven cut with the lightsaber, or why Odi would. Then he grins, "Millie isn't."

Boots' stares and Conqueror's head tilts. Henry meets their gaze, "Odi is too disciplined to make this mistake but Millie isn't. They weren't fighting. Odi was training her."

Conqueror releases a couple deep beeps.

"No, she doesn't suck." Henry counters. "No one starts as an expert my friend."

Boots scans the floor and motions, "This way."

Conqueror raises a fist and they freeze, searching and straining to listen. Faintly and far off in the distance, they hear 'tromp-tromp' of marching footsteps. Henry smiles. With hand signs he orders Boots to investigate them and report back. Then he and Conqueror lie in wait.


	37. Part 37

**Part 37**

Two days after Order 66, 19 years before the Battle of Yavin

Yanda studies the smoldering ruins of the Jedi Temple, her heart sinking at the sight of the snapped columns and shattered windows. In spite of her dismissal, she still considers it home, her whole life revolving around the Temple. With her training and the Clone Troopers' weariness from battle, she easily evades them. She slips into Council chamber, backing in as she observes a squad of troopers, only to bump something. She glances at it and gags, almost retching as she discovers the bodies of younglings, chopped to pieces. The Dark Side is stifling and the horror squeezes her vision into a tunnel. She can't look away. A hollow pit grows in her stomach only to fill with anger. Fury burns inside of her.

She doesn't know how long she stares but eventually she drags her attention away from them. She finds a console and begins searching for her lightsaber. It takes time, more than she planned but she slices it. Finally she discovers where the Council locked it away.

Far beneath the Temple, she opens a vault, and steps inside a large chamber full of drawers. Yanda notices the drawers are unmarked and realizes droids must have maintained them. Closing her eyes, she reaches out with her feelings. Immediately she senses the weapon she built, using the force and ancient techniques. She glides towards the drawer and reaches for it. Suddenly something pulls at her. _JUSTICE!_ The feeling is more of a demand, the urge is overwhelming, and it's touched by darkness. It is not justice, it's VENGEANCE.

Blinking, Yanda jerks herself free. She reaches for the drawer holding her lightsaber and draws it forth. She ignites it, to be certain it has not been disabled. She turns to leave and even reaches the edge of the chamber…but hesitates. The feeling is still there, fainter with some distance and calling to her.

 _Vengeance_ , rooted in anger, and an obvious path to the Dark Side. Or so the Jedi Masters told her but they were the same ones that discredited her master's. If they'd lie to the Republic, what other lies had they told? What is so bad about seeking recompense when a wrong is so blatant? If that leads to the Dark Side, maybe the Dark Side is exactly what is needed.

Decades of training and tutelage argues with her, screams at her to leave the vault, she does not. She turns back to the drawers and opens one on instinct. Within lie a pair of lightsabers, curved handles stripped black and gray. She strokes one, immediately sensing their desire for revenge. Images flash in her mind while a throaty voice swears, _I must have revenge!_ A Human male with a tattooed face falls into the arms of a gray skinned girl, her pain and fury mirroring Yanda's own. Her heart aches. It feels like losing her master a second time. The pain, the loneliness, and the helplessness burns into every fiber of her being.

"Don't move!" A Clone screams from behind her. Yanda had been so lost in her own thoughts, distracted by her feelings, that she never heard or sensed the trio of Clones arrival. "Drop your weapons! Drop them! Now!"

Yanda looks at her hands, in one her lightsaber, and in the other… She ignites the red blade, slicing through one Clone and then a second. The third raises his blaster but she slices through it before beheading him. She pockets her lightsaber and keeps hold of the new one. For a moment she idly considers taking both but disregards it. The hilt easily accommodates both of her hands, in the fighting style she prefers, although the curve feels strange. Yanda knows that's just something she'll grow comfortable with use.

She avoids the other Clones, charging through the Temple, searching for her. They're meaningless. Yanda knows what she must do. The masters lied. She will scour the universe and find the truth. She will seek out the power to gain her revenge; she will seize it no matter what it takes, and then she will return. _I will become the justice the universe needs_.

One month ago, five years before the battle of Yavin.

Fourth Sister marches toward the dark swathed figure, meditating before her. Six Storm troopers lie dead around her. She studies their wounds, obviously from a lightsaber, before she examines the woman. She's Human, with brown hair and pale skin, and seemingly unmoved by the fourth Sister's arrival.

"I require your robes and helmet," the woman tells Fourth Sister. "To complete my revenge, I will have to take your place. That does not necessarily mean your death."

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Fourth Sister demands, irate at her complete lack of respect and fear.

"A member of the Inquisitorius, the Imperial Inquisitors, and a former Jedi."

Fourth sister flinches, unnerved. Discipline reasserts itself. Discipline and fear, mostly fear of failure and of the consequences it holds. She reaches over her shoulder for her circular lightsaber.

"There is much we can do for each other," the woman tells her. "In my travels I have learned a great deal. If you draw your weapon, you will gain only death."

Fourth Sister swallows, "There are things far worse than death."

When reinforcements arrive, the Storm Troopers rush over to her, "Ma'am, reporting as ordered. Are there any more enemies?"

"No," she replies and motions to the dark skinned female lying motionless. "Dispose of the remains before returning to the ship."

"Yes Fourth Sister."

"You will refer to me as Lady Scythe."

"Yes ma'am."

Current date, five years before the Battle of Yavin, in the Deep Tunnels

Lady Scythe studies her lightsaber, the unremarkable silver hilt stirring old memories. No, not her lightsaber, not anymore. She replaced it much like she replaced Yanda, as she replaced the Fourth Sister. This is a temporary indignation. The young Rodian's treachery would not go without reparation. Still, it is remarkable. The girl is barely trained and her skills with the Force atrophied, she held her own against a superior opponent. She is remarkable.

 _I will take back my lightsaber. I will have my revenge._

"All troopers be advised," General Dunce calls over the radio. "Lady Scythe is an imposter. Arrest her upon sight!" The Imperial army troopers surrounding her freeze in place. Then their officer turns to face Lady Scythe.

She smiles and raises her hands, "I surrender."

Their breath held, the troopers sigh. Relief washes through them. Lady Scythe slams the ground with the force, unleashing a wave in all directions. They crash into the walls and pipes, shattering bodies, their armor cracks and splinters.

Regret stings her, not their death or her discovery. She's grown to appreciate having every need and desire provided to her. It was very convenient. Lady Scythe accepts the loss as simply another indignation, temporary at best.

"I'm so close," she reminds herself. "I'm so close to justice for my master."

Without another word, she reaches out with her feelings, following her instincts further into the Deep Tunnels beneath Lianna.


	38. Part 38

**Part 38: Collateral Damage**

Present day, five years before the battle of Yavin

General Dunce: Commander of all Imperial forces on Lianna

Naomie: Henry's wife and a Twi'lek dancer

"I can see why it's hard to trust me," Naomie assures the Imperial officer. "I was his wife for so many years, how could I not know what a villain he was? Unfortunately, I'm just a housewife. I was so busy raising my son and helping to raise his daughter; I never had time to question his actions. It's just so hard, you know?"

General Dunce hangs on her every word, leaning heavily on the table between them. He nods with her words, "Ohh I have no doubt. How could you? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Naomie blinks innocently and then holds up her hands, bound to a bar on the table. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course not," General Dunce turns and motions urgently at a trooper behind him. "Remove the manacles immediately!"

"Sir," the trooper hesitates. "Imperial protocol requires all prisoners-"

"I think we can handle one little girl." General Dunce snaps.

"Yes sir!" The trooper removes the binders as quickly as he can.

General Dunce smiles as she rubs her wrists. Naomie meets his gaze, drawing him in. Then she returns it with a smile of her own; it's a slow smile, the kind of smile that conveys uncertainty and innocence. She's certain she has him.

"There's only one problem," General Dunce replies with grimace. "You spent many years with a known criminal and terrorist. Your house contains contraband. I believe you're innocent but we can't take any chances. We'll have to interrogate your son. Marsala, is it? Your husband went to great lengths to avoid arousing your suspicion. He might have said something valuable to or around your son."

Her heart stops, hurriedly she replies, "That's not necessary, is it? My son is just a boy. He wouldn't know anything of value, even if he did, he wouldn't know it was of value."

Dunce's smirks, cold and cruel, "You never know until you ask."

"Please," she wilts. "I'll say anything you want, I'll do anything you want. Just don't involve my son. My husband terrified me."

"Did he beat you? Did he keep you as his prisoner? Did you live every day in fear for your life?" Dunce asks confidently.

"Yes! Yes he did!" She nods urgently.

"Excellent, we will have to record this so that people are aware of the sort of villain we're dealing with," General Dunce explains as he stands up. Then he winces. "Ugh, I almost forgot. There's one last thing. I hate to ask it…"

"Anything, I'll do anything."

"Well," the Imperial smirks. "You have to look the part."

Salvo: Clone Navy officer and Sanitation Engineer for the Lianna Tower

End: Clone Security Guard Hebrey: Human Security Guard

"What do you mean my employment is terminated?!"

"I'm sorry sir," the security officer replies. A Clone like Salvo, this Clone is missing an arm. "The command arrived on my console only minutes ago but your access has been revoked."

"Why?" Salvo demands.

To his credit, his fellow Clone lowers his eyes in shame, "From my report, alcohol was found in your system after your injury in the Deep Tunnels."

"Not enough to affect my judgement or my work. That could have been from the night before. More importantly, that would have been discovered days ago. Why does it matter now?"

"I don't know sir but as a part of our employment conditions we are required to be alcohol free at the time of our shifts."

"I'm not the first or only one to violate that policy! I want to speak with my supervisor!"

The female officer replies, "Your supervisor is sought by the Empire, if you-"

"That's not who I mean! I want to speak with a manager!"

The Clone holds up his hands, "Stop brother. This came from command-er, this came from the top floors. There's no arguing with it. I know this is bantha poo-doo. You're not the first one to face the fallout from the attack on the tower. You should be happy you're only fired."

"Our supervisor went to prison," his partner grumbles. "He saved our lives and stopped the attack and they locked him up for it."

"What? Why?" Salvo asks.

"Enough Hebrey," the Clone cuts her off; he sighs and his gaze drops. "I wish I could do something but we can't. It'll only cost us our jobs too. Good luck brother."

Salvo knows he's just being honest and nods, "Thanks brother."

"For what it's worth," the girl adds quietly. "Thank you for your service."

Salvo closes his eyes and sighs, and then he walks away from them. Salvo knows the consequences could have been far worse but it stings. He'd never lost a job in his life, he'd never felt like a failure, even when he was defeated in battle. Now…now he feels lost, as lost as he did when the Empire relieved the Clones of duty.

It wasn't about the credits. He had money put away and honestly, Salvo could retire. It wasn't about security or finances, it was…purpose. What was he going to do now? He'd lived everyday with duties and requirements, he'd had obligations. Sometimes he wondered if they were ropes, tying him down. Now he feels like they were lifelines and he's listing in space.

Salvo crawls into his speeder and turns it on, the radio detailing the day's news. He sinks into his seat, without any motivation. "…Henry Stone wanted for murder and terrorism has new charges levied against him. In an hour long interview, his wife Naomie Stone detailed how he abused and terrified her." The narrator pauses and Salvo turns on the display. A holo image flickers to life, displaying Naomie's face, bloody and bruised. Her lower lip is split and one of her eyes is swelled shut. Her voice comes out mechanically, "My husband threatened me every day. He threatened my son. I had no choice but to go along with him. The Empire rescued us from a monster and we are eternally grateful."

"Wha…" _Could it be true?_ He asks silently before his heart roars, _**NO!**_ Salvo switches off the Imperial channel immediately, sickened to his stomach. _My friend would never do that. The Empire did that._ Then, the voice inside him changed. It reminded him of many things he did not want to think about. _The Empire you helped put into place, the Empire you fought and served for years._ He covers his eyes and asks, "What am I going to do now?"


	39. Part 39

**Part 39** : **Horrors unearthed**

Odi: Jedi Initiate and Henry's adopted Rodian daughter

Millie: Force Sensitive young noblewoman

"What's that smell?" Millie asks aloud.

Odi hesitates before answering, "Nothing good so only whisper from here out. There's something ahead of us. I know there's a hub of trade, a-a sort of bazaar or market. Once we're there, we can figure out our next step."

"Ok," Millie replies quietly.

Together they creep down the passage towards a slightly lit area. Darkness creeps in from the edge of Millie's vision, goosebumps cover her skin, and a chill races through her spine. Millie stays only a step behind her friend, sensing something terrible. She knows she isn't cold; sweat stains her brow. She knows the darkness isn't alive too but something bad lies ahead.

Then Odi takes her hand.

She jumps…and flushes red with embarrassment, together and side by side, they continue forward. The room is quiet, still. When they reach the end of the passage, they pause on the edge of the entrance, peeking inside.

"I can't see," Odi points. "There's a barrier, a gate I think."

Millie nods and they head towards it. At best, it could be described as ramshackle, little better than pieces of pipe and grating welded together. Unfortunately, the lock is solid.

"Can't climb it, certainly can't break it," Millie points out.

Odi bites her lower lip, "If I had tools I could pick it but I don't. There is one thing."

"What?" Millie asks as Odi closes her eyes and raises a hand. Then she senses it, invisible waves rolling off of her friend, power unseen but blatant and obvious. Suddenly the lock jingles and clicks, opening for them. "How'd you do that?"

Odi smiles, "Practice. Come, we have to hurry. You aren't the only one who sensed that."

"How'd you know I felt it?"

Odi grabs the door and pulls, barely moving it. A metal squeak reveals it's rusty. Together they grab it and Odi explains, "When you use the force it's somewhat like dipping your fingers in water. The ripples travel in all directions. These ripples, these tremors in the force, can be sensed and felt by anyone trained in the force, and by those that are strong with it. Like you."

They count down and jerk the door open enough for them to squeeze through one at a time. Odi draws her lightsaber but doesn't ignite it before sneaking it. Millie follows her a second later, and glances around. Odi only takes a few steps in before she halts. Millie glances around, noting several mounds and piles of filth, but doesn't understand why her friend stops.

Then she notices the mounds are half-eaten piles of corpses. She stands shocked for several heartbeats before she inhales sharply. Odi spins and clasps a hand over her mouth as she gasps and struggles. Her stomach summersaults. Her heart pounds and her body trembles.

In the frantic, maddening moment of horror, she irrationally fights against her friend. Odi whispers urgently, "It's still here!"

The threat freezes Millie and stills her heart. Her eyes race from side to side as she searches for whatever horror has left the gluttonous nightmare before her. Odi slowly nods towards a vast mound larger than all the others combined.

A low growl emerges from it…her rampant feelings deafening her to the sound up to this very moment. Millie's blood chills as she stares at it. Whatever it…may be. In the darkness of the tunnels and concealed by the surrounding carnage, she can't be certain what it is.

Odi takes her hand and points at another tunnel leading away from…it. Millie quickly follows her towards it. They tense with every noise and struggle to open a second gate. With every heartbeat and every sound they clench with fear. Once they're beyond the gate and a few steps into the tunnel, they exhale with relief. Millie sags against the sewer pipes, no longer concerned with the filth.

"By order of the Emperor! You are under arrest!"

The voice startles them both and their gazes jerk to the Imperial officer in a black uniform, emerging from yet another tunnel. A dozen troopers raise their blasters.

"Shhhh!" Odi hushes frantically. "You'll wake it!"

"Hah! You think we'd fall for that?"

" **RAAAAAAAHHHHH!** " The sound is deafening, thunderous. It disturbs the dust on the pipes showering them in dirt. The roar shakes them to their very core.

The officer looks back towards the gate, "What. Was. That?"

Something slams into the gate with enough force to drive it a dozen steps forward. A spikey paw tears it off the wall. Beady eyes appear, searching for them, before revealing fangs dripping in venom. The Imperials stand frozen until it begins digging, propelling its massive form down the tunnel towards them. They blast it, the energy striking its hide harmlessly, often as not hitting the walls and rubble.

Odi drags Millie away, fleeing down the tunnel.

"Can they beat it?" She asks.

"No," Odi shakes her head. "I don't know. I don't think so. It's going to take a lot more than that."


End file.
